Dificil de Creer
by Mizuho
Summary: Una familia, una amistad, un amor, una historia y un secreto que pueden arruinarlo todo... R&R, por favor...
1. Chapter 1

Después de un par de preguntas, las mismas volvieron a mi mente. ¿Porqué ella siempre es pobre y él siempre es rico? Creo que tal vez me dejé influenciar por algunas cosas, bueno, esto está apunto de cambiar.

* * *

**Difícil de Creer**

**Por Mizuho**

**Capítulo 1**

**Un Espectador**

-Ya sabes quién es?

-La reina del hielo? Dicen que es hermosa, pero realmente, no me gustaría cruzarme en su camino…

Eran los comentarios que se escuchaban a diario en la oficina. El joven de pelo platinado hacía caso omiso a los mismos. Simplemente se centraba en hacer su trabajo y enviar los reportes a presidencia.

Un muchacho se asomó a su cubículo y le preguntó si quería ir a comer con ellos. Examinando la montaña de papeles en su escritorio, escuchó su estómago rugir y aceptó. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Al salir, el muchacho le dio una palmada en la espalda, que se escuchó como un tambor.

-Lo siento, te lastimé?

-Cuándo?

El muchacho sonrió.

-No sé cuándo es que haces ejercicios, Sesshoumaru. Eres el primero en llegar y el último en irse… cuál es tu secreto?

-No presiones tu suerte, Jaken.

Fueron a un restaurante cercano. Eran un grupo de 6, hacían chistes y bromas mientras esperaban por la comida. Algunos se fijaron en la preciosidad de pelo azabache que estaba de espaldas. Se callaron, cuando al voltearse notaron el estado de gestación de la mujer. Sin embargo, ella se acercó a la mesa.

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y la saludó.

-Cómo estás?

-De maravilla, ya terminamos la casa.

-Me alegro…

-De hecho, esta noche tendremos una cena, es algo familiar, porqué no vas?

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-Vamos, no seas así. Además Kira no me deja de preguntar por ti.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Está bien, iré.

-Sí recuerdas que el sábado es su cumpleaños, verdad?

-Claro que sí. Bueno, iré esta noche. Ah! Kagome, dile a Inuyasha que me llame.

-Inuyasha está en Malasia. Su vuelo llega en una hora.

Kagome se despidió de Sesshoumaru y se marchó.

-Con que Kira, ah? Calladito que te la tenías, bribón!

Jaken le dio un coscorrón al ojiazul que abrió la boca. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Jaken era su mejor amigo, compañeros desde el colegio, universidad y ahora le había conseguido un puesto en la compañía para la que trabajan.

-Miroku, pedazo de pervertido. Kira es mi sobrinita…

* * *

Kagome coloca un adorno sobre la mesa del comedor y se aleja para contemplarlo, con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en su espalda. De repente sintió un abrazo desde la espalda.

-Ay!

-Soy yo, mi amor…

Kagome volteó para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de su marido que tenían un toque de picardía y de lujuria. Inuyasha la abrazó y acariciando su rostro, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te extrañé, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti…

Acarició su vientre y se inclinó para besarlo.

-Me voy dos semanas y ya no te pareces…

Kagome rió.

-Y mi princesita?

-Está dormida.

-Tengo algo para ti…

Inuyasha tomó sus manos y la guió a la habitación. Allí rápidamente abrió su maleta y sacó una caja de terciopelo rojo.

-Sabes algo? Tienes que ir conmigo. Egipto es bellísimo…

-Inuyasha…

-Vamos, sería nuestra tercera luna de miel.

-Aquí tengo el resultado de la segunda!

Kagome se señaló el vientre. Inuyasha sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Volvió a tomar la cajita de terciopelo.

-Cuando lo vi, pensé en ti… espero que te guste, mi amor…

Inuyasha le mostró una pulsa de oro blanco tallada con jeroglíficos en relieve. Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Inuyasha!

Kagome se tentó a tomarla. Inuyasha le dijo que lo hiciera. La sacó de la caja y se la puso.

-Mi amor, es hermoso!

Kagome lo besó apasionadamente. Escucharon una risa. Al separarse, la pequeña corrió hacia él.

-PAPI!

-Hola, mi amor!

Inuyasha la llenó de besos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Papa!

La pequeña reía a carcajadas.

* * *

Sesshoumaru trabajaba mecánicamente, realmente su mente estaba en otro mundo. Pensaba que ya era hora de asentarse y formar familia. Sin embargo, no le gustaba ninguna de las mujeres con las que salía. De hecho, se había cansado de ellas y era hasta el momento, como él mismo se calificaba, "felizmente soltero". Vio su reloj y decidió dejarlo hasta ahí.

* * *

Kagome preparaba la cena mientras Inuyasha y Kira jugaban en la sala. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. La pequeña se dirigió a la misma como una bala y al abrir, se lanzó a los brazos de su tía.

-Tía Rin!

-Hola, princesa!

Rin saludó a Inuyasha y fue a la cocina con Kagome.

-Me hubieras avisado y vengo antes para ayudarte.

-No es necesario…

-Traje un par de botellas de vino y uno sin alcohol para ti.

Kagome sonrió.

-No debiste molestarte.

-Qué va. En casa se volverán reserva súper especial. Ya hiciste la ensalada?

-Aún no.

-Hm! Tengo una idea, tienes queso crema?

-No… se terminó ayer…

-Kagome, voy a comprar algo para hacer pasabocas.

-Espera…

Rin abrió la nevera.

-Trae fresas y queso crema. Pero las fresas frescas, es para la ensalada.

-Está bien.

-Mama, me voy con papa.

-Está bien.

Una vez solas, Kagome bajó el fuego y salió de la cocina luego de servirse el vino sin alcohol. Rin se sirvió una copa del otro.

-Cómo te está yendo?

-Es una pesadilla, que Inuyasha no se haga ilusiones, volverás a trabajar.

Kagome rió.

-No lo creo… es tan rico estar con ella siempre… Me acompaña a hacer ejercicios, me ayuda en el supermercado…

-Por favor! Te lo ruego!

Kagome volvió a reír.

-Tú trabajas porque quieres. A poco me dirás que de verdad necesitas ir todos los días?

-No. Pero si me quedo en casa me aburro. No te imaginas que la semana pasada lo hice, y Yuko me quería matar. Me puse a sacar todas las cosas del clóset y a botar todo lo viejo.

Kagome sonrió.

-Sí, uno siempre hace cosas así el primer día… y… cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Rin…

-Está bien, mal.

-Rin!

-Oye, pero no te conformas! Pues ya eso se quedó así. Todo terminó.

-Rin…

-Está bien, Kagome… la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que no lo quería como creía.

-Ay, Rin!

-Es como dicen, mejor sola que mal acompañada… Además… ya eso está en el pasado. Quiero volver a salir!

-Sí?

-Sí! Tú conoces varios muñecotes, alguno que encaje en mi perfil?

-Realmente… debo pensarlo…

-No viene nadie más esta noche?

-Mi cuñado, pero él es… es muy agradable una vez que lo conoces, mientras tanto, lo quieres matar.

Rin sonrió.

-Está bueno?

-Cómo?

-Que si se ve bien?

-Uf! Es un papazote como Inu!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Poco después de que Inuyasha llegara, Sesshoumaru llegó. Kira se pegó como lapa a su tío.

-Pero princesa, me dejarás sin cachetes!

La pequeña rió por las cosquillas que le hacía su tío.

-Vamos a la cocina, tío.

Al entrar en la cocina, Sesshoumaru sintió como si un destello lo cegara de repente. No sabía si estaba alucinando o si esa mujer realmente existía.

-Tierra a tío!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Inuyasha – hermano – hola – Sesshoumaru – soy…

Se aclaró la garganta y extendió una mano.

-Hola, soy el hermano de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru.

-Mucho gusto, Sesshoumaru. Rin Porter…

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano y se tomó la libertad de besarla.

-El placer es todo mío…

Rin sonrió y después de unos segundos, vio su mano aún cautiva entre la de Sesshoumaru.

-Voy a necesitarla de vuelta…

-Ah! Disculpe!

Sesshoumaru soltó la mano. Y saludó a Kagome.

-Quiero una fresa. Tía! Dame una fresa!

Rin limpió una y la partió en dos para luego darle los trozos a su sobrinita.

-Gracias!

Rin sonrió y continuó cortando tomates. Sesshoumaru estaba idiotizado con la belleza frente a él. Inuyasha entró en la cocina.

-Kagome, no deberías de tomar alcohol.

-Es un vino sin alcohol, lo traje para Kagome.

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Por eso te quiero tanto.

Rin sonrió. Los hombres salieron de la cocina y poco después, la pequeña fue con ellos.

-Inuyasha, quién es la muñeca?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Rin es la mejor amiga de Kagome. Hace poco más de un año que volvió al país, ella vivía en Beijing.

-Papi, a tío le gustó tía Rin…

Inuyasha rió.

-Ya me di cuenta, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió tímidamente.

-Tiene a alguien?

-Pues eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tú. Porque yo no te lo diré.

-Vamos, dime algo!

-Haz tu propia tarea!

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Rin preparaba el queso para la ensalada.

-Kagome, me tenías que preparar! Cómo esperas que yo… Kami, qué hombre!

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Cómo serás, Rin! Si fue un completo tonto!

-Síi! Pero de esos tontos adorables de los que siempre te enamoras en las películas. Dime todo lo que sepas.

-A ver… hace poco más de un año que está soltero y sin compromisos.

-No es posible que ese papazote ande solito por ahí!

-Pues sí. Lo que pasa es que…

Rin le hizo señas para que no siguiera y era porque veía a Sesshoumaru detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Kagome no reconoció las señas y comenzó a hablar de la ex de él.

-Pues él hasta se iba a casar, pero…

-Pero ella decidió escaparse con un futbolista americano…

Kagome se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, perdón…

-No te preocupes, no es que me importe mucho. Me podrías servir más vino?

La mirada que le dedicó a Rin fue tal que sintió todas sus entrañas estremecerse, Rin sonrió y tomó la botella del vino sin alcohol sin siquiera verla.

-Ehem… tinto, por favor…

Rin entonces notó lo que hacía y se sonrojó. Sesshoumaru sonrió con más confianza aún, sentía todo dentro de él arder. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a esa maravillosa mujer de ojos esmeralda y mirada soñadora. Rin le sirvió más vino notando que Sesshoumaru apenas parpadeaba. Cuando el galán salió de la cocina, Rin y Kagome cruzaron miradas y chillaron. Sesshoumaru sonrió al escucharlas, sabía que se trataba de él.

-Me puedes decir qué pasó aquí?

-No creí que mi cuñado era capaz de esas cosas. O sea, prácticamente te hizo el amor con los ojos!

-Ah! Kami, si logra hacer eso con los ojos, si usa las manos, me mata ahí mismo!

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Mejor vamos a terminar esto. Ya tengo hambre…

Mientras tanto, en la sala.

-Inuyasha es… es…

-Es imposible para ti.

-Disculpa?

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja.

-Tú eres un mujeriego que piensa ser mujeriego toda su vida. Rin es mi amiga y es la mejor amiga de mi esposa. No solo Kagome no me perdonaría, si no que yo tampoco te perdonaría a ti que jugaras con ella y luego la desecharas como las cabezas huecas que tienes por lo que sea que tengas.

-Y yo te he dicho a ti que…

-No me lo tienes que decir. Lo sé.

-Te voy a demostrar que te equivocas.

-Sobre mi cadáver.

-Con más razón aún.

-Como juegues con ella, te juro que te desfiguro la cara!

Kira corrió a la cocina llorando.

-Mama!

Se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mama! Papi y tío están peleando!

-Pero mi amor…

-No quiero! No quiero!

Rin y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

-Ve, yo me quedo aquí…

Kagome fue a la sala, donde Inuyasha estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a su hermano. Kagome se metió entre los dos.

-Qué les pasa a ustedes dos!

-Este espécimen de neandertal se cree que Rin es como las desteñidas con la que sale!

-Yo no he dicho nada que se le parezca!

-Igual está fuera de tu alcance!

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se calmó.

-No sé ni para qué me molesto. Igual, ella nunca te haría caso.

Kagome sólo se pudo imaginar lo equivocado que estaba su esposo, pero decidió no echarle más leña al fuego.

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, puedo pedirles por favor que se olviden de eso? Primero, qué es eso de pelear en frente de tu hija? Compórtate! Y segundo, tú no eres un perro atrás de feromonas, así que compórtate también.

-Yo sólo dije que es bonita y que me agrada. Y éste zopenco se creyó que le brincaría como león a la carne.

-Bueno, ya! Olvidado todo.

-Keh! Mujer tonta!

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha fue a la terraza, Kira corrió detrás de él y se sentó en su regazo. Inuyasha la abrazó y la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla, eliminando de inmediato todo rastro de malhumor.

-Te quiero, papi…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita…

* * *

Disfrutaron de una cena exquisita. Sesshoumaru comió ensalada en cantidades industriales.

-Debo admitirlo, Kagome. Esta es la mejor que has hecho. Está deliciosa.

Kagome rió.

-No fui yo. Esta ensalada la hizo Rin.

Sesshoumaru levantó su copa de vino y le dedicó una mirada a Rin que le revolvió todo lo que no se debe mover.

-Mis felicitaciones a la chef…

-Gracias…

Inuyasha sólo resoplaba, hasta que Kagome le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y una fresa.

-Tía, ya si no te vas de viaje?

-Pues voy a vivir aquí en Japón…

-Sí!

-Pero aún así tengo que viajar a Beijing y también tengo que ir a Noruega.

-Pero tía… y no vas a estar para mi cumpleaños?

-Claro que sí. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo!

La pequeña celebró que su tía iría a su cumpleaños. Después de la cena, estuvieron hablando de varias cosas.

-Ha sido difícil que se adapte a Japón?

-Ah! Por Kami, háblame de tu… que si no, me siento vieja… La verdad es que no. Nací aquí y viví aquí hasta los 15 años… entonces me mudé a Beijing a estudiar…

-Yo he ido varias veces a Beijing.

-Sí?

-Lamentablemente no conozco mucho, siempre que voy es por trabajo y no me queda mucho tiempo para salir en calidad de turista.

-Es una lástima. Es bellísimo. Yo adoro el jardín de los sauces llorones en LongTanHu…

-Ah! Sé cuál es ese… y también el castillo de BeiHai…

Como si fuese ensayado, ambos exclamaron a la vez.

-Son hermosos…

Rin sonrió y tomó de su copa de vino. Kira se acercó a ella.

-Tío, a tía Rin la mordió un dragón…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Kira!

-No importa, Kagome…

-Verdad que sí tía?

-Sí.

-Un dragón?

-Un dragón de Comodo…

-Pero… no son venenosos?

-Sí, la saliva es venenosa, por suerte me atendieron a tiempo. 1 segundo más y yo no estaría aquí sentada.

Se pasaron la noche hablando de sitios a los que habían viajado, estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no notaron cuando Kagome convenció a Inuyasha a besos de que los dejara en paz. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, Rin tenía a Kira dormida en su regazo. Sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Te gustan mucho los niños…

-Ah! Kami, haría lo que fuera por tener propios…

-Sí, sé como es… a mí me gustan mucho, pero…

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Kira se pegó más a Rin.

-Tenías que verla de bebé, era como de malvavisco…

-Sí la vi. Vine varias veces a Japón.

-Qué mala suerte la mía que no te conociera antes…

Se despidieron y cada quién tomó su camino haciendo una nota mental de no faltar al cumpleaños de Kira.

Inuyasha llevó a la pequeña a su cama. Kagome la besó con ternura y la cubrió con las sábanas. Al entrar en su habitación, abrazó a su esposo y lo besó en los labios.

-Kagome…

-Eres tan tierno, mi amor. Sé que te preocupas por Rin, pero ella ya es grande y sabe vivir sola.

-No te imaginas la diferencia… la quiero…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

-Pero es que…

-Inu… no puedes pasarte la vida protegiéndola. Rin tiene que hacer su vida.

-Y cómo crees que lo tome Sesshoumaru si se entera de quién es ella en realidad.

-Sería un idiota si le molestara que ella fuera su jefa.

-No me refiero a eso. Kagome, hablo de su sangre.

Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-Por Kami, no había pensado en eso!

-Ahora sí me comprendes?

-Sí… pero mi amor…

-Kagome, fue muy difícil recoger los pedazos de su corazón. No la quiero volver a ver así nunca más. Y yo sé que si Sesshoumaru se entera…

Inuyasha cerró las manos en puños. Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Rin ha sufrido tanto… no se merece más… y mucho menos pagar por algo que no hizo…

-Lo sé, Inuyasha…

-Después de todo… es mi hermana…

**XxXxXxX**

* * *

**N/A: Saluditos! A que no se lo esperaban, ah? Jeje**

**Es otra obra de mi retorcida mente para torturar un poquito más.**

**Espero que les guste, que les llame, y les de remordimientos si no me dejan reviews, ya que esta historia va puramente impulsada por las opiniones. Cómo así? Fácil, entre más reviews me dejen, más se motiva mi mentecita a revolverlo todo y darles un buen rompecabezas por fic.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho (La retorcida)**


	2. El Cumpleaños

**Capítulo 2**

**El Cumpleaños**

Sesshoumaru terminó su trabajo y vio la fotografía de Kira sobre su escritorio. Sonrió. Jaken entró en la oficina.

-Te invito un café.

-Está bien.

Los amigos hablaban cuando Sesshoumaru se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Rin.

-Oye, Sesshoumaru…

-La preciosura…

-Ah?

Jaken siguió la mirada de Sesshoumaru y vio hacia la caja.

-Es ella?

-Sí… Es hermosa…

-En realidad lo es…

Rin vio a su alrededor mientras esperaba que le sirvieran y vio a Sesshoumaru, le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Sesshoumaru le hizo señas para que fuera con ellos. Rin se acercó con un café y un pastelillo en las manos.

-Hola, Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, Rin. Él es mi amigo, Jaken.

-Mucho gusto, señorita.

Rin le sonrió.

-Igual. Cómo estás?

-Bien. Todo bien, y tú?

-Lo mismo de siempre Sabía que esta semana no sería fácil. Resolviste el problema con tu jefe?

-La verdad es que dejaré eso así. No me pondré a buscarle la quinta pata al gato…

-Detesto cuando pasan cosas así. Es como… abuso de poder…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Apuesto a que si tu fueras mi jefa, sería el empleado más feliz del mundo.

Rin le respondió sonrojada.

-Yo intento estar al tanto de todo. Pero el problema es que si no llega a mis oídos, no me entero de las cosas que pasan. Es como que todo el mundo tiene miedo de hablar mal de su jefe. Pero yo no busco que hablen mal. Sólo quiero una evaluación sincera.

-Comprendo. Jaken también trabaja conmigo.

-Puedo hacerle algunas sugerencias?

-Sí, claro…

-Qué tal si hace una encuesta secreta?  
-Encuesta secreta?

-Sí. Elije a un empleado de cada departamento y lo llama a su oficina… claro, nadie más que usted debe saber lo que pasa. La voz corre rápido.

Rin sonrió.

-No es una mala idea…

…………………………………………………

Rin llegó a la casa de Inuyasha con una caja enorme envuelta en papel de regalo, se escuchaba la música en el jardín trasero, Kira, al verla, corrió hasta ella.

-Tía!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin dejó la caja a un lado y abrazó a su pequeña sobrina. La cargó y la llenó de besos. La pequeña se reía a carcajadas con las cosquillas de su tía.

-Yaa! Tía!

Rin se la comió a besos antes de detenerse.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.

-Gracias tía!

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla en el mismo momento en que Inuyasha les tomó una fotografía.

-Inu!

-Hola…

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Kagome se acercó y la saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, Rin!

-Hola! Uy! Pero creció tanto en una semana!

Kagome rió mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Rin le dio su regalo a Kira, quien de inmediato destrozó la envoltura.

-UN BEBÉ! UN BEBÉ!

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron a carcajadas. Rin le había obsequiado un muñeco que era la fiel imagen de un recién nacido. Kira se abrazó a las piernas de su tía.

-Gracias tía!

-Es un placer, mi amor…

Fueron hasta la parte trasera de la casa, donde se celebraba la fiesta. Los niños jugaban con el payaso y en los diversos juegos instalados para ellos. Rin hablaba emocionada con Kagome acerca de lo que harían para el baby shower.

-Pero Rin…

-Pero nada. Mi sobrinito va a ser tal y como su hermanita. Tendrá sólo lo mejor.

Kagome sonrió.

-Los consientes demasiado…

-No… No es suficiente…

Inuyasha abrazó a Rin.

-No quiero caras tristes hoy, de acuerdo?

Rin asintió. Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

-Está bien…

Poco rato después, llegó Sesshoumaru. Rin estaba con Kira en la cocina.

-Tío!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Rin sonrió al ver el intercambio entre su sobrina y Sesshoumaru.

-Hola, Rin…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru…

Volvieron a la fiesta, donde el payaso haló a Rin para un juego y a Sesshoumaru como su pareja. Kira reía divertida al ver a sus tíos volverse locos siguiendo las órdenes del payaso. Kagome reía mientras se acariciaba su crecido vientre, tratando de calmar las patadas de su pequeño que se movía debido a la música. Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y le ofreció un refresco.

-Gracias, mi amor, pero mejor no.

-Porqué?

-Porque no me dejaría. Se la pasa pateándome.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Te dije que te ves hermosa?

-Hm… hoy no…

-Te ves hermosa, mi amor…

Kagome le sonrió y recibió un tierno beso en los labios.

………………………………………

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Kagome pasaba sus dedos alrededor del vaso de agua frente a ella.

-Inuyasha… Rin no lo pensaría dos veces para ayudarnos…

-Rin es mi hermana y la adoro. Pero no quiero que se preocupe.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Buscaré otro trabajo…

Kagome tomó las manos de su esposo y las apretó entre las suyas.

-Inuyasha, mi amor… aún me quedan 3 meses hábiles… puedo trabajar en este tiempo…

-No.

-Pero Inuyasha…

-Mi esposa no va a trabajar. Para eso estoy yo.

-Mi amor… yo sé que es lo que sueñas… pero ahora no podemos. Un bebé consume demasiado. Y si puedo trabajar…

-No! Simplemente tendremos que acomodarnos a los cambios…

-Pero Inuyasha…

-Kagome, te estoy hablando de los cambios. No de que tienes que trabajar.

Kagome suspiró.

-Inuyasha, Rin hace todo lo posible por limpiar lo que él hizo… pero…

-No! Kagome! No le voy a pedir dinero a Rin! Ya ella tiene bastante como para también preocuparla con mis problemas!

-Mama…

Kagome e Inuyasha vieron hacia la escalera al escuchar a Kira. La pequeña avanzó hasta Kagome y la abrazó.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Papa no te quiere?

-Mi amor, claro que me quiere…

-Pero te gritó…

Kagome la sentó sobre sus piernas y la besó con ternura.

-No importa. Papi y yo estamos tratando de resolver un problema. Pero ya nos vamos a dormir…

Inuyasha acarició la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Perdóname princesa. Prometo no volverle a gritar a tu mamá…

Inuyasha besó a Kagome con ternura.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Kagome asintió, Inuyasha cargó a Kira y la llevaron a su cama. Entraron en la habitación.

-Inu…

-Ya no pensemos en eso… Mañana yo buscaré una solución…

-Inuyasha… yo sólo quiero que sepas que aunque sea en una caja de cartón yo viviré feliz, sólo porque estoy contigo.

-Ni tú ni mis hijos se lo merecen…

-Entonces al menos permite que Rin nos regale las cosas del bebé. Ella está tan ilusionada con que su sobrinito tendrá lo mejor que ella pueda darle… ella está viviendo a través de Kira… está viviendo lo que se le negó…

Inuyasha asintió.

-Mañana hablaré con ella.

Kagome lo besó con ternura. Lo convenció de dormir. Ya dormido, acarició su rostro y apartó su cabellera rubia de su rostro.

-Desearía poder eliminar todos tus problemas con sólo pasar mis manos sobre tu cabeza… Kami, ayúdalo… ayúdalo a encontrar una solución…

Kagome lo besó en los labios y se acomodó sobre su hombro, él la abrazó dormido.

………………………………………

Rin despertó en la cama de hospital al sentir un movimiento a su lado. Una enfermera la medicaba. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que la enfermera se fuera. Cuando sintió que cerraron la puerta permitió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

-"Tal vez debí morirme! Nuca debí nacer! Soy un error!"

-Lo que sea que estés pensando estás completamente equivocada.

-Inuyasha!

-Eres una idiota. Cómo se te ocurre tratar de suicidarte?

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo serás de torpe!

-Perdóname!

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente entre los brazos de su hermano.

-Por qué, Rin?

-No puedo más… ya no aguanto más… no puedo seguir pagando lo que Naraku hizo…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Nadie te ha dicho que tienes que responder por lo que él hizo.

-Cómo es que puedes quererme? Cómo es posible si yo maté…

-Tú no mataste a nadie. Mamá sabía que no debía tener más hijos. Y aunque no… mamá te amó desde el principio. Mamá decía que antes que todo eras su hija.

-Ya no quiero seguir! No puedo!

Inuyasha la abrazó y la dejó descargar todo su dolor.

-Rin, no estás sola… yo te amo… Kira te ama…

-Eres todo lo que tengo… pero no puedo más… Inuyasha no puedo más…

-Rin… tienes que dejarlo ir… tienes que aprender a vivir tu vida.

-ES QUE SOY UN ERROR! NUNCA DEBÍ NACER!

-No seas tonta! Es que no sabes que hiciste a mamá feliz? Claro que debiste nacer. Sólo cuando tuvo a su bebita en brazos fue realmente feliz…

Inuyasha la dejó llorar todo lo que quiso, levantó su muñeca derecha vendada.

-Desde cuándo lo pensabas? Para eso querías las copias del atlas. Para no fallar… pero eres tan torpe que te cortaste el tendón. Sabes qué significa eso? Que no te vas a morir ni intentándolo… y sobre todo, Kagome se alteró tanto que le subió la presión.

-Perdóname…

-Claro que te perdono torpe… sólo no te perdonaría si por tu culpa algo le pasa a mi bebé.

Rin sonrió. Muy a su manera, Inuyasha le demostraba su cariño.

-Eres un grosero. No sé como Kagome te soporta.

-Pues ya no sé que hacer contigo. Qué quieres que haga? Que te declare loca y te encierre en un manicomio?

-Tal vez así sí puedo hacerme la que no sabe nada. No tendría que fingir que estoy bien todos los días…

-Hermanita tonta… es que no sabes que si algo te pasa a mí me duele?

-Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Entonces, qué haremos? Mando a hacer la lápida o te vas a aguantar? Rin, la vida no es tan mala… y no puede serlo cuando tienes gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti…

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo…

-No tengo que amarrarte?

-No…

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato.

-Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru es mi empleado, verdad?

-Sí, también su mejor amigo, Jaken…

-Cuándo le diremos la verdad?

-No lo sé, Rin… intento de que se olvide de todo, pero tengo miedo. Mientras él guarde rencor en contra de Naraku, puede…

-Puede odiarme sólo por ser su hija…

Inuyasha asintió.

-Sin contar que me despedazaría en el proceso…

-Pero Sesshoumaru no es tan malo…

-Rin…

-Inuyasha está mal que me guste tu hermano?

-Ese idiota!

-Inu!

-Bueno, ya que insistes en ser la reina del mal gusto…

-Por Kami, me estoy volviendo loca, para colmo me gusta el hombre que me odia.

-Sesshoumaru no te odia.

-Lo dejo de ver?

-Se han estado viendo?

-Pues es algo sin discutir, pero siempre nos encontramos en un café y nos sentamos a hablar…

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea bueno. Rin, si Sesshoumaru se entera quién eres…

-Pero es que yo no soy él!

-Pero eres su hija…

-Prefiero morirme!

-Rin! Ya discutimos eso!

Rin se quedó recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… qué hago? Por dónde comienzo? Ayúdame!

-Tranquila… no hay nada que no puedes hacer…

-Él me ha invitado a salir…

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sí. Me ha invitado a cenar…

-Y qué le has dicho?

-Que tal vez la próxima… quería decírtelo primero…

-Rin, yo no puedo decirte cómo vivir tu vida.

-Pero eres mi hermano…

-Sí, pero estoy para aconsejarte, no decirte lo que debes hacer.

-Es que no sé… yo sé que debo mantenerme alejada de él… pero… es que cuando estoy con él me siento tan… él me hace reír… me siento feliz…

-Rin… haz lo que creas conveniente para ti…

Una enfermera entró en la habitación junto con Kira.

-Kazami-sama…

-Papa! El bebé va a nacer!

-Cómo!

-Kazami-sama, llevaron a su esposa a la sala de partos. Está presentando contracciones.

Inuyasha se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Rin…

-Ve! Qué haces aquí? Yo me quedo con Kira…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza y salió corriendo. Rin tomó sus ropas y se vistió.

-Señorita, no debe…

-Yo sé lo que hago.

Rin fue con la pequeña tomada de la mano hasta la puerta de la sala de partos. Allí estaba Inuyasha. Rin no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se dio vuelta, sus ojos rojos.

-Rin, qué haces aquí?

-Qué pasó? Qué le pasó a Kagome? No me mientas!

-Rompió fuentes… el bebé va a nacer…

-Pero están bien?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Los pulmones del bebé no están listos…

-Inuyasha…

-Mi bebé puede morir…

Rin negó con la cabeza.

-No! No es posible!

-Sólo tiene 30 semanas…

-No! Kami, perdóname! Es mi culpa! Oh, Inuyasha…

Rin tenía ganas de morirse allí mismo. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-No es tu culpa…

-Lo es! Lo es…

-Papi, dónde está mami?

-Kira…

Inuyasha cargó a su pequeña y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mami está ahí dentro. El bebé que estaba dentro de ella ya va a nacer…

Kira se abrazó a su padre. Rin se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Lo siento tanto, Inuyasha… lo siento tanto…

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-No es tu culpa. Rin…

Estuvieron esperando un largo rato, abrazados los tres. Finalmente el doctor salió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Doctor…

-Todo salió bien. Tiene una hermosa niña de 1.928 kilos…

-1.9 kilos? Niña!

-Sí… su esposa está bien y la niña está perfecta. Sus pulmones están increíblemente perfectos. Y… por el tamaño… tenía 34 semanas, no 30.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Gracias!

Inuyasha apretó su mano y abrazó a Rin.

-Felicidades, Inu…

…………………………………

Inuyasha entró en la habitación con un enorme arreglo floral que tenía globos rosados y blancos. Kagome, que le daba de mamar a su pequeña, sonrió al verlo.

-Hola, mi amor…

Su voz ronca, pero llena de calma.

-Preciosa…

Inuyasha dejó el arreglo a un lado y se acercó a su esposa.

-Kami, es hermosa…

-Tal y como su papi…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron con ternura y cariño.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy de maravillas… Me asusté un poco cuando comencé… pero… valió la pena…

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-No ha parado de comer desde que me la trajeron. Es igual de tragona que tú…

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

-Mi hija… qué nombre le pondremos?

-Koishi…

-Con K otra vez?

Kagome rió.

-No te gusta?

-Me gustan las K… Koishi…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabecita. Y luego besó a Kagome.

-Te amo tanto mi amor…

-Y yo a ti… Inu, cómo está Rin?

-Está bien. Se lastimó un tendón, pero está bien.

-Kami, pero en qué pensaba ella?

-Me dijo varias cosas… y también que se ve con Sesshoumaru… lo sabías?

-No.

-Creo que Rin se está enamorando de Sesshoumaru. Pero si le sumas a todo lo que le pasa, que piense que si Sesshoumaru se entera de quién es puede odiarla…

-Kami…

Rin entró con Kira tomada de la mano. Kira corrió hacia su padre. Rin se notaba pálida y sudorosa.

-Es hermosa!

-Gracias… Rin, estás bien?

-Creo que mejor me siento un rato…

Rin se desplomó en el piso. Inuyasha la cargó.

-Rin!

-Ya si que no aguanto más…

El brazo de Rin destilaba sangre. Inuyasha la llevó a emergencias.

…………………………………………

Rin despertó en la misma cama de hospital que la vez pasada. Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

-Inuyasha…

-Tonta, me asustaste…

-Qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste… Rin, qué le diremos a Sesshoumaru? Es obvio que no puedes ocultar una herida como esa.

-Un accidente… una ventana se rompió… no lo sé…

-Eso puede ser… una ventana se rompió por accidente y te cayeron los trozos en la mano.

-Está bien…

-Descansa… iré a ver a Kagome…

-Está bien.

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza y se marchó. Al entrar en la habitación de Kagome, se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-Rin está… Sesshoumaru…

-Felicidades!

Inuyasha recibió las felicitaciones de su hermano y luego se acercó a Kagome.

-Rin va a venir?

-E…

-Mi tía tuvo un accidente…

-Qué? Dónde está? Cómo está?

-Tranquilo. Está en la 2013.

-Qué le pasó?

-Estaban cambiando un ventanal en su apartamento y se rompió uno de los paneles. Le cayeron en una mano.

Kagome no podía creer la habilidad de Inuyasha para mentir. Era como si no conociera a ese hombre.

-Iré a verla.

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo a decirle que estaba dormida. Sonrió al ver a su pequeña dormida.

-Inuyasha! Cómo serás de mentiroso!

-No puedo decirle la verdad, o sí? Además, me puse de acuerdo con Rin.

-Ah! Ya veo…

-Ya olvida eso… déjame cargar a mi princesita…

-Papa! Yo soy tu princesita!

-Las dos son mis princesitas.

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal este segundo capítulo? Espero que les este gustando, poco a poco iré desenmarañando y enredando un poquito más.**

**Espero sus reviews, besos, Mizuho**


	3. Ilusiones Desechadas

**Capítulo 3**

**Ilusiones Desechadas**

Rin despertó al sentir un movimiento a su lado. Al abrir los ojos, se sorprendió de ver a Sesshoumaru junto a ella.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Estás bien?

Rin se sentó en la cama. Sesshoumaru le acarició el rostro y le removió el pelo del mismo.

-Inuyasha me habló de tu accidente…

-No tenías que molestarte…

-Claro que sí…

-No, realmente… no tengo importancia…

-Oye…

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y le levantó la mirada.

-Importas… aunque sea sólo para mí, pero importas mucho…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Porqué dices esas cosas?

-No es nada… realmente…

Sesshoumaru notó que no había rastros de que nadie más estuviera en la habitación.

-Y tu familia?

-Yo… yo no tengo familia…

-Lo siento…

-Mi madre murió poco después de que nací… y mi padre… hubiera preferido no conocerlo a él tampoco…

-Lo siento…

-No tengo a nadie…

-No digas eso. Me tienes a mí…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru se levantó de su silla y la besó en la frente.

-Qué pasa, Rin? Porqué actúas de esta manera?

-…-

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sesshoumaru… si conocieras el verdadero pasado de una persona…

-No me importaría en lo más mínimo…

-Pero…

-No me importa lo oscuro que sea tu pasado… lo que me importa es tu presente.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con los ojos brillosos por las incipientes lágrimas.

-Qué significa eso?

-Significa que me importas, y que te quiero sin importarme todo lo que pudo haber en tu pasado…

-Pero…

-Olvida los peros, Rin…

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano herida y pasó sus dedos sobre la gasa que le cubría el antebrazo.

-Sabes algo? Todos tenemos un pasado del que nos avergonzamos… Todos deseamos que ciertas cosas nunca hayan pasado…

-No comprendes, Sesshoumaru… El problema es que yo no hice nada… pero estoy marcada…

-Cómo es eso de que no hiciste nada?

-Yo cargo con los errores de mi padre…

-Rin…

-Nada es suficiente… nada de lo que hago es suficiente para…

-Rin… tienes que olvidarlo…

-No sabes lo que es que te rechacen al momento de saber quién eres…

-Rin… yo te conozco… eres Rin Kashin…

-Soy una mentira…

-Eres una mujer maravillosa, y esto que te haces, no cambiará lo que alguien hizo antes de que nacieras…

-En verdad crees eso?

-Creo eso y más…

-Sesshoumaru, sabes perdonar?

-Cómo que si sé perdonar?

-Sí… perdonar con tu corazón… sin saber la falta cometida…

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio. Rin cerró los ojos y giró la cara hacia la pared. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los apretó con fuerza. Sintió una suave caricia en sus labios, era tibia, tierna. Abrió los ojos para ver que Sesshoumaru la besaba. Se apartó y acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo te perdono, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho… sea lo que sea que te hayan hecho… sea lo que sea que te hace tenerme miedo…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba, lloró como una niña hasta quedarse dormida. Sesshoumaru la vio dormir y acarició su cabellera.

-Quién te hizo tanto daño, preciosa? Quién te lastimó tanto?

…………………………………………………

Rin despertó y vio la habitación llena de arreglos florales. Había flores de todo tipo, sintió una tarjeta entre sus dedos. _–"Espero que hayas dormido bien y soñado conmigo, tenemos que hablar. Te quiero, Sesshoumaru".- _Rin gritó de la emoción al leer la tarjeta y se la pegó del pecho.

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru nunca volvió a visitarla. No le comentó nada a Inuyasha. Cuando le dieron de alta, comprendió la razón por la que Sesshoumaru no volvió, al recibir los informes de la empresa, se enteró que su jefe lo había enviado fuera de Japón por unas semanas.

-Pero ese tonto tiene mi número de celular… lo sabía, es que no le importo… pero y entonces… la tarjeta…

Rin se tiró sobre su cama. Contrario a lo que se esperaba, Rin llevaba una vida sencilla, vivía en un apartamento cómodo, ajustado a sus necesidades, confortable y decorado por ella misma. Se levantó para ir a visitar a Kagome e Inuyasha.

Al llegar a la casa, Inuyasha la saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola…

-Tía!

Rin cargó a Kira y la llenó de besos.

-Hola, princesita…

Kira pasó su mano sobre el yeso de Rin.

-Cuándo te vas a curar tía?

-Dentro de poco… dentro de muy poco… mi princesita…

Luego de un rato, Kira se fue a jugar con sus muñecas y Koishi dormía. Rin, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor.

-Me iré de Japón…

-Pero… Rin…

-Lo siento, Inuyasha… pero no puedo quedarme aquí…

-Pero por qué?

-Porque me enamoré de tu hermano… y no quiero imaginar que descubra que soy hija de Naraku…

-Rin, sólo tú piensas en esas cosas. Sesshoumaru está… me atrevo a decir que se está enamorando de ti… eso no le va a importar…

-No lo sabes… yo no lo sé, nadie lo sabe… sería lo mejor… después de todo, sólo soy un estorbo…

-No! Rin!

-Por Kami, Inuyasha, no me digas que nunca deseaste que no existiera, que Naraku no hubiese tocado a mamá… No lo digas, porque yo sé que sí… porque yo sé que me odiaste… que…

-CÁLLATE!

Inuyasha le iba a dar una bofetada a Rin, pero Kagome se metió en el medio y le dio a ella. Kagome lo vio con los ojos rojos mientras se pasaba las manos donde le diera el golpe.

-Kagome! Kagome, perdóname!

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Ves lo que me haces hacer! Hablas tantas estupideces juntas! Mira lo que hiciste!

Inuyasha seguía abrazando a Kagome.

-Porqué te metiste en el medio? Mi amor, nunca pretendí hacerte daño, ni a ella… me iba a detener, era sólo para asustarla…

Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Inuyasha.

-Perdóname… oh! Kami, perdóname, mi amor…

Kagome aún no podía hablar. Inuyasha la estrujaba contra su pecho. Vio a Rin.

-Esto si es tu culpa! Nada de lo que pasó antes es tu culpa! Pero esto, esto es todo culpa tuya!

-Ya! Detente, onegai!

Rin no soportaba más.

-Basta, por favor… ves lo que te digo? Sólo traigo desgracias!

-Inuyasha, suéltame…

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Suéltame…

Inuyasha la soltó. Kagome se volteó a ver a Rin, quien se horrorizó al ver la mano marcada en su rostro.

-Lo siento tanto…

-No sientes nada… Por Kami, siento como si se me fueran a salir los ojos… Rin, qué es lo que pasa? Desde hace meses estás actuando mal… Por Kami Rin, no ves que te queremos? Mis hijas te adoran! Pero tú te empecinas en ser infeliz… nosotros te hemos ofrecido una familia… nosotros somos tu familia…

-Es que no me lo merezco… no me lo merezco…

-Dime porqué? Acaso tú has hecho algo malo? Rin te has echado a los hombros una carga que no te pertenece… tú mereces ser feliz… muy feliz… y si el destino decidió que tu felicidad es con Sesshoumaru, entonces sé feliz con él…

Rin abrazó a Kagome.

-Lo siento tanto!

Luego de hablar un rato más, quedaron de acuerdo con que Rin se iría de viaje de vacaciones, para aclarar su mente. Antes de irse y contra las voluntades de Inuyasha, Rin les dejó una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre. Una vez solos y luego de acostar a Kira, Inuyasha se quedó pensativo.

-Inu…

-Kagome, mi amor…

Kagome se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Inuyasha, estás bien?

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor… nunca, jamás de los jamases pretendí hacerte daño… Kami, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento… mi amor, yo…

Kagome lo silenció besándolo apasionadamente.

-Nadie me mandó a meterme en el medio…

-Pero… Kami, a la madre de mis hijas… no…

-Inuyasha… deja eso así…

Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó con ternura.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor…

…………………………………………

**-2 meses después.-**

Rin duró dos semanas de vacaciones, ahora estaba de vuelta en Tokio, resolvía irse de Japón al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Sesshoumaru se olvidara de ella. Pensaba que no sería tan difícil si no se había molestado en llamarla en dos meses. Movía la cuchara dentro de la taza completamente distraída, veía a través de la ventana, el agua de lluvia plasmarse en el cristal. Ese día estaba especialmente triste y el clima sólo la hundía más en su tristeza. Un mozo se acercó a ella y le entregó una tarjeta y una rosa.

–"_**Mira más allá de las gotas. Espero que esos suspiros sean por mí. Te extrañé, preciosa…"** _ Rin levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se dio con el cristal de la ventana, para cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, no había nadie allí. Sintió una mano tibia y fuerte en su hombro y giró sobresaltada a ver a quién pertenecía.

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la recibió entre sus brazos, en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo, le llenó el cuello de tiernos besitos. Se separaron un instante en el que sus miradas se quedaron presas una de la otra. Sesshoumaru se sentía ahogar en las profundidades del mar esmeralda de la mirada femenina, acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

Rin no pudo resistirse, estaba derretida desde que se viera reflejada en los ojos dorados que parecían brillar con la intensidad de mil soles, sucumbió a la suave caricia y se entregó al beso más apasionado de toda su vida. Cuando sus cuerpos gritaron por oxígeno, se separaron. Sesshoumaru la mantuvo cercana a él, acarició sus mejillas y sus labios mientras sonreía.

-Me alegra ver que estés bien… recibiste las flores?

Rin asintió, aún incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla en aquella actitud. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las acarició y las acercó a sus labios.

-No tengo que trabajar hoy… vienes conmigo?

-Mmjjm…

Era todo lo que Rin podía decir, aún no se recuperaba por completo de aquel beso. Había parado de llover, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la guió fuera del lugar. Ya tenían un buen rato caminando, cuando Rin se detuvo en seco. Apretando la rosa en un puño y su otra mano cautiva de la de Sesshoumaru. Él se detuvo al sentir la resistencia.

-Qué pasa?

-No…

-No qué?

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte! Tú me dejaste sola y ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme que te ibas! Ahora te apareces y me besas…

Sesshoumaru la haló de la mano para acercarla a él, rozó sus labios en una suave y deliciosa tortura, como buscando que ella lo besara a él. Cuando ella lo hizo, la pegó a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera tatuarla en su piel.

-Estoy aquí para reponerlo…

-No! No quiero que repongas nada!

-Preciosa, no sabía que me iba de viaje hasta que vi a mi jefe, la nota que te dejé era por si despertabas antes de que volviera… déjame reponerlo… por favor…

-No! No soy un juguete!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sé bien que no eres un juguete, preciosa, no te vas a arrepentir… puedes confiar en mí…

-Pero es que…

-Dudas demasiado, piensas demasiado. Desconéctate sólo por un día!

Rin lo vio incrédula, era otra faceta completamente diferente la que Sesshoumaru le mostraba ahora.

-Nunca he extrañado a nadie, como te extrañé a ti en éstos dos meses… sólo pensaba en que debía llegar a las 5 al café… pensé que me odiarías… que ya no me hablarías… además…

-Además qué?

Tronó estruendosamente, Sesshoumaru la vio temblar y sonrió para sus adentros. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras. Un rayo surcó los cielos y Rin no lo dudó antes de refugiarse en los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru. El trueno fue peor que el anterior antes que un aguacero torrencial reanudara su caída. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Ven, conmigo, te vas a enfermar…

Sesshoumaru la llevó a su apartamento y le ofreció una toalla. Ella aún temblaba del frío, así que la abrazó y la frotó con sus manos para crear calor. Se fijó en sus labios azulados a causa del frío.

-Kami, estás azul!

Sesshoumaru se apresuró a buscar más cosas.

-E-estoy bien…

-Rin…

-Estoy bien… siempre me pongo así…

-Debes quitarte esta ropa…

Sesshoumaru la guió a su habitación y le ofreció ropa seca. Salió para que se pudiera cambiar. Rin se abrazó a la ropa calientita de Sesshoumaru y aspiró su aroma. Se vistió y salió en busca de Sesshoumaru, lo encontró en la cocina estornudando mientras ponía una olla con agua en la estufa.

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla. Volvió a estornudar.

-Será mejor que te cambies, hace demasiado frío…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y fue a cambiarse. Al volver, Rin le ofreció la taza con el té listo.

-Con dos de azúcar…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo probó.

-Delicioso… te sientes mejor?

-Sí, gracias… A dónde me ibas a llevar?

-A un jardín cercano… pero me imagino que lo tendremos que dejar para cuando haga sol…

-Lo siento… ahora soy yo quien debe…

-No debes hacer nada… tu ropa se puede secar en secadora?

-Sí, es de lavado normal…

-Vamos a lavarla…

Rin lo ayudó a poner la ropa en la lavadora. Al terminar, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la sala.

-No es así como pretendía que conocieras mi departamento, pero ya que estás aquí…

-Me gusta mucho. Quién te lo decoró?

-Yo mismo… si a esto le llamas decoración…

-Está muy bonito, Sessh… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la haló hacia él.

-Me gusta que me llames así…

-Cómo, Sessh?

-Sí…

Rin le sonrió sonrojada. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, tomó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios.

-Rin… hay algo que quiero decirte…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo… han pasado muchas cosas desde que te conocí… y cada una de ellas es para afirmarme algo que no quise ver…

Sesshoumaru volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Te quiero, Rin… te quiero… y te quiero a mi lado…

-No…

Rin se soltó de su agarre, con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas.

-Rin…

-No puedo…

-Porqué no?

-No me conoces…

-Sé lo que quiero saber…

Rin negó en silencio. Quería salir huyendo, pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sintió cierta calidez envolverla, eran los brazos de Sesshoumaru, la abrazaba desde atrás, envolviéndola entre ellos, asegurándole que nada malo le iba a pasar.

-Está bien, Rin… todo está bien…

-No está bien… no se supone que te enamores de mí…

-Cómo que no se supone?

-Yo no te merezco…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru recordó las palabras de Kagome. La apretó entre sus brazos y la llenó de tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

-Yo sí te merezco...

-Sesshoumaru… no puedes… no podemos…

-Porqué no, Rin? Dime una sola razón por la que no podemos estar juntos.

Rin, en su desespero por justificar su histeria, dijo lo primero que pensó.

-Soy la dueña de Shikon Incorporated…

-Que tú qué!

-Soy tu jefa… La reina del hielo… la desgraciada que todos odian… soy yo…

-Entonces renuncio, algún otro obstáculo?

Rin giró a verlo. Nunca había reconocido tantos sentimientos en una mirada. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya no soy tu empleado… ya no tienes excusas… Por Kami, Rin, por eso lloras? Princesa, no sabes que eso me duele?

-Sessh… no puedes renunciar…

-A lo que no voy a renunciar es a ti…

-Sessh…

-No lo haré, preciosa…

Ahora más que nunca, Rin se sentía con ganas de olvidarse de todo y entregarse a él allí mismo. Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y al no sentir resistencia, profundizó el beso, la mantenía cautiva de un abrazo que la pegaba a su cuerpo completamente.

Poco a poco las caricias fueron encendiendo sus pieles, el deseo que trataban de reprimir en vano tomó el control. Rin deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho y luego debajo de su camisa. Sesshoumaru se la sacó de inmediato, volvieron a besarse sin perder un segundo. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama, la desvistió lentamente, llenándola de besos y caricias. Al fijarse en su pecho, la sintió retraerse. Tenía marcas, muchas marcas, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y luego besó cada marca, las acarició con su lengua, volvió a sus labios y fijó su mirada en la suya.

-Eres hermosa…

-Pero…

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida…

Rin no pudo contestar, Sesshoumaru no la dejaba volver a la realidad. Probó las delicias de la piel de Rin, mientras sus suspiros y gemidos, lo llevaban a la cima. Deslizó sus dedos sobre ella y hasta su intimidad, la sintió estremecerse con sus caricias, pero también reconoció su deseo. La acarició con suavidad y finalmente deslizó sus dedos dentro de ella. Ella se aferró a su cuello y dejó escapar un grito. Sesshoumaru la acariciaba mientras se perdía en las delicias de su pecho, excitado al máximo, su propio cuerpo le exigió que le prestara atención.

-Estás lista, mi amor?

-Mmjjjmm…

Sesshoumaru la penetró con todo el peso de su cuerpo, Rin se aferró a él con sus uñas mientras se tragaba un grito, este era lleno de dolor. Cuando Sesshoumaru la vio, se detuvo.

-Qué pasó? Te hice daño?

Rin negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, no pudo evitar dos lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos y se perdieron en su cabellera.

-Kami, Rin, te hice daño…

-No… estoy bien…

-Pero porqué lloras?

-Ya… ya casi no duele…

-No duele? E-e…

-Es mi primera vez…

Aquello terminó de lanzarlo por el despeñadero de sus pasiones. Era su primero, se sentía en las nubes y un poco más arriba, capaz de llegar a la luna. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó apasionadamente.

-Debiste decírmelo antes…

-Ya no importa…

-Te amo, Rin…

Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor con calma, tomándose su tiempo, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, las molestias se convirtieron en caricias y todo se unió para ser placer, el delicioso placer de tener a Sesshoumaru entre sus piernas haciéndole el amor. Las palabras de Sesshoumaru rondaban su mente como un disco rayado. De repente todo se quedó en blanco y sólo se escuchó a sí misma gritar el nombre de su amado a la vez que él la llamaba a ella. Sintió sus besos apasionados y su cuerpo sobre ella.

Sesshoumaru se quedó dentro de ella un largo rato, mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban. La abrazó con fuerza mientras llenaba su pecho de tiernos besitos. Se separó de ella para acomodarse a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho. La sintió besarlo en el pecho y aferrarse a él. La luz de un relámpago surcó los cielos y al tronar, Rin se pegó aún más a Sesshoumaru, como si eso fuera posible. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su espalda.

-Tranquila, mi amor… nunca creí conocer a una mujer que le temiera a los truenos…

-No me gustan… nunca me han gustado…

Sesshoumaru rió al sentir caricias en su pecho.

-No me hagas cosquillas…

Rin sonrió y lo vio a los ojos, se acomodó a su altura. Acarició su mejilla, nariz y labios.

-Nunca creí conocer a un hombre tan perfecto como tú…

-No soy perfecto…

-Para mí sí lo eres… te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y cariño.

-Y yo a ti, preciosa… estos 8 meses han sido una tortura…

-8 meses? Pero si es lo que llevamos conociéndonos…

-Precisamente, preciosa… y adivina qué día es hoy…

-Kami!

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Justo ese día se cumplían los 8 meses de haberse conocido. Rin sonrió mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba su mano y la besaba. Rin se sentía como una niña, todo su cuerpo lleno de energía, felicidad, era tanta que no la podía controlar. Sesshoumaru lo notaba en su mirada y sólo sonreía.

-Un pajarito me contó que pensabas dejarme… irte de Japón para que te olvidara… Pero verás… ni este pajarito ni yo queremos que te vayas… porque ambos sabemos y sé que tú sabes… que eres la única para mí… así como yo soy para ti…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Kagome…

-Bueno… ella se unió al final…

-Qué?

-Inuyasha…

-Inu…

-De hecho, casi me rompe la cara por no haberte llamado. Y me dijo que si te dejaba ir, que nunca más me hablaría…

Rin rió divertida, acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru mientras le recordaba haber dicho que no soportaba a Inuyasha.

-Creí que tu hermanito era una pulga molestosa y que sólo lo soportabas por el amor a tu sobrinita…

-Mis sobrinitas… ningún perro está libre de pulgas… Inuyasha te quiere mucho, preciosa… más que a mí, me atrevo a decir…

Rin rió.

-Inuyasha ha sido como mi padre… mi hermano… yo lo amo… su familia es mi familia… y esas niñas… esas niñas son mi felicidad…

-Y dónde quedo yo en todo esto?

-Tú? Dónde quieres estar?

-Justo aquí…

Rin sonrió.

-Entonces aquí estarás…

…………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Cómo creen que va? No creo que resulte muy largo, así que espero que les guste sin que se cansen.**

**Besitos **

**Mizuho**


	4. Aprender a Ser Feliz

**Capítulo 4**

**Aprender a Ser Feliz**

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir el vacío entre sus brazos. Se atrevió a pensar que hubiese sido un sueño, pero reconoció el frío característico de no tener ropa. Se puso su pantalón y por más que buscó, no encontró su camisa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y un delicioso aroma lo llamó hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Rin, usando únicamente su camisa y preparando una deliciosa comida. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la nuca.

-Qué haces preciosa?

-Me tomé la libertad de cocinar… espero que no te moleste…

-Para nada…

Sesshoumaru reconoció el olor a limpio en su piel y sonrió.

-Iré a darme un baño…

Soltó su agarre y se detuvo en su salida de la cocina cuando Rin lo llamó.

-Espera…

-Qué pa…

Rin lo besó mientras se colgaba de su cuello. Sesshoumaru le respondió el beso, rodeándola por la cintura. Al separarse sonrieron y se besaron nuevamente. Sesshoumaru se puso una ropa cómoda, aún llovía y la temperatura había bajado aún más. Al volver a la cocina, vio a Rin usando sus pantalones. Sonrió.

-Porqué te queda tan bien mi ropa? Debo revisar mi guardarropa…

Rin rió.

-Espero que te guste… hice algo sencillo…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Estoy seguro de que me gustará.

Rin le pidió que la esperara en la cama, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue a la habitación. Cuando Rin entró cargando una bandeja, Sesshoumaru la ayudó a llevarla hasta la cama.

-Pero preciosa, me tenías que pedir que te ayudara…

-Pero quiero hacerlo para ti…

-No me mal acostumbres…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama junto con Rin y esperó con paciencia a que ella destapara el plato.

-Rin!

-No te gusta eso? Lo siento, pensé que sí…

-Preciosa, me encanta…

Rin había preparado una ensalada y papas salteadas con tocineta molida esparcida por encima. Besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-No pude descongelar la carne a tiempo…

-Mi amor, esto es perfecto…

Rin le llevó un trozo de comida a la boca, Sesshoumaru sonrió y abrió la boca. Al probar la comida de Rin cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Delicioso!

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru le permitió alimentarlo entre dulces besitos y suaves caricias. Tomó el tenedor y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con ella. Al terminar de comer, la besó en los labios luego de hacer la bandeja a un lado.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar…

-Déjame cuidarte, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó por la cintura y se inclinó sobre ella haciéndola quedar entre él y el colchón, Rin sonrió y acarició su cabellera.

-No reposas la comida?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Háblame más de ti… quiero saberlo todo de ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, tomó su mano y se la acercó a sus labios.

-Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé… háblame de lo que te hace feliz…

-Tú…

-Sessh!

-Es en serio, preciosa… lo único que me hacía feliz era estar con mi mamá…

-Cómo era ella?

-Hermosa, inteligente, cariñosa… me gustaba pasar las tardes con ella, me leía historias asombrosas… también me enseñó a cocinar…

-Me hubiera gustado tener una mamá así…

-Murió cuando tenía 5 años…

-Sessh…

-Un accidente de autos…

-Lo siento, mi amor… y tu papá?

-Él era bueno, pero discutíamos mucho… por eso yo me fui a estudiar al extranjero… entonces él se casó otra vez… yo volví, su esposa, la mamá de Inuyasha…

-Háblame de ella…

-Muy dulce… siempre me trató como a un hijo… pero cuando cumplí los 15, me fui a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Inuyasha ya tenía 6 años. Un año después, ella murió y mi papá no soportó perder otra esposa y se quitó la vida…

-Kami…

-Pero hay más… Hay algo que Inuyasha no me quiere decir…

-Qué crees que sea?

-A Izayoi la secuestraron… pidieron una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, la policía no le permitió a mi papá negociar con los secuestradores… y ahí pasó algo… papá no me dejó volver… pero Izayoi estaba enferma… sólo sé que murió de tristeza…

Sesshoumaru notó que Rin lloraba a lágrima viva, la abrazó y la besó en la sien.

-Qué pasa mi amor?

-Tanto sufrimiento! Tantas cosas!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero cariño… no te tienes que poner así…

-Pero es que yo…

-Preciosa, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Luego de que Rin se calmara, la continuó abrazando. La camisa que usaba estaba abierta y vio su pecho. Acarició las marcas.

-Cómo te hiciste esto?

-Me lo hicieron…

Sesshoumaru le iba a pedir que no siguiera, pero ella continuó.

-Mi padre…

-Tu padre?

-Sí… el hombre más cruel y ruin del mundo… el mismísimo Satán…

-Rin…

-Algunos los tengo desde que tengo memorias, los demás me los fue haciendo con el paso de los años… me quemaba con un cigarrillo… si hacía las cosas mal me golpeaba con una vara… la que usan para los caballos… y si dejaba caer algo y se rompía, me metía las manos entre dos planchas de hierro…

-BASTA!

Rin se incorporó y no pudo creer verlo con los ojos rojos.

-Cómo alguien es capaz de tal crueldad?

-Ese hombre no tenía corazón…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo puede conmoverte mi sufrimiento cuando el tuyo ha sido mayor? Kami, Rin…

-Hay tantas cosas que debes saber…

-No… no quiero saber nada más… ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado.

-Pero es que… estarías viviendo una mentira…

-Pues la viviré…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Por favor recuerda tus palabras… no me juzgues sin recordarlas…

Sesshoumaru limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y la besó apasionadamente. Comprendió entonces que la razón por la que Rin era de esa manera, era porque toda su vida la menospreciaron. La abrazó con fuerza mientras se prometió a sí mismo demostrarle cuánto vale.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Dónde está él?

-No lo sé…

-No lo sabes?

-No… yo huí de su casa cuando tenía 12 años… cuando intentó… cuando quiso…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, con todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que le habían hecho, todo lo que había pasado, Rin fue capaz de olvidarlo y hacerlo a un lado y entregarse a él sólo por el amor que le profesaba. Desde ese instante supo que Rin era digna de su devoción, sólo por el amor tan puro y limpio que le ofrecía. Acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura, rozó su nariz con su cuello.

-Te amo, Rin…

-No te imaginas las veces que soñé que me decías eso…

-Sé que te duele… pero quiero saber más…

-De eso? Cuando me escapé?

-Sí…

-Pasé de hogar en hogar… me hice pasar por muda durante varios años, de esa manera evitaba tener que contestar respuestas. Y entonces Inuyasha me encontró… me dijo que me protegería y que se haría cargo de mí… me envió a una escuela en el extranjero…

-Y esa empresa que tienes?

-Cuando volví a Japón… era la ahijada de un magnate, mi protector… Inuyasha no podía costear mis gastos, pero él sí lo hizo… me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba aprender, me enseñó los secretos de los negocios… cuando murió me creí nuevamente en la calle… pero no… me dejó su empresa… él no tenía más familiares… sólo éramos nosotros dos…

-Lo siento tanto, preciosa…

-No, mi amor… él ya era un señor mayor… yo tuve la dicha de conocerlo y de hacerle compañía.

Rin acarició el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, no te importa que tenga dinero?

-No… preciosa… no me importa nada…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Ya reposamos suficiente…

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Sesshoumaru la apresaba entre él y el colchón. Se quedó viéndola fijo a los ojos. Rin se dejó de reír y acarició su rostro.

-Qué pasa?

-Si hago algo que no te gusta o que te recuerde algo malo, me lo dices de inmediato…

-Sessh…

-En todo, preciosa… Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño…

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Rin…

Rin se dejó hacer el amor, mucho más relajada que la primera vez, Sesshoumaru le permitió experimentar para que conociera su cuerpo, se veían a los ojos y sonreían, se mantenían en un abrazo. La noche los atrapó entregados al placer de amarse sin límites ni barreras.

……………………………………

Llegaron al restaurante tomados de la mano, al verlos, Kagome le llamó la atención a Inuyasha. La pequeña Kira corrió hacia sus tíos, Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó en la mejilla, Rin también la besó en la mejilla. Tomaron asiento en la mesa, Rin acarició las mejillas de Koishi que dormía en su cargador, saludó a Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha se quedó viéndolos. Sesshoumaru examinó el menú.

-Ya ordenaron?

-No, te estábamos esperando…

-Tío, porqué venías tomando a tía de la mano? Es tu novia?

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verse descubierto. Asintió.

-Sí, princesita, tu tía Rin y yo somos novios…

Kira vio a su tía sorprendida y sonriente. Rin veía a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Es verdad tía?

-Claro que sí, princesita… tu tía es mi novia.

Rin sonrió y reaccionó a las preguntas de su sobrina.

-Sí, mi amor…

-Y tú lo quieres mucho?

-Mucho, mucho…

-Y tú, tío? La quieres mucho?

-Si, mucho…

-Tía…

-Dime…

-Tío va a ser el papá de tus bebés?

Rin rió completamente sonrojada y la besó en la cabeza.

-Aún no es tiempo de pensar en eso.

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo al menú mientras en su mente se armaba la imagen de una familia con Rin, notó que no era difícil porque ya lo había pensado antes. Inuyasha apenas habló hasta que la misma Rin le pidió su opinión.

-Inu… Inuyasha, no estás feliz?

-Sólo te advierto, Sesshoumaru, que si juegas con Rin te rompo lo irrompible!

-Inuyasha!

-Keh!

Sesshoumaru tomó una mano de Rin y la besó.

-Estás segura de que quieres a este renacuajo?

-Sessh! No le digas así! Inu es mi hermano!

-Sí, sí, defiéndelo. Como él no sabe hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Te voy a…

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se concentró en su plato. Kagome lo hizo olvidarse de lo anterior y continuar con la cena en paz. Al finalizar la cena, Sesshoumaru entregó su tarjeta de crédito al mozo. Pocos minutos después, el mozo se acercó y le comentó en voz baja que esa tarjeta no tenía fondos. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y buscó otra, el mozo, al verla le dijo que esa no la aceptaban en el establecimiento.

-Entonces cuál sí aceptan? Tenga…

Sesshoumaru le entregó otra.

-Qué pasa, Sessh?

-Nada… parece que me sobregiré en una tarjeta…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Señor…

El mozo le dijo que esa tarjeta también estaba sobregirada. Sesshoumaru se vio en aprietos, no tenía tanto efectivo consigo, mientras pensaba lo que haría, Rin le tomó una mano y colocó una tarjeta de crédito platinum en sus manos.

-No, Rin…

-Está bien, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru se sintió derrotado y entregó la tarjeta de Rin. Inuyasha estaba igualmente avergonzado porque había olvidado su billetera en la casa.

-Lo siento, Rin… olvidé mi cartera…

-Está bien, no importa…

Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla.

-Está bien, mi amor, en serio.

Al salir del restaurante, en el auto de Sesshoumaru. Él se quedó viendo hacia el frente, sin moverse. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Perdóname, Rin… no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti… Tal vez no vi lo que afecta realmente la posición social…

Rin se enfureció y le dio una cachetada. Sesshoumaru la vio y en lugar de reclamarle, el corazón se le encogió, Rin estaba llorando.

-Rin…

-Porqué dices esas cosas? Sesshoumaru, yo te amo. Porqué dices que no eres bueno o suficiente? Eres perfecto para mí porque eres exactamente lo que quiero!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Lo siento…

-Sessh, olvidemos esto, sí? La noche fue maravillosa y no quiero que se arruine…

-Tienes razón…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y puso el auto en marcha. Rin frunció el ceño al verlo tomar camino a su apartamento. Al llegar, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Que descanses, preciosa…

-Eres un idiota!

Rin se bajó del auto y se fue a la puerta de su edificio. Intentaba ver entre sus lágrimas la llave de la puerta. Sintió un abrazo desde atrás.

-Preciosa…

-Suéltame!

-Mi amor…

-No soy tu amor! Eres un idiota!

-Eres mi amor, preciosa, eres todo mi corazón…

-No es verdad!

-Rin, porqué lloras?

-Porque eres un tonto y estás jugando conmigo y le voy a decir a Inuyasha para que cumpla su promesa!

-Acaso me vas a acosar?

-Encima te burlas de mí!

-Pero Rin, qué fue lo que hice? No sé porqué me dices eso ni actúas así…

Rin iba a protestar, pero Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………………

-Hm! Sessh!

Sin poder abrir los ojos aún, Rin gemía y suspiraba. Sesshoumaru la despertaba con una dosis matutina de besos por todo su cuerpo. Estaba centrado en su pecho. Besaba cada pezón y jugaba con él entre sus labios. Fue bajando hasta su vientre y aún más abajo. Cuando Rin lo sitió separarle las piernas, las juntó con fuerza y despertó completamente.

-No! Sessh, me da vergüenza…

-Por qué deberías sentir vergüenza? Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Pero aún así…

-Déjamelo a mí…

Sesshoumaru separó sus piernas. Rin se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Eres realmente hermosa, mi amor…

-Ya, por favor… no me mires así…

Sesshoumaru la besó provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y ella dejara escapar un grito ahogado por sus propias manos. Sesshoumaru rió calladamente y continuó brindándole placer con sus labios. Rin no sabía que hacer más que intentar inútilmente de cerrar las piernas. Sesshoumaru la sostenía de las caderas, evitando que le huyera y mantenía a la vez sus piernas abiertas. Redujo la intensidad de sus besos y caricias.

-Más!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se deslizó sobre su cuerpo hasta cubrirla por completo.

-Deliciosa…

Sin dejarle tiempo a hablar, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que entraba en ella. Se desvivió por hacerle el amor, la sentía apretarlo en su interior y mientras se aferraba a él y lo llamaba a gritos con una voz llena de placer y pasión. Finalmente sus cuerpos se entregaron al placer. Se mantuvieron como uno hasta que el despertador de Sesshoumaru sonó a las 6:30. Sesshoumaru la llenó de tiernos besitos buscando sacarla de su aletargamiento.

-Cariño… princesa… pequeña…

-Hm?

-Preciosa, no irás a trabajar?

-Hhm? Ya es de día?

-Son las 6 y media…

-No quiero separarme de ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Puedes llamarme cuando quieras…

-De verdad?

-Cuando quieras, pequeña…

-Cuando me dices así, me siento como si nada malo me pudiera pasar…

-Eso es porque yo te quiero y te protegeré de lo que sea…

Rin sonrió y lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru sonrió porque aún no abría los ojos.

-Dame 5 minutos más…

Sesshoumaru rió y le dijo al oído que quería bañarse con ella. Rin abrió los ojos y los centró en la mirada ambarina que estudiaba sus facciones.

-De verdad no estoy soñando…

-No, mi pequeña…

-Estoy contigo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó. Rin lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Sesshoumaru se dejó llevar y descansó sobre su pecho unos minutos.

-Rin…

-Es que… soñé tantas veces con esto… no te imaginas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Ya estaban bajo la ducha. Rin se tomó su tiempo para lavarlo con la esponja. Donde creía que lo había restregado muy duro, le daba un besito. Sesshoumaru sonreía ya que Rin le había besado todo el cuerpo creyendo que lo estaba dejando en carne viva.

-Sessh, estás todo rojo…

-Se me quita en unos minutos. Es que es nueva y es un poco áspera. Ahora me toca a mí…

Sesshoumaru le sacó el jabón que tenía y luego de ponerle más, empezó a lavarla. Al ver que causaba el mismo efecto en ella, se detuvo.

-Preciosa, estás bien?

-Sí… aunque arde un poquito…

Luego de restregarla con cuidado, Sesshoumaru la acercó a él en un posesivo abrazo y la besó apasionadamente.

Mientras Sesshoumaru se vestía, Rin se metió en la cocina y preparó el desayuno. Cuando Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, se encontró con la mesa puesta y el desayuno servido. Sintió congoja por no haberle dicho antes y la besó con ternura.

-Se ve delicioso, preciosa…

Rin sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse. Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

-No puedo comer a estas horas… me cae mal… lo siento, preciosa, debí decírtelo antes…

-Kami, preparé tanto…

Rin bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, mi amor… creí que te gustaría…

-No es que no me guste, preciosa… es que me cae mal comer antes de las 9 de la mañana… Hey…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro con su dedo índice.

-Rin, no me gusta cuando te pones así… me siento tan miserable por ser quien te causa esto…

-Lo siento…

-Rin…

Sesshoumaru supo que Rin se sentía mal, no porque él no pudiera comer, sino por meterse en su cocina sin decírselo. Se sentó a su lado en la mesa y la besó en la mejilla. Comenzó a comer y Rin, al verlo se sorprendió.

-Sessh! Te vas a enfermar!

-No… estoy seguro de que tu comida no me va a enfermar…

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina y sentía las gotas se sudor frío recorrer su rostro. En su estómago sentía que había una guerra nuclear. Jaken entró para darle unos documentos.

-Vaya! Pareces muerto viviente!

-Necesito algo para la digestión.

Se escuchaba un murmuro general. Jaken se asomó a las afueras de la oficina de Sesshoumaru y volvió a entrar.

-Rin está aquí!

-Rin?

Rin entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru y cerró la puerta, vio a Jaken y a Sesshoumaru.

-Está bien… puedes confiar en él…

-Lo sé… cómo estás, Jaken?

-Muy bien… a qué se debe el honor de su grata visita?

-Vine a ver a… Sessh! Estás enfermo!

Rin se acercó a él con prisa y lo besó en la sien.

-Estoy bien…

-No puedes estar bien… mírate…

Jaken se quedó observando la escena.

-Hay algo que me quieran decir?

Rin sonrió mientras abrazaba a Sesshoumaru.

-No le has dicho nada?

-No…

-Cómo serás, a tu mejor amigo…

-Sí, a tu mejor amigo… qué es lo que no me han dicho?

-La preciosa y yo estamos juntos…

-Por fin… Creí que no se lo pedirías!

Rin rió y lo besó en la sien.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes. No sé de nadie que se complemente tan bien como ustedes… bueno, tu hermano y Kagome…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se olvidó de todo.

-Sesshoumaru, vete a descansar, no estás bien...

-Apuesta lo que quieras a que desayunó antes de las 9.

-Jaken, no me ayudas.

Rin lo hizo verla y acariciando su rostro le pidió excusas.

-No te preocupes, preciosa… dentro de poco se me pasa.

Tocaron a la puerta de la oficina. Rin se levantó del brazo del sillón y Jaken abrió la puerta.

-El medicamento que el señor me pidió.

-Gracias, Ari…

-Señor, tengo varios mensajes para usted…

-Los tienes escritos?

-Sí señor…

-Pásamelos.

La secretaria le pasó los mensajes y salió de la oficina. Sesshoumaru se tomó las pastillas y revisó los mensajes. Rin estaba nuevamente sentada sobre el brazo del sillón.

-Sí que eres un hombre solicitado.

-No sé de dónde sacan que quiero más tarjetas de crédito.

Sesshoumaru desechó cuatro de los 6 mensajes. Había uno de Inuyasha y otro de una mujer. Al verlo, Sesshoumaru viró los ojos.

-Sessh…

-Nada importante. Porqué estás aquí, preciosa?

-Se canceló la reunión del medio día y quise venir a pedirte que me acompañes a comer…

-Encantado, preciosa…

Jaken se excusó y salió de la oficina. Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron y se besaron.

-Te llevaré a un sitio fabuloso…

-Sí?

-Sí… comes mariscos, verdad?

-Sí…

-Te va a encantar…

Rin sonrió y lo besó nuevamente.

-Si es contigo, eso es seguro.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Tu apartamento es tuyo o rentado?

-Es mío. Por qué?

-Sólo quería saber… preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la haló para besarla nuevamente, sonrió y acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Vendré por ti más tarde…

-Dame otro…

Se separaron lenta y tortuosamente, Rin volvió a su oficina y Sesshoumaru continuó con su trabajo. Poco después, Jaken volvió a la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, hermano… pero no creo que debas permitir que ella venga aquí.

-Por qué no?

-Vamos, sabes cómo son las cosas en una oficina. Luego dirán que es tu amante y no sé cuantas cosas… te lo digo para protegerla a ella.

-Lo sé, Jaken… nos acompañarás a comer?

-No, lo siento, pero le prometí a Kari que iría a casa.

-Está bien.

-Sesshoumaru, pero no pretenderás jugar con Rin?

-No. Rin es diferente… Rin es…

-Ten en cuenta que es una niña para ti…

-Eso me puede importar menos. La pequeña me hace sentir vivo. Es… es todo lo que siempre busqué y nunca encontré… Jaken, es perfecta…

Jaken sonrió y sólo esperó estar equivocado, porque a su parecer, esa relación estaba destinada a fracasar.

-Te puedo dar un consejo?

-Cuál?

-Quiero que recuerdes siempre, que tus métodos de diversión y los de ella son muy diferentes. No te rezagues si ella quiere salir…

-Jaken, estás traduciendo tu matrimonio en mi vida…

-Y sé porqué te lo digo. Kari casi me deja porque yo encontraba aburrido lo que a ella le divertía. Y sólo soy 10 años mayor que ella. Tú eres 20 años mayor que Rin.

-15, gracias por la observación.

……………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les parece? Cómo va? Espero sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Una Desagradable Sorpresa

**Capítulo 5**

**Una Desagradable Sorpresa**

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina sintiendo que el mundo se le venía arriba, estaba que se caía del sueño. El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de su aletargamiento.

-Bueno?

-Mi amor, estás bien? Te oyes cansado…

-Estoy bien. Qué pasó?

-Nada… sólo te llamé para… no lo sé… tenía que hablar contigo… sentía esa urgencia por llamarte y decirte que te amo… Lo siento, tal vez estás muy ocupado y yo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… y no me pidas disculpas…

-Inu…

-Llámame cuantas veces quieras, cuando quieras… qué haces?

-Le estoy dando leche a Koishi…

-Quisiera verte… le das un beso de mi parte…

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Inuyasha sonrió al terminar la llamada. Se sentía nuevo, lleno de energía. Continuó con su trabajo, esperando con ansias el medio día, para ir por Kira al colegio.

Rin suspiró por enésima vez mientras leía un aburrido contrato y vio al teléfono, quiso llamarlo, pero se contuvo, no debía estar pegada a él como una espora.

-Debo comportarme como una mujer, no como una chiquilla... pero es que quiero oírlo… Kami, Rin, compórtate!

Rin se esforzó por centrarse en su trabajo. Sesshoumaru terminó de leer el quinto informe, cuando notó que Rin no lo había llamado, sonrió sintiendo pena por ella, de seguro que estaba muy ocupada y por eso no lo había llamado.

Finalmente llegó la hora de la comida. Ya Sesshoumaru se sentía mareado por el hambre cuando vio la sensual figura de su novia asomarse por su puerta. Guardó el documento que trabajaba, y se puso de pie.

-Cariño…

-Mi amor, tienes hambre?

-No te lo imaginas, vamos…

-Espera…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Vamos, de verdad tengo hambre.

En el ascensor, se encontraron con Jaken. Aprovechando que estaban sólo ellos 3, Rin lo invitó a ir con ellos.

-Gracias, pero ya le dije a Sesshoumaru que iré a comer a casa. Mi esposa cocinó.

Rin sonrió.

-Te prometo que haré que se conozcan. Estoy seguro que se llevarían bien…

Al llegar a la primera planta, se despidieron. Sesshoumaru la guió hasta su auto y emprendieron camino hacia el restaurante.

-Llamé al banco esta mañana.

-Qué pasó?

-No estaba sobregirada, sino que la computadora tenía una fecha de vencimiento y la tarjeta tiene impresa otra. Ya lo arreglaron, no debe darme más problemas.

Rin sonrió.

-Mi amor, no me importa pagar la comida.

-Preciosa, mi novia no debe pagar en ningún lugar, y menos cuando esté conmigo.

-Esta mañana llegó algo a mi oficina y me sorprendí.

-Qué cosa?

-Habías pedido un préstamo y te lo negaron, pero no tiene razones.

-Y cómo lo sabes?

-Pues haré lo que Jaken me sugirió y entre los perfiles al azar que me llevaron, estaba el tuyo.

-Ah…

-Divorciado, cuándo pretendías decírmelo?

-No es que me muera por hablar de mi ex esposa, preciosa. Pero sí, soy divorciado.

-Y porqué se divorciaron? Digo, para no hacer lo mismo yo.

-No te acuestes con mi jefe…

-Bromeas…

-No. Se acostaba con mi antiguo jefe. Una noche, que el desgraciado me hizo trabajar de más, luego de eliminar "por error" un informe que me tomó una semana hacer y me pidió que lo volviera a hacer. Pero como yo tenía una copia que el no sabía que existía, sólo tuve que copiarlo y organizarlo. Llegué a mi casa, 3 horas antes de lo esperado y allí, en la sala, en mi sillón favorito, ellos dos jugaban al gato y al ratón.

-Kami, qué hiciste?

-Entré, fui a mi habitación, recogí mis cosas y cuando bajé con la maleta fue que notaron que estaba allí. Les dije que no se preocuparan por mí, y me fui.

-Kami, mi amor…

-Eso fue algo bastante estúpido… estaba tan furioso que no me importó nada y simplemente me divorcié. Ahora ellos viven en mí ex casa, se quedaron con mi perro y mi sillón.

-Tenías un perro…

-Era de los dos, pero ella se quedó con él.

-Esa mujer debe estar loca, o sea, engañar a un papazote como tú… es que está loca de verdad…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Es en serio, Sessh, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en dejarte por un viejo verde.

-Pienso que es mejor así. De lo contrario, no sé que hubiera pasado de yo seguir casado y conocerte.

-Pero aún así…

Rin se quedó viendo por la ventana unos minutos.

-Sessh?

-Sí?

-Tú la amabas? Es decir claro que la amabas, era tu esposa… pero…

-El amor muere, Rin… y ese hace rato que se volvió cenizas que se llevó el viento.

Llegaron al restaurante. En el parqueo había una vendedora de flores, Sesshoumaru le compró una rosa y se la entregó a Rin besándola en la mejilla.

-Una hermosa flor, para una bella dama…

Rin sonrió y recibió la flor. Sesshoumaru la escoltó al interior del restaurante y la llevó a una mesa junto a una pecera.

-Esto es cruel, Sessh… nos verán comernos a sus primos…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y eligió otra mesa, esta era junto a una cascada artificial.

-Mucho mejor.

Sentados en la mesa, se acercó el mozo, Sesshoumaru pidió vino para ambos y le preguntó por Andy. El mesero le dijo que sí estaba en el local y Sesshoumaru le pidió que le dijera que él estaba allí.

-Quién es Andy?

-Un compañero de la universidad, es el dueño del restaurante…

-Ah, ya veo…

Pocos minutos después, un hombre de la misma edad que Sesshoumaru, el pelo ya mostraba algunas canas, pero su rostro igual, lleno de jovialidad.

-Sesshoumaru! Viejo zorro!

-Andrew!

Los amigos se saludaron con una palmada en la espalda. Sesshoumaru le presentó a Rin como su novia, Andrew la saludó.

-Vaya! Qué me cuentas? Tenías tiempo sin pasar por aquí.

-Sí venía, pero no estabas.

Luego de una corta charla, Andrew volvió a su oficina y Rin se quedó viendo a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Cuántas de tus novias has traído aquí?

-A ninguna. Además de que yo no tengo novias.

-No?

-Claro que no!

-Vamos, Sessh, quién te va a creer? Y además, por qué a mí sí…

-Porque eres diferente… eres tan diferente que así es como me fascinas y por eso todo será diferente…

Rin se sonrojó, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No te compliques, preciosa… nunca me he sentido como me siento cuando estoy contigo…

-Sessh…

-Además… me gusta más este nuevo yo…

Sesshoumaru sostenía su rostro por su barbilla, la besó apasionadamente. Y acarició sus labios.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Te quiero, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Como aperitivo, Sesshoumaru pidió una mariscada para los dos, al llevarles el plato, Rin sonrió y luego de besarlo en la mejilla, cazó el camarón más grande que coronaba el plato, Sesshoumaru rió.

-Así que fue para robarme!

-No, mi amor! Se llama tácticas de guerra…

Sesshoumaru nunca había disfrutado de una comida como ésta, donde Rin le coqueteaba constante e inconscientemente. Ya habían llegado al postre, coincidieron en el mismo y cuando se lo sirvieron con dos cucharas, Sesshoumaru tomó un poco en una y lo llevó hasta los labios de Rin, ella sonrió y lo probó.

-Es delicioso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió el bocado que Rin le ofrecía. Comían el postre y se comían con los ojos. Sesshoumaru se detuvo al ver quien acababa de llegar al restaurante. Hizo una súplica mental para que no se sentara cerca de ellos, pero demasiado tarde, ella los había visto. Rin notó la incomodidad en su rostro.

-Qué pasa, Sessh?

-Hablando del rey de Roma, la reina se asoma. Mi ex…

-Dónde?

-Detrás de ti…

Rin escuchó la voz con un fingido tono agradable, saludar a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, qué sorpresa! Cómo has estado?

-Mejor imposible… Kagura, ella es mi novia…

-Mucho gusto, Rin Kashin…

-Ajá… con que novia de Sesshoumaru…

Rin se crispó cuando le dejó la mano en el aire. Buscó la sonrisa más cordial de su repertorio y se la instaló a la fuerza.

-Sí, la verdad es que no comprendo cómo lo pudiste dejar libre, pero tus pérdidas, mis ganancias…

-Dime algo, Rin… en qué grado estás?

-Eso depende de cual especialidad quieras saber?

-Qué tal chuparte el dedo?

-Hm! Fíjate que ese aún no lo termino, pero ya hice el máster en patearte el trasero…

Sesshoumaru se aguantó la risa. Rin no era tan dócil como parecía.

-Y… me imagino que casarte no está en tus planes… digo, con un futuro tan prometedor en el lap dance que tienes…

-Verás, yo decidí ser una verdadera profesional. Aunque no me puedo dar los lujos que le sacas al baile con el tubo, vivo bien y cómoda.

-Qué bajo has caído, Sesshoumaru…

-No, verás, ahora es que estoy en la cima. Cuando estaba contigo estaba en una cueva subterránea, nada puede ir más bajo que tú.

Kagura iba a hablar, pero Sesshoumaru ya no le prestaba atención. Encontraba fascinante la mirada de Rin llena de rabia, tomó su mano y la acarició.

-Qué tal si nos vamos antes de que la vieja bruja esta nos amargue la tarde?

-Sesshoumaru tú…

-Tú no tienes ni voz, ni voto. Y te advierto algo, vieja bruja, mantente alejada de mí hombre, si no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz. De acuerdo?

Rin la hizo a un lado de forma desdeñosa y con Sesshoumaru tomado de la mano caminó hasta el counter. Sesshoumaru pagó y se marcharon del lugar. En el parqueo, Sesshoumaru no se aguantó más y la abrazó desde atrás.

-Sessh!

-Con que soy tu hombre…

Sesshoumaru la hizo girar sobre sus talones y la besó apasionadamente.

-Lamento que la hayas conocido… olvidé decirte lo cínica que es…

-Yo me sé cuidar muy bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas, la volvió a besar.

-Tu casa o la mía?

-Ah?

-Esta noche, tu casa o la mía?

-Hm! En despertando contigo, no me importa donde…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la abrazó.

-Te haré el amor hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y se amolde a mí. Beberás de mi vida y vivirás en mi sangre…

Se lo dijo al oído mientras acariciaba su oreja con su lengua y aliento, Rin se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Sesshoumaru rió y la besó con los labios entreabiertos acariciando sus labios con su lengua.

…………………………………………………………

Jaken se arregló el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo. De la nada, su esposa se interpuso entre él y el espejo. Jaken sonrió y la besó.

-Kari, mi amor, me tengo que ir…

Kari, una mujer atractiva, de pelo negro pero con unas mechas cobrizas que añadían vida a su rostro. Poseedora de unos ojos negros cuyo azabache, pero encantadores, su tez bronceada producto de los años que vivió en Okinawa. Tomó la corbata de Jaken y la arregló.

-Jaken…

-Dime…

-Jaken, mi amor… aún no me has dicho qué decidiste?

-Sobre qué?

-Jaken!

Jaken sonrió y la abrazó, acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Estás segura?

-Completamente y desesperada también…

Jaken rió.

-Está bien, lo haremos…

-Sí?

-Sí!

-Ahora, yo tengo algo que decirte…

-Qué cosa?

-Ya lo hicimos…

-QUÉ!

-Estoy embarazada, mi amor…

Jaken la cargó y la llenó de besos mientras la mantenía por encima de su cabeza.

-Te amo!

-Jaken…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Kari rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Jaken la acostó sobre el sillón de la sala y luego de besarla apasionadamente, pegó su oído de su vientre.

-Te amo, mi amor…

La besó en su vientre. Kari acarició su cabellera mientras sonreía.

-Jaken…

-Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde esta mañana. Tengo días sin sentirme bien y fui al médico.

-Y estás bien? Quiero decir, no está bien que…

-Mi amor, tengo 25 años, estoy en mi mejor momento para ser mamá…

Kari sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

- Voy a ser mamá!

Jaken sonrió y la besó.

-Me tengo que ir, mi amor… te amo…

……………………………………………

Jaken llegó a su oficina casi bailando de la alegría, fue a la oficina de Sesshoumaru en la misma actitud. Cantando en tono desentonado.

-Tendremos un bebé, mi nena y yo…

Sesshoumaru suspendió el beso que le daba a Rin y vio a Jaken listo para arrancarle la cabeza.

-Qué no viste la puerta cerrada…

-Otro día atendemos eso…

Jaken se colgó de su hombro y le metió un habano en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Jaken, estás ebrio?

-Ebrio? Sí… Ebrio de amor… Kari esta embarazada!

Sesshoumaru se alegró y lo abrazó.

-Felicidades!

-Gracias, gracias…

Rin también lo felicitó y decidió volver a su oficina.

-Oye, Rin tiene 27, verdad?

-25…

-Igual que Kari…

Sesshoumaru sonrió tratando de no parecer preocupado, pero Jaken se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-Qué te pasa?

-Tanto se me nota?

-Pues parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma…

-No es que quiera arruinar tu momento, pero tengo un problemita.

-Qué pasó?

-La llevé al restaurante de Andy…

-Tú llevaste a Rin al restaurante de Andy?

-Sí…

-Ya sí estoy seguro, estás enamorado.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No veo tu problema, amigo…

-Nos encontramos con Kagura allá… se puso a insultar a Rin, le dijo desde chiquilla hasta prostituta…

-Kami, esa mujer no te va a dejar en paz…

-Por suerte Rin no se quedó callada… tenías que verla… pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir…

-Sesshoumaru, pase lo que pase, Rin te ama. Y te ama sinceramente, no creo que le vaya a importar lo que la vieja bruja de tu ex le quiera decir.

-A lo que temo es a que no nos deje en paz. Sabes que se ha encargado de hacerme miserable. Rin ha sufrido mucho… demasiado… no quiero que Kagura la haga blanco de sus jueguitos.

Jaken negó con la cabeza.

-Y crees que esté de vuelta en Tokio…

-Es la impresión que tengo…

-Más vale que le digas todo y rápido… la mejor manera de enterarse es por tu propia boca…

-Pero... ya le dije el porqué me divorcié…

-Sesshoumaru, hazme caso… tienes que decirle… Kagura es muy peligrosa si la dejas jugar sola…

-Tienes razón… esta noche le diré…

…………………………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa con Kira, la pequeña salió disparada buscando a su madre.

-Mami! Mami!

-Mi amor…

Kagome la abrazo y la besó.

-Ve a lavarte para que vengas a comer.

-Sí, mami…

Inuyasha la vio alejarse sonriendo y abrazó a Kagome.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-No quiero trabajar más hoy… Quiero estar aquí…

-Inu…

-Cómo está Koishi?

-Está dormida… casi ahora se durmió.

-Tres días…

-Mi amor…

Kagome acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Crees que me reconoce?

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

-Kagome… realmente crees que estoy siendo un buen padre?

-Inuyasha, mi amor… yo no te puedo responder eso…

Kira haló la blusa de Kagome.

-Kira, mi amor… que piensas de tu papi?

-De papi?

-Sí… dinos qué te gusta y qué no…

-Me gusta que me llena de besos y me hace cosquillas y me compra dulces y me ayuda con mis zapatos… también me enseña muchas cosas… y me lleva a la cama y me hace un cuento y me arropa y me dice princesa… y cuando no llega temprano, me da un beso y me dice que me quiere…

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a Kira.

-Mi princesita…

Kira lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Pero no me gusta cuando peleas con mi mami… ni cuando te pones triste como ahora… y tampoco cuando llegas muy tarde… papi, porqué tienes que trabajar tanto?

-Kira…

-Papi, yo quiero que no trabajes tanto… porque nos haces mucha falta…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza mientras quedaba sentado en el piso.

-Perdóname, princesita… perdóname…

Kira lo abrazó de vuelta y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Porqué estás triste, papi? Dije algo malo?

-No, princesa, no dijiste nada malo…

-Sabes algo papi? Yo tengo al mejor papá del mundo… porque mi papá me quiere mucho…

Inuyasha sonrió y la llenó de besos.

-Y yo tengo a la mejor hija del mundo.

Kagome sonrió al verlos comer juntos, Inuyasha la había sentado en su regazo y ambos comían de la misma manera. Al terminar la comida, se sentaron frente al televisor, luego de ver un programa infantil, Inuyasha se despidió de Kira.

-Te amo, princesa…

-Te amo, papi…

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Se despidieron con un beso e Inuyasha se marchó. Kagome abrazó a Kira.

-Te quiero…

-Mami, porqué papi me preguntó todo eso?

-Porque tu papi pensó que estaba haciendo algo mal… pero tú lo hiciste muy feliz…

-Mi papi es feliz?

-Sí, mi amor…

Kira sonrió.

-Hice a papi feliz!

…………………………………………

Media tarde se hizo presente. Inuyasha entraba en su trabajo nocturno. Se acomodó en el escritorio y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. A cada latido su corazón gritaba que fuera con sus hijas. Sonó su celular.

-Bueno?

-Inu…

-Mi amor… acabo de llegar a la oficina…

-Inu, mi amor, Kira quiere decirte algo…

-Te quiero mucho papi, trabaja rápido para que vengas a casa…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, mi princesa…

-Inu…

-Gracias, mi amor… lo necesitaba…

-Te amo, cariño. No lo olvides…

-Nunca…

Kagome cerró la llamada satisfecha. Inuyasha necesitaba todo el apoyo que ella pudiera brindarle, aquello de los dos trabajos lo estaba matando poco a poco. El recordarle que lo querían sin importar nada, le levantaba el ánimo y al menos le servía para sobrevivir otra jornada agotadora.

……………………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Mizuho reportándose! Espero que les haya gustado, y sólo lo sabré con sus reviews. Quiero saber si les está gustando el fic o si mis neuronas ya se agotaron. Por el momento, me voy…**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	6. Ese Hombre es Mío

**Capítulo 6**

**Ese Hombre es Mío**

Rin lo había llamado al celular para decirle que no podría irse con él, pero que se encontraban en su apartamento. Sesshoumaru terminó su trabajo y se marchó, sonrió al ver a Jaken ordenar cerca de una docena de arreglos florales y enviarlos a su casa, de repente se vio él reflejado en esa vida.

-Me estoy haciendo viejo…

Se rió de sí mismo. Nunca antes de conocer a Rin se había imaginado con hijos propios. Nunca mientras estuvo casado con Kagura fue una posibilidad. Sin embargo, no era la primera vez en dos días que se descubría pensando en eso. Condujo hasta su apartamento, el cual ambientó con velas aromáticas y su luz, y preparó una cena ligera. Escuchó el timbre cuando salía del baño. Se cerró su yukata a la cintura y fue a abrir. La sonrisa se borró cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Qué diablos quieres!

-Te quedó muy bonito tu numerito infantil esta mañana…

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí y ahora.

-Sesshoumaru, yo sé que aún me amas… no puedes esconderlo…

-Te estás volviendo loca? Dime si estás alucinando?

Kagura se le tiró en cima, Sesshoumaru comenzó a forcejear con ella tratando de quitársela, en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Rin acababa de llegar. Se quedó de piedra al ver la escena, las puertas del ascensor se iban a cerrar, pero Rin las abrió y salió, haló a Kagura de los cabellos y la apartó de Sesshoumaru.

-Te dije que te alejaras de él!

-Mira, chiquilla babosa, tú solo eres el medio tiempo…

-En qué idioma tengo que decirte que Sesshoumaru es mío? Ya tu palé pasó, déjanos en paz. Cuturfia!

Kagura le iba a dar una cachetada a Rin, pero Sesshoumaru se metió en el medio y lo golpeó a él.

-Vete de aquí!

-Ahora si se pasó! Sesshoumaru, suéltame que la voy a matar!

-Rin, entra.

-Pero…

-Entra!

Rin tembló al escuchar la varonil voz de Sesshoumaru gritarle. Entró en el apartamento y pudo escuchar todo lo que Sesshoumaru le dijo a Kagura.

-No me interesa lo que planees, no me interesa lo más mínimo absolutamente nada sobre ti. Pero te juro que si le haces algo a Rin, lo mínimo, te voy a cazar como a un animal y no respondo de lo que te haré. Déjanos en paz. Y lárgate antes de que llame a la policía.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sesshoumaru entrara en la casa nuevamente. Rin estaba en el sillón frente al televisor con el rostro entre las rodillas. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Preciosa…

-No me toques…

Sesshoumaru se quedó a su lado.

-Rin, háblame…

-Qué es lo que ella quiere? Porqué te persigue?

-Hacerme miserable… siempre busca la manera de arruinarme la vida…

-Sessh, esa mujer está loca…

-Lo sé… Me siento sucio otra vez, me acompañas en un baño?

Rin asintió, lo acompañó en la tina, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en el cuello.

-Pasó algo más entre ustedes…

-Sí, y es hora que te lo diga…

Sesshoumaru tomó aire y la abrazó.

-Después… como dos meses después de que me fui, ella dijo que estaba embarazada. Yo sabía que no era mío, pero no tenía como probarlo, había que esperar. Su amante, mi ex jefe, era un hombre casado, por tanto él no diría que era suyo. Entonces, por un simple cálculo le demostré que no era mío, ella amenazó a su amante con que si no se hacía responsable, se lo diría a su mujer.

-Lo chantajeó.

-Sí… la cosa es que el tipo no era tan inocente, golpeaba a la esposa como a un saco de arena y le hizo lo mismo a Kagura, haciendo que perdiera el embarazo. Y ella me culpó por ello. Dijo a la policía que fui yo quien la golpeó y me arrestaron… estuve preso por 4 meses hasta que la esposa del tipo habló y dijo la verdad.

-Sessh!

-Limpiaron mi expediente, por eso no sale nada en las computadoras.

Rin se dio vuelta y acarició su rostro.

-Mi amor…

-Yo no soy violento, Rin. Nunca en mi vida he golpeado a una mujer… aunque tengo ganas de darle dos o tres pescozones no lo he hecho… no le creas a nada de lo que te diga…

-Sesshoumaru, yo creo en ti… pero por favor, no me grites como lo hiciste… de repente me sentí como si estuviera bajo el dominio de mi padre otra vez…

-Perdóname, preciosa…

Rin se recostó de su pecho, estuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que el agua se enfrió, Sesshoumaru la sacó del agua y la cubrió con su yukata, la besó con ternura.

-Tienes hambre?

-No…

-Estás segura?

-Sí, mi amor, estoy bien…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo besó y se pegó de su pecho.

-Estoy cansada, Sessh… me duele todo…

-Entonces descansa, mi amor…

-Te quiero…

Sesshoumaru la besó y la acomodó en la cama. Cuando iba a salir, la vio sentada.

-Qué pasa?

-No puedo estar contigo?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acomodó a su lado, ella lo abrazó y se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Mi amor…

-Dime…

-Qué ibas a hacer?

-Ver el televisor…

Rin lo abrazó con más fuerzas aún. Sesshoumaru sintió lágrimas en su pecho.

-Preciosa…

-Cuando me gritaba… me golpeaba con un bate…

-Rin!

-A veces no me podía mover por días… me dolía todo el cuerpo… y él me hacía trabajar así… y me…

-Trabajar?

-Tenía que limpiar la casa… lavar su ropa…

-Ya no sigas… Rin, onegai…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Prometo nunca más gritarte… te lo juro…

-Sesshoumaru, yo tengo que decirte algo…

-No quiero oírlo…

-Pero es que debes saberlo…

-No quiero, Rin.

-Es que mi padre…

-Rin, te dije que no quiero saberlo.

Rin guardó silencio.

-De verdad me amas?

-Con todo mi corazón…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Yo nunca creí que me enamoraría de alguien como me enamoré de ti… yo te amo, mi amor… te amo, pero tengo miedo…

-A qué le temes?

-A que algún día me odies con la misma intensidad…

-Rin… no tienes que vivir con miedo… mi amor… mi vida…

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y le llenó la cabeza de dulces besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

……………………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa cansado, con un dolor hasta en la médula, vio su cena sobre la estufa y salió de la cocina. Fue a la habitación de Koishi y la cargó, sonrió al ver a su pequeña dormida y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor… soy tu papi… yo sé que no me ves mucho, pero ya verás que todo cambia…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza y la acomodó en la cuna. Fue a la habitación de Kira y la abrazó dormida. Kira despertó y lo abrazó.

-Papi!

-Hola, mi amor…

-Papi, estás cansado?

-Sí, princesa…

Kira lo besó en la mejilla y se hizo a un lado.

-Descansa, papi…

Inuyasha sonrió y la haló al centro nuevamente.

-Yo voy a dormir en mi cama… sólo quería verte aunque fuera dormida…

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Y yo también te amo, mi princesita…

Inuyasha la besó y la arropó nuevamente.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Inuyasha se fue a su habitación. Allí estaba Kagome leyendo un libro en la cama, al verlo, ella hizo el libro a un lado y abrió sus brazos. Al verla dejó todo y se deslizó entre sus brazos, para descansar sobre su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía unos besitos en su cabeza.

-Recuérdame porqué hago esto…

-Porque no quieres que yo trabaje… Inu, mi amor, no tienes que matarte como perro… yo puedo trabajar…

-No.

-Pero…

-No…

Kagome lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te preparé el baño… quieres que te caliente la cena?

-No… ya comí, gracias…

Kagome lo besó con ternura y esperó a que Inuyasha recobrara fuerzas para levantarse. Minutos después, volvió a la cama y abrazó a Kagome.

-Te amo…

-Te amo, mi amor…

-No me despiertes en 100 años…

Kagome sonrió y lo besó. Acarició su rostro mientras se quedaba dormido.

-Que Kami te bendiga y te proteja, mi amor…

……………………………………………………

Rin despertó entre los fuertes brazos de su novio y sonrió, se acurrucó un poco y sintió cómo se movía su pecho en una risa callada.

-Sessh…

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Sessh, desde cuándo estás despierto?

-Unos minutos…

-Mentiroso…

-Una hora.

Rin sonrió y se sentó sobre su vientre.

-No te muevas.

-A dónde vas?

-Quédate ahí…

Rin entró al baño, salió varios minutos después, y sonrió al verlo aún acostado. Se volvió a sentar sobre él con una pierna a cada lado.

-Preciosa…

-Cómo se llama si yo te hago el amor?

-Cómo se llama?

-Sí…

-Hm… no sé… pero qué tal si lo haces de todas formas?

-Cómo se hace? Me muevo como tú?

Sesshoumaru rió y acarició sus piernas, subiendo hasta su cintura.

-Mueve tus caderas, como si bailaras una danza árabe… sedúceme… no te tomará mucho trabajo…

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru deslizó sus manos debajo de la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

-No prefieres traer ropa tuya y guardarla aquí? Te ves fantástica con mi ropa… pero estoy seguro de que te verías mucho mejor con tus pijamitas…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y qué te hace pensar que uso pijamitas?

-Ah, no? Y qué usas?

Rin se inclinó sobre él y rozó sus labios.

-Na-da…

Sesshoumaru sintió el latigazo debajo de su cintura. Rin sonrió al sentirlo.

-La verdad es que uso unos pantalones largos y una camiseta como ésta… pero me encantó ver tu cara…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente mientras comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Sesshoumaru, él se deshizo de ella en un santiamén, Rin sonrió y bajó por su cuello, llenándolo de besos. Sesshoumaru notó que así era como él le hacía el amor a ella. Bajó hasta su pecho y luego de acariciar sus amplios pectorales, delineó sus pezones con su lengua.

-Rin!

Rin sonrió.

-Así es como me haces… te gusta?

-…-

El silencio de Sesshoumaru era la mejor declaración. Rin continuó saboreando su piel, delineó los músculos de su firme abdomen y continuó hasta el borde del boxer. Allí se detuvo.

-Sessh… te gusta esto?

-Preciosa…

Rin levantó el boxer de Sesshoumaru y lo volvió a poner en su lugar.

-Kami! Sessh! Estás hinchado!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se quitó el boxer y dejó a la vista de su impresionada novia su "hinchazón". Rin lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acarició.

-Estás bien?

-Sí…

-Se supone que debe ser así?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió.

-Es verdad lo que dicen de los barcos?

-Qué cosa?

-Que no importa el bote, lo importante es la marea…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-De dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Pues…

-La verdad es que no sé, preciosa… tú dime, cuál te gusta más, el bote o la marea?

Rin se inclinó sobre él y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Me gusta todo lo que haces…

Rin se acomodó sobre él, intentó dirigirlo a su interior, pero no lo lograba. Sesshoumaru la ayudó, enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo. Una vez en su interior, Rin se estremeció al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. Comenzó a moverse como Sesshoumaru le había dicho y realmente no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, no podía pensar coherentemente mientras sentía aquella marejada de placer recorrer su cuerpo.

-Kami! Sesshoumaru, no puedo más!

Sesshoumaru la hizo quedar entre el y el colchón y continuó moviéndose mientras la llevaba al borde del éxtasis y la hacía desbordarse de placer.

………………………………………

Kagome despertó, eran las 6 de la mañana. Se inclinó sobre Inuyasha y lo besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Inuyasha no se movió. Kagome sonrió y decidió dejarlo 5 minutos más, se levantó y se dio un baño. Al salir, se sentó a su lado y lo besó nuevamente.

-Inu, mi amor…

-Hm?

-Inu, cariño, es hora de levantarse…

-Mañana…

-Vamos, mi amor, tienes que levantarte…

-5 minutos más…

-Ya te di media hora. Vamos, mi amor…

Inuyasha despertó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

-Cómo dormiste?

-Bien…

-Descansaste?

-Sí…

Kagome sonrió y lo levantó. Mientras Inuyasha se bañaba, Kagome bañó a Kira y la preparó para ir al colegio. Hizo un desayuno rápido. Para cuando Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras, Kagome ponía el plato sobre la mesa. La abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Mi amor…

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien…

Inuyasha besó a Kira en la cabeza.

-Hola, princesita…

-Hola, papi…

Inuyasha se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer. Casi terminando, Koishi despertó, Kagome fue por ella y minutos después, volvió al comedor con la pequeña en brazos. Inuyasha sonrió al verla y abrió los brazos.

-Hola, mi amor… hola, princesita… Hola, preciosa…

Inuyasha la llenó de besos.

-Te acuerdas de papá? Sí? Sí, mi amor… yo soy tu papá…

La pequeña comenzó a llorar y sólo se calmó cuando Kagome la cargó.

-Aún no ha comido…

-Sí… Kira, ya no vamos…

Kira fue por sus libros y esperó a que Inuyasha se despidiera de Kagome y Koishi.

-Te amo, Inu…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Inuyasha se marchó junto con Kira. Al llegar al colegio, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesita. Te portas bien…

-Síp!

…………………………………………………………

Rin leía el primer informe del día mientras mordía un panecillo. Se tocó las mejillas calientes adivinando que aún estaba sonrojada. No podía creer las cosas que era capaz de inventar en la cama con Sesshoumaru. Se trató de concentrar sin mucho éxito y decidió desquitársela de Sesshoumaru. Le envió un mensaje al celular donde le decía que se verían en el apartamento de ella. Que llevara poca ropa. Sonrió y se puso a trabajar. Poco después, Sesshoumaru la llamó, pero no le pudo contestar. Ya para el mediodía, tenía 15 llamadas perdidas. Cuando finalmente el gerente con el que se reunía, salió, pudo llamarlo.

-Ahora es que me llamas?

-Ahora es que me dejan sola, dónde estás?

-En mi oficina, comiéndome un sándwich…

-Aw, mi amor! Estás comiendo un mísero sándwich…

-No es tan malo, es de bistec… de hecho, es muy bueno… y tú?

-Pues me trajeron arroz con vegetales y pechuga de pollo…

-Me quedo con mi sándwich. Preciosa, nos podemos encontrar en el café esta tarde?

-Como a las 5…

-Sí…

-Pero para qué quieres ir al café?

-Tenemos que hablar.

A Rin se le congeló la sangre en las venas al escuchar esas palabras. El temor la invadió y luego de cerrar la llamada, se quedó pensativa.

………………………………………………

Inuyasha se acomodó en el sillón de su oficina vespertina. Se sentía agotado y extremadamente cansado. Sacó de su billetera una fotografía de Kagome con las niñas y sonrió. Acarició el rostro de sus hijas en el papel mientras en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas gotas de líquido salado que poco después comenzó a correr por sus mejillas. No estaba preparado para esto, ni física, ni mentalmente.

………………………………………………

Rin llegó al café y no vio a Sesshoumaru. Pidió una botella de ginger ale y se quedó esperando mientras veía la gente pasar por la calle.

-Hay algo interesante?

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó. Rin sonrió, siempre se sentaba frente a ella.

-Cómo fue tu día?

-Estuvo bien… calmado… Como estuvo el tuyo?

-Entre reuniones, lo mismo de siempre.

-Preciosa…

-De qué quieres hablar, Sessh?

-De hecho me siento mal por hacer esto…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Me siento mal porque aunque no quiero, es como si exprimiera nuestra relación…

-Qué pasa?

-Recuerdas que hace unas semanas me preguntaste por un préstamo que me rechazaron?

-Sí… fue el mismo día que nos encontramos con la loca de tu ex…

-Sí…

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Yo… yo necesito ese préstamo… y me lo volvieron a negar…

-Por qué?

-Porque no tengo aval… Inuyasha… Inuyasha me prohibió hablarte de esto, pero la verdad es que está a punto de perder la hipoteca de su casa.

-Qué!

-No sé si supiste que hace unos 3 años sufrí un accidente…

-Sí… le ofrecí ayuda a Inuyasha, pero me dijo que no lo necesitaba, que estaba bien…

-No es verdad… bueno… no sé en qué momento te lo dijo, pero llegó un punto donde el seguro no me cubrió más… y él tomó un préstamo poniendo su casa como garantía para pagar mi tratamiento… luego, los intereses se dispararon, pasaron muchas cosas… demasiadas, una detrás de la otra y ahora… él está hundido en deudas… lo que le doy mensualmente de mi salario para cubrir las deudas no es suficiente…

-Sesshoumaru, porqué no me dijeron antes?

-No lo sé… preciosa, voy a volver a pedir el préstamo… serías mi aval?

-De cuánto es este préstamo?

-300 mil dólares…

Rin abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-Ningún banco japonés te dará ese dinero.

-Pero…

-Sesshoumaru, hablamos de 33 millones de yenes.

-Debe haber una manera… o un traspaso de la deuda…

-Mi amor… podemos hacer algo…

-Qué cosa?

-Pedirlo fuera de Japón…

-Cómo?

-A través de mí… podemos pedirlo en Europa… en euros…

-Y te pagaría a ti…

-Eso lo veremos después. Qué dices, estás de acuerdo?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la besó.

-Hay algo más que quería pedirte…

-Qué cosa?

-No quiero seguir con esto que tenemos…

Rin sintió como se le aflojaba todo el cuerpo, pero conservó la calma.

-…Quiero que vivas conmigo…

-Qué!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas coloradas.

-Quiero que te mudes a vivir conmigo.

………………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Este cap va dedicado a mi amiga Patry que está de cumpleaños hoy, muchas felicidades!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Colapso

**Capítulo 7**

**Colapso**

Los procesos bancarios se toman un tiempo considerable, más si se toma en cuenta la cantidad que se pide en el préstamo. Por eso mismo, ya habían pasado 3 meses y aún no tenían noticias del préstamo. Sesshoumaru y Rin ahora vivían juntos en el apartamento de Rin.

Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina, revisando sus mensajes en el celular. Escuchó uno de Rin de dos horas antes que le pedía que lo llamara.

-Preciosa! Rin!

Sesshoumaru caminó por varias partes del apartamento y no la vio. Fue a la habitación y la encontró dormida. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Cuando Rin despertó, se asustó, pero al reconocerlo, lo abrazó.

-Mi amor…

-Perdóname, preciosa… no pude soltarme antes.

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-De qué querías hablarme?

-De la cena…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos a salir a cenar.

Sesshoumaru la besó en el cuello y fue bajando hasta el cuello de la camisa. Hurgó con su nariz, como si fuera un perrito, aquello provocó la risa de Rin.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru la vio con ojitos de perro triste y Rin sonrió.

-Eres tan lindo que no te puedo negar nada.

-Nada?

-Claro que no… además… mi amor… tú no me vas a pedir cosas extrañas, verdad?

-Hm… no… porqué estabas acostada?

-Uf, es que estaba súper cansada… tú no estás cansado?

-Te diré qué… vamos a dormir un rato y luego nos vamos a cenar.

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, Rin acariciaba su cabellera platinada y le llenaba la cabeza de tiernos besitos. Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

………………………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a su casa a las 11 de la noche. Ni siquiera vio hacia la cocina, se sentó en el sillón de la sala y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos comenzó a llorar como un niño. Kagome estaba en la cocina y al verlo se sentó a su lado.

-Mi amor, qué te pasa? Inuyasha?

-Lo siento tanto, Kagome!

Inuyasha ocultó su rostro en su regazo. Kagome acariciaba su cabellera y trataba de calmarlo sin mucho éxito.

-Inuyasha, por Kami, qué te pasa?

-Perdóname, mi amor… por Kami, Kagome no me dejes…

-Quién te dijo que te voy a dejar? Inuyasha, de dónde sacas esas cosas? Inuyasha…

Aunque logró calmarlo, no logró sacarle más información. Acarició su cabeza mientras dormía aferrado a su cintura.

-Te amo, mi amor… es imposible que te deje, porque ya no sé vivir sin ti…

……………………………………………

Rin despertó a las 12 de la noche y sonrió. Se habían quedado dormidos. Sesshoumaru aún dormía y decidió no despertarlo. Se quedó abrazada a él y se volvió a dormir.

……………………………………………

Inuyasha estaba en su trabajo matutino. Salió de su oficina para darle unos documentos a su jefe y así mismo se desplomó desmayado. Cuando despertó, Kagome estaba a su lado.

-Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital…

Acarició las mejillas de su esposa.

-Qué me pasó? Por qué lloras?

-Kami, mi amor, estaba tan preocupada…

-Estoy bien… sólo fue un mareo…

-Inuyasha, eso fue ayer…

-Ayer? Qué me pasó?

-Te dio un micro infarto. Te desplomaste en la oficina de tu jefe…

Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el pecho, se sintió varios cables conectados al mismo.

-Y las niñas?

-Rin está con ellas. Mi amor, cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Voy a llamar al doctor…

Inuyasha apretó su mano. Kagome se detuvo y se devolvió, lo besó con ternura en los labios.

-Te amo, Inuyasha…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

El doctor llegó sin necesidad de que lo llamaran.

-Buenas tardes…

-Buenas tardes…

-Soy el doctor Fija… Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… estoy bien…

-Seguro?

-Sí, no me molesta nada… doctor, me quiero ir a mi casa…

-Eso será después de unos cuantos exámenes. Ya mismo comenzamos con un EKG.

-Está bien…

El doctor le pidió que no se moviera. Kagome se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo. Al terminar, Kagome lo abrazó. El doctor dijo que volvería en unos minutos.

-Perdóname, cariño, no quería que te preocuparas así…

-Kami, Inuyasha, preocúpate tú. Qué no ves que te estás matando en tu trabajo? Que no ves que me estás matando en el proceso?

Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de su esposa y sintió su corazón romperse al sentir las lágrimas.

-Ves a lo que nos lleva tu terquedad? Por Kami Inuyasha tu hija no te conoce! No te conoce!

-Ya! Basta! Ya lo sé! Ya lo sé, maldita sea, no tiene idea de quien soy!

-Entonces? Realmente crees que vale la pena? Crees que vale el que te mates 18 horas en la calle por una hija que no sabe quién eres?

-Disculpen… usted trabaja 18 horas?

-Sí…

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos, aguantando las lágrimas y no quería que el doctor lo viera así.

-Debe reducir las horas de trabajo…

-No puedo…

-Señor, estamos hablando de su vida.

-Estamos hablando de la comida de mis hijas. De una hipoteca, seguros médicos, y un préstamo.

-Hay otras maneras de cancelar deudas.

-Yo no tengo otras maneras…

Rin entró con Kira tomada de la mano, al verlo despierto, la pequeña corrió hacia él.

-Papi!

Se subió sobre la cama y lo abrazó llorando. Inuyasha la abrazó mientras la llenaba de besos en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Papi, porqué no me oías? Ya no me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, mi princesita…

-Pero yo te llamé mucho y te halé las manos y tú no me oías. Y yo tenía miedo… tenía mucho miedo…

Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Kira se quedó sobre su pecho, llorando. Rin se acercó y apretó su mano.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien…

-Señorita, sólo familiares, por favor…

-Es mi hermana.

Inuyasha acarició la espalda de su pequeña. El doctor la quiso bajar, pero ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-No! Papi! Mi papi!

-Déjela…

-No debe estar ahí.

-Sólo unos minutos. Está asustada. Doctor, me quiero ir a mi casa. Quiero estar con mis hijas.

Sesshoumaru entró con Koishi en brazos. Kagome la cargó sonriendo y llenándola de besos.

-Te hizo falta mami?

Sesshoumaru dejó el bulto de sus cosas en el sillón y se acercó a Inuyasha.

-Estoy bien…

-Hay demasiado gente en esta habitación, sólo los familiares, por favor.

-Es mi hermano, doctor.

……………………………………………

Inuyasha insistió tanto en irse, que firmó un descargo y se fue a la casa. Kira no se separaba de él ni un instante.

-Kira, princesita, no quieres salir a jugar?

-No! Quiero quedarme con mi papi!

-Kira, pero si voy a estar aquí…

-No… te vas a ir a trabajar y me vas a dejar sola…

-Kira…

Inuyasha vio a Kagome que entraba en la habitación con una bandeja.

-Kira, todos los papás trabajan…

-Pero yo no quiero! Yo no quiero que mi papá trabaje! Yo quiero jugar contigo!

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la dejó dormirse sobre su pecho. Kagome se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabellera.

-Porqué está así?

-Porque adora a su papi…

-Kagome…

-Antes de que llamaran, yo le había explicado lo que era la muerte… cuando llegamos a la clínica, como no le respondías, creyó que estabas muerto…

Inuyasha acarició la espalda de su pequeña.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha… Kira llora todos los días, porque ya no te ve… mi amor… te estás perdiendo la etapa más hermosa de sus vidas.

-Y no te dolería igual si te la perdieras tú?

-Una cosa es trabajar de 8 a 4 y pasarme la tarde con ellas, y otra es nunca verlas.

-Duele demasiado… no verte… saber que cuando llegaré estarás dormida… no tener fuerzas ni para hacerte el amor…

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Inuyasha, déjame trabajar… tus hijas te necesitan… hazlo por ellas…

Inuyasha vio el rostro de Kira dormida sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

-Está bien.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cuándo renunciarás?

-Cuando tengas trabajo.

-Ya lo tengo.

-Dónde?

-Con Rin… me dijo que podía volver cuando quisiera… trabajaré de 8 a 3 y puedo llevar a Koishi a la guardería.

-Está bien…

Kira continuó dormida. Kagome escuchó a Koishi.

-Ya vuelvo...

Luego de calmar a la niña, entró en la habitación. Inuyasha sonrió al verla. Kagome se sentó a su lado con ella, Kira despertó.

-Papi…

-Hola, princesa…

Kira se sentó a su lado. Vio a Kagome con Koishi.

-Mami, tengo hambre.

Kagome le pasó la niña a Inuyasha y fue con Kira a la cocina. Inuyasha sólo pudo tenerla unos segundos antes de que comenzara a llorar. Trató de calmarla pero no pudo, finalmente se frustró.

-Koishi, mi amor, cálmate…

El llanto de la pequeña no cesaba. Inuyasha optó por relajarse, la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella aún lloraba.

-Perdóname, mi amor… no sabes quién es tu papá… y es mi culpa…

Poco a poco, Koishi se fue calmando, hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar. Inuyasha sonrió.

-Te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………………

Jaken llamó a Rin feliz, orgulloso. Era el padre de un hermoso niño de 3 kilos y medio. El pequeño de pelo negro y lacio abría los ojos cada vez que su madre le hablaba.

-Es precioso, Jaken… Muchas felicidades!

-Gracias!

Rin lo abrazó y también felicitó a Karin.

-Gracias, Rin…

Rin sonrió.

-Cómo es?

-Es… es grandioso… es como si… cuando tienes a tu bebé en brazos, sonríes y piensas, Kami, el dolor fue poco comparado con la recompensa…

Rin sonrió.

-Como que estás planeando demasiadas cosas juntas, no crees?

-Qué? Déjame soñar, mi amor… estoy segura que si tú y yo tenemos un bebé, sería igual de precioso.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Karin rió.

-Ya verás… es maravilloso verlo abrir los ojitos por primera vez…

Rin sonrió y vio a Jaken.

-Jaken… pase lo que pase… a tu hijo nunca le faltará nada… sólo llámame…

Jaken sonrió.

-Rin… no es necesario… nosotros…

-Vamos, Jaken…

Jaken sonrió y tomó a Rin de las manos.

-Nuestro hijo… es el heredero de Lord Gritt…

-Qué?

-Karina Gritt de Bath… es una pequeña ciudad al sur de Inglaterra…

Rin sonrió.

-Vaya! Bien guardaditos que se lo tenían!

-La verdad es que no me hablaba con mi familia… pero Jaken decidió que era hora de arreglar los problemas.

-Y cómo lo solucionaron?

-Edward será educado en colegios elites… aquí en Japón…

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Karina-sama…

-Kari, por favor…

-Kari…

Rin sonrió nuevamente, Kari se acercó a su bebé al rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Rin?

-Sí?

-Eres católica, verdad?

-Sí…

-Entonces te acabas de ganar un ahijado.

Rin rió.

-Estás loca…

-Queremos que seas la madrina…

-Acepto con mucho gusto…

-Y tú, Sesshoumaru, el padrino.

-Encantado…

……………………………………………

Rin le entregó una de las botellas de cerveza a Sesshoumaru y se acomodó a su lado, subiendo los pies al sillón.

-Gracias, preciosa…

-De nada, mi amor, cómo va?

-6 a 2, vamos ganando…

Rin sonrió y se concentró en el juego de baseball.

-…No, no, no! Es bola, idiota, no strike!

Sesshoumaru reía a carcajadas mientras Rin peleaba con el televisor. Al terminar el juego, Sesshoumaru tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa. Rin se fijó en él, quien reía a más no poder.

-De qué te ríes?

-Ah! No, conmigo no vas a pelear. Vamos a salir a cenar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, quiero hamburguesas.

-Está bien… pero no es nada romántico…

-Preciosa…

-Acaso encuentras romántico un juego de pelota y hamburguesas?

-Para mí es romántico cada segundo en que estás a mi lado.

Sesshoumaru la besó y se fue inclinando hasta quedar sobre ella.

-Hm! Estoy tan cómodo que dudo que me quiera mover…

-Será mejor que muevas algo…

Rin lo pellizcó en el trasero y sonrió al sentirlo apretarlo.

-Porque yo quiero hacer el amor esta noche…

-Tú quieres hacer el amor ésta noche?

-Sí…

-Y con quién lo harás?

-No sabes cómo me gustaría hacerlo con Brad Pitt, pero me conformaré contigo…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Te aseguro, preciosa, que soy mucho mejor que ese mono pelón.

-Ah sí? Cómo está eso?

-Porque yo te amo…

Rin sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, ignorando los deseos de su cuerpo.

-Sessh! No me vas a dejar sola o sí?

-Piensa en ello como un pequeño desquite por cada vez que me has dejado sólo con mi deseo.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vamos, preciosa, hacer el amor con el estómago vacío, no es mi especialidad… y tú has resultado ser una amante muy exigente…

-Ah, sí?

-Sí… hacerte el amor, resulta en una competencia de resistencia…

-Sessh…

-Hasta he tenido que pensar en deportes para no rendirme antes de que llegues…

Rin no comprendía del todo.

-Los deportes te excitan más que yo? Tan mala soy?

-No! Mi amor, no entendiste! Preciosa… quise decir que me excito tanto, que a veces creo que terminaré primero…

-Y eso es malo?

-Puede resultar un tanto frustrante para ti… es decir, tú no estarías satisfecha…

-Sessh, soy tan tonta!

-No, mi amor… eres perfecta…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y tomó sus manos.

-Vamos a comer…

Durante toda la cena, Rin no dejó de pensar en eso. Ya llevaban 4 meses viviendo juntos y ella no sabía complacerlo del todo en la cama. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru notó su distracción.

-Rin, pasa algo?

-No… bueno… sí… Sessh…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Sessh, enséñame a hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo no necesito enseñarte nada. Sólo haz lo que te diga tu corazón…

…………………………………

Rin despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru. Con cuidado se deslizó de sus manos y salió de la habitación. Tenía la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados mientras contenía el aliento y las lágrimas, cuando sintió un abrazo desde la espalda.

-Qué haces aquí solita?

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru supo que estaba llorando. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Hice algo mal?

-No…

-Qué pasa?

-Es… tuve una pesadilla…

-Mi amor, no me asustes así. Porqué no me despertaste?

-No lo sé…

-Qué tal si me la cuentas? Así no se repite?

-No…

-Rin…

-Fue… fue la peor golpiza de toda mi vida… fue la tercera vez que intentó abusar de mí… yo lo patée y lo mordí… me golpeó con una manopla… con… no sé con cuántas cosas más… en el hospital dijo que me habían asaltado…

-Rin…

-Creí que me mataría…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

-Es curioso… como pude evitar tantas veces que lo hiciera… sin embargo, a mi madre simplemente la amarró…

-Rin…

-Así es Sesshoumaru… yo soy el producto de una violación… y por mi culpa… por mi culpa, mi madre murió…

Rin no soportó más cargar con aquello. Se doblegó sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Yo sé que no merezco ser feliz… pero… pero soy feliz contigo… yo debí morir en el lugar de ella…

-No hables así, preciosa… tu madre se sacrificó para darte la vida… Te amó tanto que murió por ti… ser feliz es lo menos que puedes hacer en su memoria…

-Kami, Sessh!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

-Cariño… cariño, olvida eso… ese hombre nunca más te tocará…

-Sessh, qué hago? Porqué me siento tan culpable?

-Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… mi madre también murió por mí… Se suponía que ella no debía tener hijos… su corazón no lo resistiría… ella quedó embarazada por accidente… y los médicos le dijeron que lo interrumpiera… ella no lo hizo, pero su corazón no lo soportó… el accidente de autos en el que murió… ella iba conduciendo, su corazón simplemente dejó de latir…

Sesshoumaru ocultó su rostro en su regazo.

-Rin, no sabes cuánto me frustra verte así. Como si no fuera capaz de hacerte feliz. Y eso me duele. El no poder hacerte feliz amándote como lo hago, me duele…

-Soy feliz… mi amor, me haces feliz…

-No lo suficiente… no como yo quisiera…

Rin tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru sentía los latidos de su corazón.

-Está vivo gracias a ti… Sesshoumaru... Tu no sabes nada acerca de mí... tú no sabes quién soy... yo nunca… nunca nadie me ha dicho que me ama… nadie excepto tú… nunca se me ha cumplido ningún deseo… excepto tenerte a mi lado… nunca pensé que realmente llegaría a entregarme a un hombre por amor… pero todo eso… toda esta maravilla que sólo contigo he conocido…

-No quiero saberlo. No quiero saber quién eres, no quiero saber de tu pasado, no quiero saber si asaltaste un banco…

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Sesshoumaru aprisionó su mano entre la suya y su rostro, la llevó a sus labios y la besó.

-Yo sólo quiero saber que me amas…

-Te amo.

-Entonces soy feliz…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedó entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama. Se quedaron abrazados y así mismo se durmieron.

………………………………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Un poquito de todo, verdad? Espero sus reviews!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho **


	8. Decisiones Dime que No

**Canción Dime Que No de Ricardo Arjona...

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8**

**Decisiones (Dime que No)**

Inuyasha despertó con el llanto de Koishi, se movió aún con los ojos cerrados y notó que la cama estaba vacía donde debía estar Kagome.

-Kagome… Kagome…

No hubo respuestas. Inuyasha se levantó y buscó a la niña, la sacó de la cuna.

-Hola, mi amor… qué pasa, princesa? Dónde está tu mami?

Inuyasha la bañó y le puso ropa fresca. Se sentó en la cama con ella y acarició su cabeza.

-Tienes hambre, mi amor?

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras con Koishi y le preparó una papilla.

-Vamos, con papá! Aquí viene el avioncito…

Inuyasha le dio la primera cucharada, la pequeña la probó y abrió la boca pidiendo más. Inuyasha rió y continuó dándole papilla. Casi terminando, Kagome llegó.

-Mi amor… qué haces!

-Le doy su desayuno…

-Mi amor, le gustó?

-Sí. Mira, ya casi no queda nada…

-Mi bebé está comiendo su primera comida sólida…

-Es su primera?

-Sí…

Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome se quedó a su lado hasta que le dio la última cucharada. Le limpió la boca y la cargó para llenarla de besos. Kagome la besó en la mejilla y besó a Inuyasha en los labios.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

……………………………………………………

Cuando Rin llegó al apartamento, todo estaba apagado. Sacó su celular para llamar a Sesshoumaru, pero lo cerró al ver el camino de pétalos que se dirigían a la habitación. Al entrar, encontró la iluminación propiciada por la luz de las velas. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no estaba a la vista.

-Sessh?

No hubo respuestas. Rin siguió los pétalos de rosas hasta el balcón, allí estaba Sesshoumaru, admirando una piedra montada en platino y cómo brillaba a luz de la luna.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Tengo todo el día esperándote…

**Si me dices que sí, piénsalo dos veces**

**Puede que te convenga decirme que no**

-Lo siento, no pude zafarme de las reuniones…

-Mejor dicho, tengo toda mi vida esperando por una mujer como tú…

**Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques**

**Yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí**

-Sessh…

-Y es que no es una mujer como tú… eres tú, porque eres única… Rin…

**Si me dices que sí dejaré de soñar, y me volveré un idiota**

**Mejor dime que no y dame ese sí como un cuenta gotas**

**Dime que no pensando en un sí**

**Y déjame lo otro a mí**

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y unos segundos después se arrodilló frente a ella, sonrió.

**Que si se me pone fácil**

**El amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar**

-Rin, me concederías el honor eterno de convertirte en mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos?

-Sesshoumaru!

**Dime que no**

**Pero después dame un beso**

Rin se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Sesshoumaru creyó que eran de alegría, pero cuando los segundos pasaron y no hubo respuesta, se inquietó.

-Rin?

-No puedo…

Rin se alejó.

-Lo siento, no puedo…

**Dime que no,**

**Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti**

**Planeando la estrategia para un sí**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un sí camuflajeado**

**Clávame una duda**

**Y me quedaré a tu lado**

Salió huyendo del apartamento. Sesshoumaru sabía que le costaría una respuesta, llamó a Inuyasha.

-Me dijo que no…

-Que no quiere o que no puede?

-Que no puede…

-Síguela, síguela así sea al fin del mundo!

Sesshoumaru la siguió, sabía a dónde iría y no se equivocó. Rin fue hasta un parque cercano, estaba sentada bajo un magnífico árbol. El mismo que compartían muchas veces a media tarde. Se sentó a su lado y aunque la garganta le ardía por cuestionarla, se aguantó. Abrió sus brazos y ella cayó sobre su regazo llorando amargamente. Acarició su espalda y la dejó llorar.

**Si me dices que sí, se fugará lo incierto**

**Y esa cosquilla en la panza cuando estás por venir**

**Si me dices que no, seguiré conquistando**

**Descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces**

La abrazó y sintió su corazón partirse al verla así, llorar de aquella manera era lo más desgarrador que le había tocado vivir.

-No sé qué más tengo que perdonarte, pero te lo perdono…

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, me vas a matar!

-No te comprendo, Rin… qué es lo que has hecho? Qué es ese error tan grande que te ha costado tu felicidad? Me amas, me haces el amor, pero me tienes miedo… Y la pegunta es por qué? Porqué me tienes miedo? Es que no sabes que eso me hiere?

-No sigas, por favor!

-Lo haré… voy a seguir porque no voy a descansar hasta tener una respuesta.

Sesshoumaru vio las nubes oscuras pasar frente a la luna y ocultarla. Se tragó su dolor y se puso de pie cargándola.

-Va a llover…

La llevó hasta el apartamento nuevamente. Esperó a que se calmara y la volvió a abrazar.

-Sólo tenemos 3 opciones… me dices que sí… me dices porqué no puedes, o me dices que no me amas y me largaré…

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Tendrás que hacerlo viéndome a los ojos…

Rin acarició su rostro y sus labios.

-Cómo puedo decirte que no te amo? Cómo puedo hacerlo si mi corazón me grita que no me atreva a hacerlo?

Bajó la mirada.

-Cómo puedo decirte que sí, si no me conoces?

-Te conozco mejor que tú misma!

-No, Sesshoumaru, hay cosas que no sabes… cosas que te harán daño, cosas que te harán odiarme…

-Y si puedo amarte sin saberlas, cuál es la diferencia? Rin…

**Dime que no**

**Me tendrás pensando todo el día en tí**

**Planeando la estrategia para un sí**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un sí camuflageado**

**Clávame una duda**

**Y me quedaré a tu lado**

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie. Vio sus manos y las encerró en puños.

-Rin… así no puedo… me has dicho cosas que no le dices ni a tu almohada… te has abierto a mí como un libro… pero te guardas ese capítulo. Qué te pasó? Qué pasó? Porqué eso no te deja ser feliz? Te provoca pesadillas y ese temor…

-YO NUNCA DEBÍ NACER! SOY UN ERROR! Y NO DEBES AMARME POR ESO!

Las palabras de Rin quebraron todo lo que había en su pecho.

-Rin…

-Compréndelo, Sesshoumaru… no te merezco, no me puedes amar… porque yo estoy maldita!

-No te puedo amar? No te puedo amar! Rin, tenemos más de 6 meses viviendo juntos, diciéndote cada noche que te amo. Ya te amo, sí puedo hacerlo…

-No puedo… Sesshoumaru, quise vivir en una mentira, quise saber lo que era una vida perfecta, pero no puedo vivirla para siempre! No puedo permitir que te cases conmigo!

-Rin!

-Soy la hija de un violador! Nunca debí nacer! Por mí culpa toda una familia quedó destrozada!

-PERO ERES LA MUJERQUE AMO! Y NADA DE ESO ME IMPORTA!

-Tampoco te importa que haya sido tu familia?

**Siempre lo fácil me duró tan poco,**

**Y no lo niego me divertí**

**Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco**

**Por que el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí**

-De qué rayos hablas!

-Mi madre… mi madre se llamaba Izayoi Kazami…

-No, es mentira…

-Lo que pasó… por lo que no te dejaban volver… él la violó! Y ella se negó a abortar! Tu padre… según lo que Inuyasha me dijo… él quiso declararme como su hija… pero el mismo día en que salían de la clínica, mi padre me robó… por eso Izayoi murió! Mi madre murió de tristeza porque me robaron! Y tu padre… ES QUE NO VES QUE TENGO LA CULPA DE TODO!

-NO ES VERDAD! NO ES VERDAD!

**Dime que no**

**Y me tendrás pensando todo el día en tí**

**Planeando la estrategia para un sí**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un sí camuflageado**

**Clávame una duda**

**Y me quedaré a tu lado**

Sesshoumaru salió del apartamento con la mente en blanco, sin rumbo desconocido. Rin se quedó de rodillas con su mundo hecho trizas.

-Rin!

Inuyasha entró en la casa y la abrazó.

-Kami, qué pasó? Rin, qué pasó?

-Ya sabe la verdad… ya sabe todo…

-Y dónde está?

-Se fue… yo lo sabía… Inuyasha, yo lo sabía…

-Shh… tranquila… sólo necesita relajarse…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Inuyasha…

-Sí?

-Hay algo más... algo que lo empeora todo…

-Qué cosa?

-Estoy embarazada…

-Que estás qué!

-Estoy embarazada y él no lo sabe…

-Por Kami, Rin, cómo pudiste dejar que pasara? Pero él te ama…

Inuyasha se quedó con Rin hasta que se calmó. La llevó a la cama y la acostó. Le estaba preparando un té cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Tú lo sabías…

Sí…

-Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!

-Yo te dije que te alejaras de ella… pero… eres el único que la ha hecho feliz…

-Ella es…

-Es mi hermana. Y la amo.

-Izayoi murió por su culpa…

-Mi madre murió de tristeza cuando le dijeron que era casi imposible encontrarla.

-Y aún así la quieres?

-Es que no comprendes que Rin ha sido víctima toda su vida? Cuando la encontré, vivía en un hogar… Sesshoumaru, me juraste que estabas enamorado de ella. Me juraste que la amabas, que no la lastimarías… Todo ese amor desapareció sólo por saber que es mi hermana? Ese amor que le profesabas desapareció porque descubriste que ha sufrido desde el día en que nació? Yo tenía razón, Sesshoumaru, no te la mereces…

Inuyasha le lanzó la más fría de las miradas y le dio la espalda.

-Déjala sola… yo me encargaré de mi hermana…

Inuyasha terminó de preparar el té y lo sirvió en una taza. Sesshoumaru no lo dejó salir de la cocina.

-Yo la amo…

-Tú no la amas. Tú la dejaste sola. Cumpliste su mayor temor… por Kami, se enamoró de ti y tenía miedo hasta de decírmelo!

-Inuyasha, no le reclames…

-Rin…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru de espaldas.

-Yo nunca debí permitirlo… yo sabía que esto pasaría… perdóname, Sesshoumaru… quise tanto… deseé tanto saber lo que era ser amada… pero te herí… y no es lo que quería… yo…

-Tú me mentiste! Me engañaste! Dejaste que me enamorara de ti!

-No! Sesshoumaru!

-No digas mi nombre! Lo ensucias!

-Ya basta!

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo que le acomodó un par de ideas.

-Inuyasha, no!

-Eres un maldito! Un mentiroso igual que ella!

-Y tú un imbécil! Qué culpa tiene ella de lo que el desgraciado de Naraku haya hecho?

Mientras hablaban se propinaban sendos derechazos. Rin se metió en el medio, quería detenerlos a como de lugar. Inuyasha se pudo controlar de inmediato, pero Sesshoumaru no y el golpe fue directo a su mejilla. La hizo tambalearse y caer al piso.

-RIN!

Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado. Limpió el fino hilo de sangre que emanaba de su boca.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Ya no más, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Ven, te llevaré a mi casa…

………………………………………………

Kagome le facilitó varios ungüentos mientras escuchaba incrédula todo lo que había pasado, no podía creerlo. No así con tanta facilidad. Inuyasha las dejó solas unos instantes, Rin se abrazó a Kagome.

-Cálmate… todo saldrá bien…

-Kagome…

-Tranquila…

-Kagome, estoy embarazada…

Kagome abrió los ojos como luna llena.

-Estás embarazada? D-de Sesshoumaru?

-Claro que sí!

-Lo siento es que… Kami, no me lo esperaba…

-Qué hago Kagome? Cómo crío un hijo sola? Yo no sé nada…

-Tranquila… cálmate… tú y tu hijo van a estar bien… creo que deberías ir al médico…

-No, estoy bien…

-Rin, si sientes alguna molestia, debes ir.

-Te prometo que lo haré…

-Voy a ver a las niñas.

Kagome salió de la habitación. Estaba hablando con Inuyasha cuando Kira se levantó. Al ver a Rin, fue a la habitación de huéspedes, se metió sin que la vieran.

-Tía…

-Hola, mi amor…

-Tía, qué te pasó?

-Un accidente, pero si me das un besito me curo más rápido.

Kira le dio un beso y un abrazo.

-Hm! Qué rico!

Kira se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

-Tengo miedo, tía…

-Por qué?

-Papi y mami están peleando…

-No están peleando, mi amor… es que están preocupados por lo que me pasó.

-No… están peleando muy feo…

-Quédate aquí…

Cuando Rin salió de la habitación, la realidad la golpeó. Había destrozado una familia, lo supo al ver a Inuyasha con los ojos rojos mientras su esposa lo consolaba.

-No sé qué voy a hacer, Kagome… no puedo estar entre los dos…

-Ya encontraremos una solución… Rin…

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y vio el horror en su rostro.

-Rin…

-No puedo, Inuyasha… perdóname, pero no puedo arruinar tu familia más…

-Tú eres mi familia!

-No, Inuyasha… tu familia es tu hermano… qué vas a hacer? Elegir entre los dos? No, Inuyasha… no te lo voy a permitir…

Rin bajó las escaleras, pero se tropezó y cayó escaleras abajo.

-RIN!

………………………………………

Mientras esperaban a que Rin despertara en emergencias, Kagome llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Tienes que venir! Rin se cayó por las escaleras!

-No me importa nada que tenga que ver con ella…

-Ni siquiera el hecho de que está esperando un hijo tuyo?

-Qué!

-Rin está embarazada…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada. Estaba aún en el apartamento, recogiendo sus cosas. Se paseó varias veces como león enjaulado. Finalmente decidió ir. Al llegar, vio a Inuyasha y a Kagome en las afueras de una sala de emergencias. En ese momento el doctor salió. Sesshoumaru los vio abrazarse uno al otro y esperó lo peor.

-Kagome… puedo verla?

-Está muy delicada…

-Sólo un segundo…

El doctor lo dejó entrar. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin acostada de lado, encorvada, hecha un ovillo, de espaldas a él.

-Rin…

Ella le dio el frente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Rin, es cierto? Estás esperando un hijo mío?

-Ese niño no nos va a juntar…

-Es cierto o no?

-Era…

-Qué!

-Perdí a mi bebé! Ahora que lo sabes, vete de aquí!

-Rin…

-Qué más quieres de mí? No era esto lo que querías, verme retorciéndome del dolor? VETE! VETE DE AQUÍ! LARGO!

Inuyasha lo sacó de la sala.

-Será mejor que te vayas…

-Pero… mi hijo…

-Ya la escuchaste, Sesshoumaru… vete…

-Pero…

-Qué es lo que quieres, Sesshoumaru? No ves que todo terminó?

-Inuyasha, yo la amo…

-No, Sesshoumaru. No la amas… no le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste si la amaras… el resultado de todo eso es esto. Y no hubiera pasado si la amaras…

-Me estás culpando de la muerte de mi hijo?

-Tú sabrás de lo que eres responsable…

Sesshoumaru vio desde afuera cuando Inuyasha entró y la abrazó con fuerza.

…………………………………

Rin no podía irse aunque era lo que más quería. Sesshoumaru renunció a su empleo. El tiempo comenzó a pasar y en su interior un ser comenzó a crecer. Sesshoumaru la vio un par de veces, siempre de espaldas. Rin lo vio muchas veces, con otras mujeres. Y con cada una se afirmaba que ella nunca valió nada para él. Llegó a su apartamento, nuevamente era sólo ella. Dejó la bolsa con comida sobre la mesa del comedor y llevó su abrigo a la habitación. Era un invierno cruel, el más frío de todos. Y ella estaba sola. Después de varios minutos divagando, sintió una revolución en su interior.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Se llevó la mano al vientre.

-Ya te daré tu comida…

Se removió las lágrimas de sus ojos. Acababa de ver a Sesshoumaru con una mujer. Y compartían más que un café. No tenía hambre, pero su bebé se lo exigía. Comió con desgano y se acostó en la cama, no tenía ganas de nada. Se quedó dormida abrazada a su almohada.

…………………………………

Rin estaba en el supermercado, llevaba una canasta, sólo buscaba algunas cosas. Se encontró de frente con Jaken, acompañado de su esposa quien llevaba al pequeño Edward en un cangurito.

-Rin!

-Hola, Jaken…

Rin quiso sonreír, pero no lo logró. Intentó tragarse las lágrimas y tampoco tuvo éxito. Se fijó en Kari.

-Hola, Kari… vaya, ya es todo un hombrecito…

-Sí…

-Muchas felicidades…

-Rin… estás…

-Embarazada… sí… qué torpe pensar que podía ocultarlo…

-Y él es el padre…

-Kami, sí!

-Rin, Sesshoumaru cree que lo perdiste… qué pasó?

-No es algo que te puedo decir aquí… pero sí creo que te mereces la verdad…

Jaken y Kari la acompañaron al apartamento, Rin les brindó una bebida caliente para amainar el frío. Como pudo, Rin les hizo toda la historia. Al terminar, no era la única con lágrimas en los ojos. Rin tomó las manos de Jaken.

-Jaken, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a Sesshoumaru que estoy embarazada…

-Pero Rin, es su hijo…

-Ponte en mi lugar, Jaken… Sesshoumaru me odia… y a éstas alturas del juego también debe odiar a mi hijo… yo… cuando el niño nazca… cuando nazca me iré de Japón… mi hijo no pasará nada de lo que pasé yo… y mucho menos sufrirá el rechazo de su padre…

Jaken asintió.

-Te lo prometo… no le diré…

-Gracias!

Jaken acarició sus mejillas eliminando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites…

-Gracias, Jaken…

-Pero sí irás a ver a Edward… de vez en cuando…

-Claro… sólo que te llamaré antes de aparecerme…

-Como quieras…

Jaken y Kari se pusieron de pie.

-Rin… aún amas a Sesshoumaru?

-Lo amo… lo amo y cada noche me duermo rezando para que se le ablande el corazón… que se olvide de ese rencor… Inuyasha tiene razón… yo no tengo porqué cargar con el peso de lo que hizo ese hombre… no tengo que hacerlo, porque yo fui su víctima… y lo seré toda la vida…

-Es cierto…

Se despidieron de Rin y se marcharon. Rin desempacó la compra y se dispuso a hacer la cena.

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Cómo están? Qué les pareció este giro? Ya verán a donde nos lleva mi mente retorcida… o como resuelvo éste embrollo… ehehe…**

**Dejen sus reviews!**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


	9. La Peor de las Pesadillas

**Capítulo 9**

**La Peor de las Pesadillas**

Rin salía de una tienda de bebés, faltando 3 meses para dar a luz, era mucho lo que tenía que comprar. Inuyasha y Kagome le regalaron una hermosa cuna y simplemente estaba feliz. En 6 meses habló con Sesshoumaru sólo una vez para decirle que el préstamo estaba aprobado.

-Dame un número de cuenta para depositar…

-Olvídate de eso. Deja eso así, Ya está saldado.

-Pero…

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru. Es a mi hermano a quien estoy ayudando, no a ti…

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin… quiero verte…

Rin se vio su crecido vientre y lo acarició. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

-No…

-Rin… mi amor…

-Tú amor? Tú amor! Acaso olvidaste lo que me hiciste!

-Rin… no estaba en mí… fueron demasiadas cosas en un día… pero yo te necesito…

-Y qué hay de mí, Sesshoumaru? Qué hay de mí! Crees que es fácil? Que toda mi vida ha sido fácil! Grandes noticias, Sesshoumaru. No es así! Y tú tampoco me la facilitaste! Tú me abandonaste! Me dejaste sola en el momento en que más te necesitaba! Quién te dijo que quiero a mi padre! Pero sólo por ser su hija me odiaste! Me dejaste sola!

Sesshoumaru sabía que estaba llorando, y sus palabras le partían el corazón.

-Rin…

-Cómo quisiera tenerte de frente y decírtelo todo viéndote a los ojos! Para que sepas que ya la niña murió! Ya la Rin pendeja de la que todos se aprovechaban no existe! La Rin débil desapareció! Y te lo debo todo a ti…

Rin cerró la llamada y se secó las lágrimas llena de rabia.

-Ya no soy una niña… ni puedo seguir actuando como una…

Luego de calmarse, se metió en el baño. Siempre la relajaba el meterse en la tina. Salió faltando unos minutos para que Kagome llegara con las niñas. Aún tenía la toalla en la cabeza cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Ya va!

Se soltó el pelo mojado y abrió la puerta. Kira brincó a sus brazos.

-Tía!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la llenó de besos y la volvió a dejar en el piso.

-A tía le duele la espalda. Tengo galletas y refresco…

-Síii!

Rin sonrió y la llevó hasta la cocina para darle las galletas. Cargó a Koishi y la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-No me olvidé de ti, preciosa!

Kagome sonrió y la volvió a recibir en sus brazos. Le dio un trozo de galleta que la pequeña comenzó a mordisquear con sus dientecitos.

-Ama! Tira!

Kagome sonrió y la dejó caminar hasta donde Kira, las dos hermanitas se sentaron juntas a comer galletas. Kagome las vio y sonrió. Rin le pasó una servilleta frente a los ojos.

-Tierra a Kagome!

Kagome rió.

-Dónde estabas?

-Adoro verlas jugar juntas… cuando era niña siempre soñaba con una hermanita… se lo decía a mi mamá…

-Y qué te decía ella?

-Sólo sonreía… después… ya tenía 10 años y nació Souta…

-Tu hermano?

-Sí… ya debe ser todo un hombre…

-Tiene más o menos mi edad.

-Sí… yo continué pidiéndoselo… pero entonces conocí a Inuyasha, ellos se opusieron y… Kami, cuántas cosas, me había olvidado de todo eso. Quién lo diría? 15 años juntos…

-Mi hermano es especial, Kagome…

-Muy especial. Es bastante tosco… tonto… dulce… encantador… y con sus hijas es simplemente perfecto…

Rin sonrió.

-No sabes cómo te envidio… pero de la buena…

Kagome rió.

-Ahora se la pasa diciendo que cuando Koishi cumpla dos años, buscaremos al varón.

Rin sonrió.

-Te necesito un tiempo más… necesito que te hagas cargo mientras estoy de licencia…

-Claro… Inuyasha lo sabe… por cierto…

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias…

Kagome se removió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Inuyasha está ahora mismo en el banco cancelando la hipoteca…

Rin sonrió y le ofreció una servilleta.

-No es nada… sólo es una pequeña cosa en comparación con todo lo que él ha hecho por mí…

Kagome sonrió. Pasaron un buen rato en la que sería la habitación del bebé.

-Está casi lista…

-Sí, sólo le falta el bebé. Ya sabes qué es?

-No quise saberlo… me enteraré el día del parto.

……………………………………

Rin estaba en un parque, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la inmovilizaba, quiso gritar, pero le tapaban la boca, era un pañuelo, trató de aguantar el aire, pero era muy tarde. Había inhalado el formol. Despertó y estaba amarrada de pies y manos. Estaba en un camastro maloliente, en un cartucho donde las paredes se caían por tajos, casi no había luz excepto por una vieja bombilla que colgaba del techo por un fino alambre. Sintió terror por su bebé, pero sintió el movimiento en su vientre, se lo acarició.

Esperó por horas a que alguien llegara, quién la había secuestrado? qué planeaban hacer con ella? Nada le importaba excepto la salud de su bebé.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru dejó el envase de comida china sobre la estufa, se sentía mal. Una opresión en su pecho que no le permitía tragar. Se sentó en el sillón y se abrió los botones de la camisa. Sentía que el pecho le estallaría. De repente pensó en Rin y decidió llamarla. Se quedó viendo el número en la memoria de su celular, pero no se atrevió. En ese momento entró una mujer en el apartamento.

-Sesshoumaru…

Al verlo tirado sobre el sillón y con la camisa abierta, pensó que se trababa de un juego y se subió sobre él.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Bájate, me siento mal…

-Vamos, yo te curo…

-No, bájate…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No soy una máquina de sexo, bájate que me siento mal!

-Entonces llámame cuando te sientas mejor.

Sesshoumaru se quedó solo. Decidió llamarla, pero no contestó.

-Qué estúpido pesar que de verdad me iba a contestar… Rin… mi Rin… Mi amor!

……………………………………

La oscuridad de la noche se adueñó del cielo. Rin lo sabía porque la única rendija por donde pasaba el aire tenía una vista hacia el cielo. Sentía hambre y su bebé también. Le reclamaba a patadas su comida. Rin sólo podía acariciar su vientre buscando calmarlo mientras se desgañitaba la garganta pidiendo por ayuda. Pero no la escuchaban, nadie venía en su ayuda. Se sentía presa del cansancio, de la sed. Y del miedo por su bebé.

-AUXILIO! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

Nada, la ayuda no llegaba.

…………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa azorado, abrazó a Kagome con fuerza.

-Mi amor…

-Gracias a Kami que estás bien…

-Inu…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo también… sólo rezaba para que llegaras con bien…

-Y las niñas?

-Están jugando en la habitación.

-Kami! Mi arma está ahí!

Inuyasha subió las escaleras a pasos agigantados, al llegar a la habitación, respiró aliviado, las niñas veían televisión sobre la cama.

-Papi!

-Papa!

-Hola, mis princesitas!

Las abrazó y las llenó de besos.

-Mis amores…

Revisó la gaveta donde guardaba el arma, estaba cerrada con llave, sonrió y se tiró a la cama con las niñas. Luego de varios minutos de jugar con ellas, se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba aliviado, el presentimiento lo seguía.

-Inu…

-Sí?

-Llaman de la clínica…

-Qué pasó?

-No me quieren decir… pero se trata de Sesshoumaru…

Inuyasha tomó el teléfono.

-Bueno? Sí, soy su hermano… está bien… voy para allá…

Inuyasha cerró la llamada. Abrazó a sus hijas y las besó en la cabeza.

-Inu, qué pasa?

-Sesshoumaru sufrió un choque anafiláctico…

-Pero…

-No lo sé… está estable… pidió que me llamaran…

-Ve, yo me quedo con las niñas…

-Te llamaré más tarde…

Se besaron con ternura. Inuyasha se fue a la clínica. Al llegar, casi no lo reconocía. Estaba todo hinchado.

-Kami, qué te pasó?

-Salsa de soya con sésamo…

-Rayos, no leíste la etiqueta?

-No…

Inuyasha lo examinó.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí…

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Cómo exactamente te comiste el sésamo?

-Es de esas salsas de soya mixtas. Era de un sobre de una comida para llevar.

-Te van a hacer pasar la noche aquí?

-Sí, el doctor quiere que me quede.

-Quieres que le diga a Kagome que venga?

-No… está bien…

Inuyasha se quedó viéndolo fijamente.

-Qué pasa?

-Son todo lo que tengo…

-Qué?

-Tú y Rin… son todo lo que tengo… mis hermanos… Sesshoumaru, por Kami, pídele perdón… aunque no vuelva contigo, pero yo no me puedo seguir partiendo en dos…

-La estuve llamando… la viste hoy?

-Sí, la vi esta mañana…

-Cómo está?

-Hermosa… piensa mucho en ti… eso lo sé… ha cambiado tanto… casi no se reconoce… ya no hace pucheros, cambió su forma de vestir. Usa aretes de perlas... al verla me eché a reír… pero se ve tan hermosa… le di algunas de las joyas de mamá… ella se emocionó tanto que comenzó a llorar…

-Aún la amo, Inuyasha…

-Qué vas a amar tú? Acaso te crees que ella es ciega? Te ha visto con el bando de locas con las que sales. Yo tenía razón… todo el tiempo tuve razón. Tú no te la mereces. Rin ya no es la niña que conociste… Rin ya es toda una mujer…

-Inuyasha… quiero recuperar… mira en lo que me he convertido…

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

-Rin tiene demasiadas razones para no volverte a ver. Hace un mes que se recuperó, sólo un mes… antes se la pasaba llorando en cada esquina… incapaz de sonreír… pero finalmente recordó que tiene una razón para vivir… mucho más fuerte que lo que vivió contigo…

Inuyasha se quedó un rato más y llamó a Kagome. Luego de calmarla, se despidió de su hermano y se marchó. Luego de besar a su esposa, Inuyasha seguía sintiendo ese presentimiento.

-Kagome… que sientes?

-No lo sé, pero sigo igual… crees que se trate de Sesshoumaru?

-No… creo que se trata de Rin…

Inuyasha la llamó varias veces a la casa sin éxito. A su celular, a la oficina. No hubo respuestas.

-Dónde estará?

-No lo sé…

Inuyasha continuó llamando. Después de dos horas, se comenzó a preocupar realmente y llamó a la policía.

-…Denunciar la desaparición de Rin Kashin…

-Cuándo fue vista por última vez?

-Esta mañana…

-Lo siento, señor… hasta que no pasen 24 horas no se califica como desaparecido…

-Escúcheme! Es una mujer que vive sola! Está embarazada! Y por Kami que si algo le pasa a ella y a ese niño usted no volverá a levantar un teléfono en toda su vida! Llene el maldito formulario de desaparición!

Inuyasha le dio todos los datos, pero igual no confió en ellos.

-Voy a buscarla…

-Pero Inu, a dónde podrías ir?

-No lo sé… no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados…

Kagome tomó a Inuyasha de las manos.

-Inuyasha… piensa… dónde puede estar?

-Al menos iré a su apartamento y veré los hospitales más cercanos…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente, iba a volver a salir, cuando vio a Kira con su pijamita de su personaje favorito.

-Papi…

-Princesa…

-Papi, dónde estabas? Porqué no me llevaste a mi camita?

Inuyasha la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Mi princesita…

Inuyasha la besó nuevamente. La pequeña acomodó su cabecita sobre su hombro. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, papi…

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa… pero no puedo llevarte a dormir ahora…

-Porqué no?

-Porque tío Sesshoumaru se enfermó y tengo que ir a verlo.

-Pero se va a curar?

-Sí, mi princesita… se va a curar… pero tengo que ir…

-Dale un besito que yo le mando…

-Se lo daré… ahora, vete a dormir con mami…

Inuyasha la pasó a los brazos de Kagome y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Y yo a ti…

Se besaron con ternura. Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta.

-Cuídate, mi amor…

La puerta estaba cerrada.

-Que Kami te acompañe…

Kagome se quedó con Kira en brazos hasta que se durmió. La llevó a su cama y la cubrió con las sábanas. Al entrar en su habitación, comenzó a rezar por que Rin apareciera pronto.

Sonó su celular y lo contestó.

-Inuyasha…

-No está en su apartamento…

-Kami…

-Iré a los hospitales…

-Está bien…

Kagome continuó rezando. El reloj marcó las 3 de la mañana. Y fue cuando Inuyasha llegó a la casa, derrotado. Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo, Kagome… mucho miedo…

-Inuyasha…

-Dónde puede estar? Rin no es así… no se desaparece sin decir a dónde va…

-Kami, mi amor… tal vez salió con sus amigas… con Sango y Kari…

-La he llamado mil veces y no contesta…

-Tal vez se dañó. La mayoría de las veces esas cosas se dañan de repente…

……………………………………...

La mañana se hizo presente. Rin despertó, se filtraba mucha claridad por la rendija.

Se abrió la única puerta del cuartucho donde tenían a Rin. Entró una mujer y le dejó una bandeja con comida y agua.

-Quién es? Qué es lo que quiere? Porqué estoy aquí? Conteste!

La mujer se marchó sin decir una palabra. La puerta se volvió a cerrar.

-No te molestes en hablar con ella… es sorda de nacimiento… MJAJAJAJA!

Rin sintió escalofríos al escuchar aquella risa, llena de maldad.

-Quién es! Qué quiere de mí!

-Es increíble como los hijos ingratos olvidan a su progenitor…

Aquello golpeó a Rin como un bloque de concreto.

-Mi… no puede ser!

-Acaso creíste que nunca te encontraría? Que no conozco el apellido de soltera de tu madre? Qué tan estúpido me crees?

-Eres un bestia! Déjame ir!

Se abrió la puerta de golpe. Naraku entró en la habitación.

-Esa no es la manera de dirigirte a tu padre.

-Maldito desgraciado! Suéltame!

Naraku rió a carcajadas.

-Ni loco… no te me volverás a escapar… no… ahora que eres una mujer…

Rin no soportó y comenzó a llorar.

-Por Kami, por lo que sea, por lo que más quieras… qué no ves que estoy embarazada? Por favor, déjame ir… mi hijo es lo único que tengo… por favor…

-Con que preñadita, ah? Entonces come… te quiero ver comer…

Rin vio la comida, no la tocó.

-QUE COMAS, TE DIGO!

Naraku cogió el pan y se lo estrujó en la boca. Rin se defendió levantando los brazos y le dio en la cara Naraku. Éste se enderezó y le dio tremenda cachetada. Rin se llevó las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Pero su mirada no mostraba miedo, mostraba ira, rencor, odio. Naraku le dio con la mano abierta en el vientre.

-NO!

Rin se encorvó protegiendo su vientre con todo su cuerpo.

…………………………………………

Durante toda la noche, Sesshoumaru no pudo conciliar el sueño. Cada vez lo intentaba lo asaltaban imágenes de Rin en ese cuartucho, llorando, sintiendo dolor. Al amanecer, fue cuando pudo dormir y todo con lo que soñó fue con los maltratos de Naraku. Con Rin suplicándole que se detuviera, mientras protegía con su cuerpo su vientre.

Sesshoumaru sentía una urgencia tal de salir del hospital que mandó a buscar al doctor.

-Señor Kazami…

-Me tengo que ir!

En ese momento Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Inuyasha, dónde está Rin!

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra.

-Dónde está! Porqué la veo embarazada! Qué le pasa!

A Inuyasha le faltó el valor para hablar. Sesshoumaru lo tomó por el cuello.

-DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-A- a… A Rin la secuestraron… piden 1 millón de dólares…

-QUÉ!

-No sé qué hacer, Sesshoumaru… no tengo esa cantidad de dinero…

-Yo sí. Doctor, me voy de aquí…

Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru corrieron al banco más cercano, Sesshoumaru sacó el dinero de la cuenta y se fueron al apartamento de Sesshoumaru.

-De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?

-Vendí mi apartamento…

Sesshoumaru buscó un arma de fuego y la recargó. Se detuvo.

-Inuyasha, porqué veo a Rin embarazada?

-Ahora no hay tiempo!

-Dímelo!

-Rin… no perdió el hijo que esperaba…

-Qué!

-Simplemente quiso dejarte libre… Rin tiene ya 7 meses de embarazo…

-Cuando todo esto pase, y ella y mi hijo estén bien… te voy a partir la cara!

Fueron al lugar de encuentro. Esperaron.

-Porqué sólo un millón de dólares? No sabe quién es?

-No sabe que tiene la empresa a su nombre… es sociedad anónima…

-Y quién es el socio?

-Lo estás viendo.

-Pero si tú…

-Sólo en el papel…

-Pero…

-Hacen dos meses.

……………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Espero que estén tods bien. Yo aki luchando… bueno, en examenes, si, son interminables… bueno, por el momento espero que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Me sentaré a esperar sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	10. El Peso de tus Acciones

**Capítulo 10**

**El Peso de tus Acciones**

Una camioneta se acercó a ellos. Debían tirar la bolsa con el dinero en la cama de la camioneta y ellos les entregarían a Rin. Lo hicieron tal cual, un hombre enmascarado subió a la camioneta en movimiento y revisó la bolsa, dio tres golpes en el techo y la puerta trasera se abrió y empujaron a Rin fuera de la camioneta. Sesshoumaru corrió a ella, mientras Inuyasha decidió no dejar las cosas así. Cuando la camioneta se alejó lo suficiente, Inuyasha presionó un botón y todo voló en pedazos. Sesshoumaru cubrió a Rin con su cuerpo. Inuyasha no calculó la magnitud de la explosión, un pedazo de metal cortó la espalda de Sesshoumaru en toda su longitud. A Inuyasha lo golpeó otro trozo que le fracturó un brazo.

……………………………………

Una reportera comenta los hechos de la explosión.

-…Aún se desconoce la causa… el resultado son 3 heridos y dos cadáveres, uno de ellos quemado más allá del reconocimento y otro que fue identificado como Naraku Onigumo…

…………………………………...

Inuyasha logró llamar una ambulancia. Al llegar al hospital a Rin y a Sesshoumaru los llevaron a cirugías. Kagome llegó cuando le terminaban de poner el yeso. Kagome lo abrazó.

-Gracias a Kami que estás bien!

-Sí, estoy bien… aún falta que me laven las heridas de la cara… qué sabes de Rin y Sesshoumaru?

-Están en la sala de operaciones…

-Y las niñas?

-Jaken se quedó con ellas…

-Está bien…

…………………………………

Inuyasha declaró a la prensa y policía que todo había sido obra de Naraku. Ya que estaba muerto, el caso quedó cerrado al instante.

Ahora les tocaba hacer turno frente a la sala de operaciones. Salió un doctor.

-Rin Kashin…

-Es mi hermana… cómo está? Y su bebé?

-Ella está estable… estaba muy deshidratada… pero se recuperará…

-Y su bebé?

-Es un niño… tiene traumas múltiples… y… sus pulmones aún no están listos…

-Pero tiene 7 meses…

-Tiene exactamente 27 semanas… una semana más y el pronóstico sería diferente… pero ahora mismo está muy débil…

El doctor bajó la cabeza.

-No creo que pase la noche…

Inuyasha respiró profundamente.

-No le mencione esto a ella. Dígale que… lo que sea menos que lo perderá…

-Lo siento mucho…

El doctor se marchó, Inuyasha se abrazó a Kagome.

-Yo confío en que Kami lo salvará… el amor… el amor de madre lo puede todo, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza. Vieron cuando llevaron a Rin a la sala de post operatorio. Se quedaron esperando por Sesshoumaru. Finalmente el doctor salió.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami…

-E-Es mi hermano…

-Pudimos extraer todo el cuerpo extraño… y recuperamos la mayoría del tejido… pero… sufrió una lesión en los nervios espinales… y no se puede hacer más hasta que baje la inflamación…

-Y eso es?

-De 7 a 10 días…

-Pero él… Si no se recupera…

-No volverá a caminar… esto es un tal vez… todo depende de su capacidad para desinflamarse, nosotros lo ayudaremos con medicamentos, pero la mayor parte la hace el cuerpo…

Kagome sólo podía servirle como pedestal. No había nada que hiciera mejorar la situación, nada que no involucrara tiempo y espera.

-Kagome… vete con las niñas… yo me quedo con ellos…

-Inuyasha, necesitas descansar…

-Lo que necesito es evitar enloquecer…

……………………………………..

Rin despertó al día siguiente Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

-Hola!

-Inuyasha…

Rin sonrió.

-Estoy soñando?

-No…

Rin levantó su mano y acarició su rostro. Comenzó a llorar.

-Kami! Sentí tanto miedo!

-Tranquila… calma… ya todo pasó…

-Inu! Mi bebé! Él quería hacerle daño a mi bebé! Quería que lo perdiera…

-Cálmate, Rin…

Inuyasha logró calmarla.

-El bebé nació anoche… es un varoncito…

-Kami, lo viste?

-Me dejaron verlo unos minutos… es rubio…

-Y qué le pasó? Está bien?

-Está estable… mejoró mucho su respiración desde anoche… tiene… varios traumas… lo van a operar más tarde…

-Qué le pasó a mi bebé!

-No soy médico, Rin… pero me dijeron que uno de los golpes que recibiste afectó directamente la cabeza… Los doctores se preocupan más por sus pulmones… aún no están maduros…

-Inuyasha!

-No sé, Rin… cálmate… está mucho mejor que anoche, es todo lo que sé…

El doctor entró y revisó a Rin.

-Todo está perfecto…

-Doctor… y mi bebé?

-Sufrió varios traumas… uno en la cabeza, en un brazo y la cadera… de los dos primeros ya pasó el riesgo… de la cadera… el fémur derecho, se salió de su articulación, estamos intentando regresarlo con terapia…

-Y si la terapia no funciona?

-Tendremos que operarlo… por otro lado, aún tiene dificultades para respirar…

Los ojos de Rin estaban llenos de lágrimas. El doctor se sentó frente a ella.

-Le diré un secreto… sé exactamente cómo se siente… mi hija nació de 6 meses… y logramos que viviera… no le negaré que todo esto es como una tortura, pero hay esperanza… yo… no pensé que el niño pasara la noche… pero lo hizo, sin problemas. Está recibiendo comida y medicamentos a través del ombligo y está respondiendo al tratamiento…

-Quiero verlo…

-Dentro de unos minutos la vendrán a buscar…

El doctor dejó a Rin más calmada. Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Inu?

-Sí?

-Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-Un piso más abajo…

-Está bien?

Inuyasha no le quiso contestar.

-Inuyasha…

-Cuando me llamaron para pedirme el rescate… yo fui a buscarlo… él ya sabía que estabas en peligro… su mamá era médium… y él también lo es… es como si viera películas en su mente… y te vio… y sabía que estabas embarazada… él me dio el dinero, había vendido su apartamento…

-Inuyasha…

-Quise vengarme… quise vengarme del maldito de Naraku! Preparé una mezcla de agua, sodio y pólvora que Sesshoumaru me enseñó a hacer…

-Qué!

-Puse demasiada pólvora… todo explotó… y un pedazo de metal le cortó la espalda… yo lo vi… iba como una cuchilla… lo hirió casi hasta el cuello. Él te estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo…

-Inuyasha… cómo está?

-Aún no despierta… y… no saben si volverá a caminar…

Inuyasha tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-No debí hacerlo… pero no podía dejar que se escapara con las suyas…

-Inu…

-Lo condené a una silla de ruedas…

-No, Inu… ya verás que se recupera…

……………………………………………

Rin veía a su bebé a través del grueso cristal. Metió la mano por el agujero para ello y acarició una de sus manitas. El pequeño apretó su dedo dentro de su manita. Rin sonrió.

-Hola, mi amor… me recuerdas? Me estuviste pateando todo este tiempo cada vez que te daba hambre… eres hermoso… te pareces mucho a tu papi… siempre pensé que así sería… Ryu… te gusta tu nombre?

El pequeño volvió a apretar el dedo.

-Eso es un sí? Ese es el segundo nombre de tu papi… pero me gustaba mucho antes de conocerlo…

Una doctora se acercó y le dijo que lo iban a medicar, que podía volver en la tarde. Inuyasha empujó la silla de ruedas fuera de la sala de cuidados intensivos neonatales.

-Inuyasha…

-Dime…

-Quiero ver a Sesshoumaru…

-Pero…

-Por favor…

Inuyasha cedió y la llevó a la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Lo mantenían acostado de lado con un vendaje cubriéndole todo el pecho y abdomen.

-Aún no ha despertado?

-No…

Rin notó que le estaban transfundiendo sangre.

-Está inconsciente o?...

-Está dormido. Despertó después de la cirugía, pero se durmió. Lo mantienen anestesiado por la herida. No quieren que se mueva para nada.

Rin se levantó de su silla y acarició su rostro. Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura en los labios.

-Gracias… nos salvaste a los dos…

………………………………………….

Los días fueron pasando. Los moretes de Rin estaban en su etapa de sanación, se veían verduzcos pero no dolían tanto. Se pasaba horas junto a la incubadora de su bebé, hablándole, acariciando sus manitas, sus pies. Ya estaba de alta, pero se quedaba con Sesshoumaru por las noches. Estaba con el niño.

-Tu papi ya está mejorando… el doctor dijo que ya bajó la inflamación… y le van a bajar la dosis de calmantes…

Inuyasha entró en la sala y llamó la atención de Rin.

-Qué pasó?

-Ya despertó…

Rin se despidió de su bebé y fue a la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Al verla entrar sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo abrazó.

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru sólo la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabeza.

-No importa cómo quede yo… el verte bien me dice que valió la pena…

-No hables así…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Todo lo que me dijiste es verdad… fui un egoísta… perdóname, preciosa… yo te amo…

Rin acarició su rostro, notó la mancha de nacimiento en su frente, sólo un poquito más oscura que el resto de su piel. La acarició y la besó.

-Sesshoumaru… hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar…

-Ya no estás embarazada…

-No…

-Rin…

-Un varoncito… es hermoso…

-Rin, es mi hijo.

Rin asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No quiero perder a mi bebé…

-No, preciosa… no lo vas a perder…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Rin… puedes perdonarme? Fui un completo estúpido… pero no soy nada sin ti…

-Kami, Sesshoumaru… yo debería pedirte perdón a ti…

-No, preciosa…

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y acarició su rostro.

-Quiero ver a mi hijo…

-No puedes… está en una incubadora…

-Qué!

-Nació antes de tiempo… sus pulmones no están desarrollados…

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se llenaron de lágrimas. Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No llores, mi amor… está respondiendo al tratamiento…

-Kami, Rin, es mi culpa…

-No lo es, mi amor…

Rin estuvo a su lado día y noche. Si no estaba con el niño, estaba con él. Le tomó varias fotografías al niño y se las llevó a Sesshoumaru. Mientras las veía, sentía los ojos arderle.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Nuestro hijo tiene nombre?

-Ryu…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin se acercó.

-De hecho, mañana es el último día para declararlo… y quería preguntarte… si estás dispuesto a…

-Darle mi apellido?

-Sí…

-Claro que sí…

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Si vuelvo a caminar… cásate conmigo…

-Sessh…

-Qué dices? Darle una familia completa?

Rin asintió, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Ahora debes descansar… yo voy a ver a Ryu…

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

Rin se apartó luego de varios besos. Fue a la unidad de neonatos.

-Señora Kashin…

-Buenos días… cómo está mi bebé hoy?

-Está estable. Aumentó de peso.

-Sí?

Rin se acercó.

-Hola, mi amor… te hizo falta mami en la noche?

-Señora…

-Sí?

-Debe llenar la plantilla para declararlo…

-Ah! Claro! Pero… su padre no puede venir… así que se la llevaré para que la firme.

-De acuerdo…

Rin sonrió.

-Así es mi amor… tu papi te quiere mucho. Y desea que te cures pronto para conocerte… hoy es un día muy especial para papi. Le van a quitar los puntos y van a ver si todo salió bien… si es así, pronto podrá venir a verte…

El pequeño apretó su dedo. Rin sonrió.

-Eres hermoso como tu papi, mi amor…

Luego de varios minutos más, Rin volvió a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, lo acomodaban en una camilla.

-A-adónde lo llevan?

-Le removeremos los hilos de la sutura, señorita…

-Voy con él…

-No puede…

-Por favor… es mi esposa…

El doctor asintió.

-Está bien.

Mientras le retiraban los hilos, Rin le hablaba del pequeño y todos los cambios.

-Ganó varios gramos de peso… la naricita se le está definiendo un poquito, se parece a la de Inuyasha…

-Ahora no me vengas con que se va a parecer a ese necio!

-Pero mi amor, si es así, qué harás?

-Le pongo una careta.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es broma preciosa… debe parecerse a ti…

-Y eso por qué?

-Eso es simple… la naturaleza es sabia y tú eres hermosa…

Los doctores sonrieron. Rin le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla, se quedó viendo al piso.

-El doctor me dijo que no podré darle leche materna…

-Rin…

-Es por la comida que él me hizo comer… tenía drogas… y ahora mi leche se contaminó…

Rin se removió las lágrimas con su dedo índice.

-También dice que afectó al bebé… que le dará una mezcla especial… pero yo sé que eso no sirve… debe tomar leche de verdad…

-Rin… y si hablas con Kari? Ella aún amamanta a Edward…

-Pero su leche no es suficiente para su propio hijo. Ella le da una y a la próxima le da una fórmula…

Los doctores que removían la sutura de Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas. Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin y las besó.

-Preciosa… algo aparecerá, no te desesperes…

Rin se quedó apretando las manos de Sesshoumaru.

-Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo… necesitas un psicólogo, Rin… te hizo demasiado daño… los dos… porque no sé como lidiar con esto…

-He ido a tantas terapias, que ya puedo sacar mi propio título… yo sólo quería… quería defenderme… estaba amarrada de pies y manos… y ese desgraciado… si no hubiera estado embarazada hubiera tratado de violarme… pero de ahí a querer matar a mi hijo! Es demasiado, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru apretó sus manos.

-Ya olvídate de eso… tiene lo que se merece…

-Mi hijo se debate entre la vida y la muerte! Sesshoumaru! Dime cómo exactamente me olvido de eso!

-Rin, está muerto. Naraku está muerto. Así que en vez de perder el tiempo odiando un fantasma, reza porque no nos queda nada más qué hacer. Acaso crees que no me duele? Es mi hijo también y sólo lo he visto en fotografías!

Sesshoumaru levantó una mano y acarició sus mejillas.

-Debemos ser fuertes, Rin… él está luchando por nosotros… y lo menos que podemos hacer es permanecer juntos…

-No sé de dónde más voy a sacar fuerzas…

-Las tienes… las tienes…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No estás comiendo bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Comida china… hot dogs… pizza… y… ramen…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Trate de no moverse por favor…

-Lo siento…

-Acertó?

-Sí!

Los doctores rieron. Luego de dos extenuantes horas. Terminaron de remover los cerca de 200 puntos. Rin se paró y lo vio. La cicatriz iba del lado derecho, desde un poco más abajo del hombro hasta la cintura.

-Cómo la ves?

-Sé que me estabas protegiendo… pero… es horrible, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Sessh… una cicatriz no hará que te ame menos…

-Pero te da asco…

-No me da asco… simplemente es fea… Sessh…

Rin lo besó en la sien.

-Sessh, perdóname, no debí decir eso… tú te expusiste a morir por mí… perdón, mi amor.

-No te da asco?

-No, mi amor… además… es una historia para contarle a Ryu…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Ya me puedo mover?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Rin.

-Sessh! Puedes mover las piernas?

-No es lo único… feliz aniversario, mi amor…

Rin sonrió y lo dejó besarla.

……………………………………………

**N/A: Hola! Mizuho decidió bombardearlas de caps! Eso sí, si no me dejan reviews, no publicaré en 3 meses! Bien que me vienen las vacaciones. Pero, por el momento aquí tienen otro cap. Espero que les guste.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Dust in The Wind

**Este capítulo contiene la canción Dust in the Wind del grupo Kansas.**

……………………………………

**Capítulo 11**

**Dust in the Wind (Polvo en el Viento)**

A Sesshoumaru le dieron de alta. Volvió a vivir con Rin, pero las noches eran amargas horas en espera de una fatídica llamada mientras rezaban porque nunca llegara.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con una bolsa llena de varios alimentos, escuchó el teléfono, pero sólo timbró una vez.

-NO!

Sesshoumaru corrió al punto de procedencia del grito. Rin estaba en la que sería la habitación de Ryu. En el piso, junto a la cuna con el teléfono en las manos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Preciosa… qué pasó?

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin, háblame, se trata de Ryu?

-Uno de sus pulmones colapsó…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y trató de calmarla.

-Vamos a verlo… vamos…

**I close my eyes,**

_**Cierro mis ojos**_

**Only for a moment**

_**Solo por un momento **_

**And the moment's gone.**

_**Y el momento se fue.**_

**All my dreams**

_**Todos mis sueños**_

**Pass before my eyes of curiosity.**

_**Pasan frente a mis ojos de curiosidad.**_

**Dust in the wind:**

_**Polvo en el viento:**_

**All we are is dust in the wind.**

_**Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento.**_

Rin iba con el rostro estampado contra el cristal de la ventana, no le quedaban fuerzas, no le quedaban ganas. Irónicamente comenzaba la canción "DUST IN THE WIND". Sesshoumaru apagó el radio y continuó conduciendo. No podía creer lo rápido que Rin se había desarmado. Apenas tenían dos horas de haberse ido. No podía ser posible que hubiera decaído tan rápido.

Llegaron al hospital. Sesshoumaru la hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Rin… Rin… los niños sienten las emociones…

-Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Entraron en la sala de neonatos, Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru al verlo con un tubito saliendo de su pecho.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó. Una doctora se acercó a ellos.

-Son los padres?

-Sí… no la habíamos visto antes…

-Soy transferida de Estados Unidos, hoy es mi primer día…

-Puedo tocarlo?

-Sí, sólo que no toque ese tubo…

Rin metió las manos en la incubadora, acarició su cabecita y sus pies.

-Mi amor, qué pasó? Tienes que respirar para poder ir con nosotros a casa…

Sesshoumaru sólo estuvo a su lado mientras veía su pechito moverse.

-Va a estar bien?

-Por el momento está estable… he estado estudiando su récord… ya tiene 30 días…

**Same old song,**

_**La misma vieja canción**_

**Just a drop of water**

_**Sólo una gota de agua**_

**In an endless sea.**

_**En un inmenso mar.**_

**All we do**

_**Todo lo que hacemos**_

**Crumbles to the ground,**

_**Se desmorona**_

**Though we refuse to see.**

_**Aunque nos neguemos a ver.**_

Los días pasaron y el pequeño no mejoraba su condición. Fuera de superar el colapso pulmonar, Ryu continuaba igual que siempre. Rin estaba con el pequeño. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su cabecita.

-Señor Kazami…

-Sí?

-Nos acompañan un momento?

Rin y Sesshoumaru siguieron al doctor. A Rin la hicieron entrar en una sala y a Sesshoumaru le dijeron que esperara afuera.

-Señora… nos han reportado signos de violencia contra usted… y creemos que el responsable es su esposo…

-No! No es cierto!

-Señora, encubrirlo no…

-Doctor… hace un mes a mí me secuestraron! Mi esposo resultó herido!

-Usted es…

-Él fue uno de los heridos de la explosión de la camioneta.

……………...

**Dust in the wind:**

_**Polvo en el viento:**_

**All we are is dust in the wind.**

_**Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento.**_

Al pasar los días, los médicos les recomendaron irse acostumbrando a la idea de que el niño podía morir. Aquello destrozó a Rin por completo e incluso dejó de comer. Sesshoumaru no sabía qué hacer. Decidió intervenir.

-Rin… tenemos que hablar…

Rin se sentó a la mesa junto con Sesshoumaru.

-Rin… me duele… me desgarra verte así…

-Otra vez no, Sesshoumaru…

-Sí, otra vez sí. Rin, no has pensado que tal vez su destino es éste?

-No! Su destino no es ese!

-Rin, cálmate… mi amor… yo sé que tú no… yo… tú has soñado toda tu vida con ser madre… yo he soñado con ser padre… pero Rin… éste hijo… Ryu… tal vez no está destinado a ser nuestro hijo por más tiempo…

-Tú no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que he pasado para tener a mi hijo. No sabes lo que sufrí! No sabes lo que sufro! Que cada noche sueño que él viene y se lo lleva! Dormir sólo dos horas porque no puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas!

-Sí lo sé! Lo sé! Lo estoy viviendo!

-No me grites!

-Te tengo que gritar! Porque no sé que hacer! Qué es lo que pretendes, Rin? Que entierre a mi esposa e hijo juntos!

-Vete al infierno!

-Ya estuve ahí! Viví 6 meses creyendo que maté a mi hijo! Ahora sé que no es así… Pero lo estoy viendo morir poco a poco sin poder mover un maldito dedo! Ni siquiera puedo decir que me parto el lomo trabajando para pagar su tratamiento, porque mi sueldo no da para cubrir ni un maldito día de su tratamiento! Rin, es que no ves que nos estamos separando? Cuando más juntos deberíamos permanecer, nos estamos separando…

**Now, don't hang on;**

_**No te aferres;**_

**Nothing lasts forever**

_**Nada dura para siempre**_

**But the earth and sky;**

_**Excepto la tierra y el cielo;**_

**It slips away,**

_**Se escurre,**_

**And all your money**

_**Y todo tu dinero**_

**Won't another minute buy.**

_**No comprará otro minuto.**_

Sesshoumaru estaba en la ducha. Se quitaba el jabón de la cara cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. Se terminó de enjuagar y se dio la vuelta. Rin se pegó de su pecho, simplemente abrazándolo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-La vida te ha jugado sucio, preciosa…

-No… por favor…

-Rin…

-Sólo nosotros… por favor, Sesshoumaru… no soporto que me tengas lástima las 24 horas del día…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro con sus dedos desde su barbilla.

-Yo no tengo lástima de ti, Rin… Nunca la he tenido… yo te amo…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, pegándola a su cuerpo, acariciando la piel de su cuerpo desnudo. Cuando rompieron el beso, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

-Kami cómo extrañaba esto!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Acarició su pecho.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Te amo, mi amor… nunca me sentí tan sola como el día en que te fuiste…

-Lo siento, preciosa… fui un verdadero idiota…

Luego de vestirse, fueron a la clínica. Rin lloró al saber que no había mejoras en el pequeño. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

**Dust in the wind:**

_**Polvo en el viento:**_

**All we are is dust in the wind.**

_**Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento.**_

**Dust in the wind:**

_**Polvo en el viento:**_

**All we are is dust in the wind.**

_**Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento.**_

Como último recurso, la doctora permitió que Rin lo cargara. Se pasó horas sentada en una silla con su pequeño en brazos. Lo que impresionó a la doctora fue que todos sus signos cambiaron, todos para bien. La dejó estar con el niño todo el tiempo que quiso, también a Sesshoumaru.

-Usé ésta técnica varias veces en estados unidos. Lo llamo trauma de soledad. Pienso que debería quedarse aquí esta noche... a ver cómo evoluciona.

-Lo haré…

Rin se pasó toda la noche junto a la cuna de su bebé. Lo acariciaba, le cantaba, le hablaba. Así pasaron varios días y noches, Sesshoumaru en el día y Rin en la noche. Lo hacían así, porque Rin lo ayudaba a dormir mejor y en el día había muchas cosas que lo despertaban. Poco a poco el pequeño fue saliendo de su estancamiento y fue ganando peso. Pero entonces…

-No puede estar aquí todo el día…

-Pero es que…

-No puede estar todo el día, todas las madres me exigen lo mismo y no es posible.

El jefe de residentes era un hombre duro y tosco. Rin debió dejar al niño y atenerse a los horarios de visitas. La doctora hablaba con ellos.

-Lo siento tanto… no pensé que se fijaría en el tiempo que pasan allí…

-Está bien… gracias por todo…

-Aún no está perdido todo… denme algo suyo, lo pondré junto al niño.

La primera noche en semanas, que estarían juntos. Ninguno quiso comer, pero Sesshoumaru forzó a Rin a comer y terminó comiéndose él una rodaja de pan. Le sabía mal. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama, recostado del espaldar, cuando Rin salió del baño, lo vio, él abrió sus brazos y ella se acomodó a su lado, descansando sobre su pecho.

-Rin?

-Hm?

-Hoy… hoy es la primera vez que realmente tengo miedo…

-Yo sé que Kami lo está cuidando. Que le está dando calor con sus manos y lo arrulla en su pecho…

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro. Se quedaron abrazados toda la noche. Simplemente brindándose calor uno al otro.

**(Everything is dust in the wind.**

_**Todo es polvo en el viento**_

**In the wind...)**

_**En el viento…**_

Despertaron acostados, pero aún abrazados. Rin estaba rodeada por los brazos de Sesshoumaru y sus piernas entrelazadas. Sintió besos en su hombro y supo que Sesshoumaru estaba despierto.

-No llamaron…

-No llamaron.

-No llamaron!

Rin se dio vuelta y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Vamos, quiero verlo!

Fueron hasta la sala de neonatos. Lo que más los impresionó fue escuchar el llanto de un bebé. Al acercarse más descubrieron que era su bebé el que lloraba. Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru, se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Sessh! Está bien! Oh! Kami gracias!

La doctora se acercó con marcadas ojeras en el rostro.

-No sé cómo soportaste tanto…

-Doctora, qué le pasó?

-Tengo 3 días de turno y me quedé anoche con el pequeño Ryu… felicidades, respira por su cuenta…

-Cómo lo hizo?

-Con los pañuelos. Lo cargaba y mantenía caliente con los pañuelos. Eso lo hizo creer que estaba con ustedes.

-Gracias!

Rin la abrazó mientras le daba las gracias. La doctora sonrió y les dejó cargarlo. Rin vio a su pequeño entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-No tengo cómo pagarle…

-No es necesario… tienen a un pequeño luchador ahí…

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin desde atrás para ver sobre su hombro a su pequeño. Besó a Rin en la sien.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

……………………………………..

Pocos días después, el pequeño Ryu se pudo ir a su casa, Inuyasha estaba en la casa con Kagome y las niñas y también Jaken con su familia.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a Ryu Kazami…

-Es precioso!

Kagome se le acercó.

-Hola, precioso, yo soy tu tía…

-Lo quieres cargar?

-Puedo?

-Pero claro que sí!

Kagome cargó al pequeño, lo acercó a Inuyasha.

-Es hermoso…

Inuyasha se acercó a Rin, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Rin…

-Te quiero mucho!

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

-Gracias por todo… de no ser por ti… no sé lo que hubiera sido de mí!

………………………………..

El llanto del pequeño los despertó. Rin sonrió y se levantó, se acercó a la cuna de Ryu y encendió una lamparita.

-Hola, mi amor… tienes hambre?

Rin lo cargó y lo besó.

-Eres precioso, mi amor… igualito a tu papi…

Rin se sentó en un cómodo sillón, el pequeño la veía fijamente. Rin sonreía y tarareaba una canción de cuna.

-Perdóname, mi amor… no me sé la letra…

-Rin…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó apasionadamente y besó a su pequeño en la cabeza.

-Es idéntico a ti… mira… su pelo, sus ojos… su naricita...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

Rin sonrió.

-Debemos esperar un poco… a poco pretendes llevarte a Ryu a nuestra luna de miel?

-Dos palabras… habitaciones comunicadas.

Rin rió.

-Estás loco, lo sabes?

-Preciosa… quiero casarme ya. Aprovéchame, porque yo había jurado nunca volverme a casar.

Rin levantó la mirada, lo besó con ternura.

-Cómo quieres que nos casemos?

-Quiero darte la boda de tus sueños…

Rin sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Tontito… ya es la boda de mis sueños… me voy a casar con el hombre que amo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Vio al pequeño ya dormido, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, hijo…

-Que sueñes con los angelitos, mi amor…

Rin lo besó y lo acomodó en la cuna. Se acomodaron en la cama abrazados.

-Cómo fue la tuya?

-Mi qué?

-Tu primer matrimonio, como fue?

Sesshoumaru resopló.

-Ugh! Una verdadera pesadilla. Prométeme que no me harás lo mismo.

-No sé lo que pasó…

-Me hacía ir a mil lugares para escoger las rosas, los manteles, las servilletas, los souvenires…

-Pero mi amor, se supone que se debe hacer en pareja…

-Y si yo decía un color, ella elegía otro.

Imitó una voz chillona y en tono burlón.

-Durazno o quenepa?

-También las frutas?

-No, eran los colores de las servilletas, no pueden decir amarillo y rosa?

Rin rió.

-Yo decía durazno y ella decía quenepa. Y así fue con todo. Hasta con las fotos.

Sesshoumaru apretó a Rin entre sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla.

-Pero yo sé que tú no me vas a hacer eso…

-Cómo?

-Tenemos gustos similares… y por favor… sé condescendiente con tus damas de honor… el que la novia deba sobresalir, no significa que las damas parezcan payasos…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Te lo prometo. Bueno… podemos comenzar a ver cosas por Internet y luego sólo voy a buscarlas o las encargo.

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Por eso te adoro, eres tan inteligente, mi amor…

Rin rió.

-Pero tengo que rebajar… aún tengo sobre…

Sesshoumaru la silenció con un beso.

-Eres perfecta…

…………………………………………

**-1 mes después-**

Sesshoumaru llega al apartamento cerca de las 8 de la noche y sólo escucha risas. Fue hasta la habitación, donde Rin jugaba con Ryu sobre la cama.

-Mira! Llegó papi!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se quitó la corbata antes de acomodarse junto a ellos.

-Hola, preciosa…

-Hola, mi amor… cómo te fue?

-Estresante… no sé como soportas para después venir a hacerme el amor…

Rin rió.

-Poder femenino. Cómo te trata Gigi?

-Bien, es muy eficiente. Y me pidió que te dijera que quiere conocer a Ryu.

-Iré por allá mañana…

Ryu comenzó a protestar por comida.

-Ya te toca tu leche, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ve, yo me quedo con él.

Rin lo besó y fue por la botella de fórmula. Se acomodó sentada en la cama y le comenzó a dar su leche.

-Sí, te la vas a beber todita, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sólo veía y sonreía.

-Ya se está tomando 4 onzas…

-4 onzas! Es un tragón!

Rin rió.

-La doctora dijo que está bien. Como ésta leche no tiene la misma cantidad de nutrientes que la materna, está bien que se tome un poco más. Mi bebé está creciendo fuerte y sano como su papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó a Rin en el hombro y se acostó dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Estás cansado?

-Me estoy poniendo viejo, me duele la espalda…

-Ya cenaste? Te guardé cena, pero no sé si te…

Rin guardó silencio al verlo con los ojos cerrados. Sesshoumaru los abrió.

-Qué cosa?

-Si quieres me voy a la habitación de Ryu…

-No, preciosa… comí en la oficina. Vi la cena y la guardé en el refrigerador. Perdona, debí llamarte antes.

Ryu se terminó su botella, Rin lo besó y le sacó los gases. Pretendía mantenerlo despierto un poco más, pero el pequeño se llevó su manita a la boca, cosa que sólo hacía para dormir. Rin lo acunó entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru lo vio y sonrió.

-Eso sí lo hacía yo. Me chupaba el dedo medio y el anular… mi mamá se empeñó en quitarme esa costumbre, pero nunca lo logró…

Rin le sonrió. Cuando se durmió, lo llevó a su cuna. Sesshoumaru se dio un baño, al salir, Rin estaba usando la computadora portátil.

-Preciosa…

-Ven a ver…

Sesshoumaru vio varias selecciones de colores, Rin le decía para qué era cada grupo.

-Qué dices? Blanco y verde o pastel y lila?

-Qué tal pastel y verde? Ese verde me gusta, no es muy chillón…

-Estaba pensando en que te mandes a hacer un traje como éste. Me fascinó.

Rin le mostró un traje negro con unas finas rayas blancas y grises, la corbata era de satín gris, pero no era aplanada, sino más bien hacía un bulto y se perdía en el interior del chaleco. Sesshoumaru la examinó unos minutos y asintió.

-Sí, me gusta…

-Entonces compro la corbata aquí y la camisa y el traje los buscas tú.

-Imprime la foto, mañana se la llevo a mi sastre.

-Está bien… mira los vestidos…

Rin le mostró casi todo un catálogo. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta ninguno.

-Pero Sessh! Son Vera Wang!

-Y yo qué sé quién es ese!

-Sesshoumaru!

-No lo sé, preciosa, no me gustan… bueno, sólo ese…

Sesshoumaru señaló un traje que tenía toda la parte de arriba bordada en mostacillas color champaña con un exquisito diseño. La parte de abajo era de un color champaña, pero bien claro, casi blanco. Rin sonrió.

-También me gustó ese…

Sesshoumaru se atragantó de puro aire al ver que costaba casi 5 mil dólares.

-Rin! Es una cosa que te pondrás sólo una noche!

-Y eso que tiene?

-5 mil dólares en un traje que sólo usarás una noche es tirar el dinero al aire.

-Pero es mi boda, Sesshoumaru. Se supone que sea caro.

-Eso es exageradamente caro.

-Pero Sesshoumaru…

-No voy a pagar 5 mil dólares por un vestido, Rin. Lo siento mucho pero está mucho más allá de mis límites.

-Y quién te dijo que lo vas a pagar tú? Quién te dijo que vas a pagar algo? Por Kami, Sesshoumaru si estás en bancarrota!

Sesshoumaru recordó cómo se quemó todo su dinero junto con la camioneta. Se acomodó en la cama dándole la espalda a Rin.

-Tienes razón, es tú dinero. Haz lo que te dé la gana…

Rin apagó la computadora y la puso sobre la mesa de noche, con su almohada golpeó a Sesshoumaru.

-Maldito seas! Eres un idiota! Imbécil! Estúpido! A mí qué carajos me importa quién lo pague!

Rin se levantó y se fue de la habitación. Ryu despertó llorando. Poco después, Sesshoumaru la siguió.

-Preciosa…

-Ahora qué! Me hiciste lo mismo con Ryu! Deja de echarme en cara que no tienes dinero! Me juraste que no te importaba que tuviera dinero… pero sí te molesta…

-Rin, perdóname… lo hice mal…ambas veces… por favor… yo pensaba darte una sorpresa y regalarte el vestido… pero como siempre, metí la pata. Perdóname, preciosa…

-Eres un tonto…

-Soy tu tonto… me perdonas?

-Quizás en mil años…

-Vamos, preciosa…

-Está bien…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, tonto…

-No más bodas por hoy… vamos a dormir, sí?

-Está bien…

Fueron a la habitación tomados de la mano. Sesshoumaru se acostó de lado.

-Sessh…

-Me molesta la cicatriz…

-Quieres que te ponga algo?

Sesshoumaru asintió y se acomodó boca abajo para que Rin le pusiera la crema. Antes de hacerlo, Rin acarició toda la marca.

-Es increíble que pasaras por esto por nosotros…

-Valió la pena, preciosa…

-Sientes algo?

-En los rededores, en la cicatriz en sí, no siento nada…

Rin lo besó en la cicatriz, fue como si todo su cuerpo respondiera.

-Qué hiciste?

-Nada…

-Sentí algo, dime qué hiciste?

-Te besé en la cicatriz…

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y la abrazó.

-No te da asco…

-Nunca, mi amor… es el recuerdo de que arriesgaste tu vida por mí y por mi hijo…

-Yo creía…

Rin acarició su rostro sonriendo y lo besó.

-Eres un tontito… te amo, mi tontito…

……………………………………………

Sesshoumaru se estaba volviendo loco en la oficina. La montaña de trabajo parecía caer encima de él, y sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía por la tensión.

Rin llegó al plantel ejecutivo, todo el que la conocía, la saludó y la felicitó por el pequeño, Rin sonreía y les permitía verlo. Cuando llegó al escritorio de su secretaria, Gigi se emocionó y saludó a Rin.

-Es precioso! Rin-sama! Kami, es idéntico a su esposo!

Rin rió.

-Él dice que no, que se parece a mí y yo que se parece a él. Dónde está, por cierto?

-En la oficina… pero está muy estresado. Me pidió que no entrara nadie ni que pasara llamadas.

-Aún no controla el volumen?

-No se acostumbra. Lee cada página dos y tres veces.

Rin sonrió.

-Voy a verlo.

Rin abrió la puerta de la oficina.

-Gigi, te pedí que por favor no dejes entrar a nadie.

Ryu rió, Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Mi amor!

Rin rió y se acercó al escritorio, lo saludó con un beso y él sacó a Ryu del cargador.

-Hola… te hace falta papi? Sí? Es que papi no hace magia…

Sesshoumaru hacía al pequeño reír a carcajadas.

-Volvemos del médico…

-Qué pasó?

-Su cita de chequeo. Dijo que está perfecto, le puso sus vacunas y que mi flaquito va a comenzar a engordar pronto, pero que es normal. Que ya tiene el tamaño y el peso de un bebé que nació a término. Y ya no tengo que llevarlo todas semanas, ahora es cada mes. Al menos que surja algo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a su pequeño en la cabeza.

-Te ayudo un poco?

-Kami, no sé cómo terminas antes de las 5…

-Fácil, mi amor… no leas los anuncios…

El pequeño comenzó a protestar pidiendo su leche.

-Creo que tiene hambre…

-Está en el bulto. No lo muevas.

-Sé como darle una botella.

-No parece.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el sillón, puso a Ryu en el cargador y se quitó el saco y la corbata, cargó al pequeño y le dio su botella. Mientras tanto, Rin separaba los papeles en paquetes dobles y hasta por colores.

-Sesshoumaru, los rosas y los verdes son sólo para archivar, ya son faxes que se han leído y se guardan para mantener un récord. Así que sólo los metes en un fólder y se los das a Gigi.

-Y no los lees?

-Son copias, ya debiste leer el original y tal vez lo enviaste en otro documento o como adjunto. El punto es que ya los usaste, esto es sólo para mantener constancia. Los amarillos son los asuntos urgentes, los que debes tratar primero cada día. Ves? Sólo 3. Generalmente se resuelven con una llamada. Y éstos, sólo necesitan firmas. Son permisos para vacaciones, llamados a juntas, memorandos, y nuevos contratos. Cuando los contratos llegan aquí, mi equipo de 15 abogados ya lo revisó y lo aprobó, así que te puedes sentir confiado en firmarlos. Y ya estarás esperándolos, así que sabes de qué trata. En total… bueno, te va a molestar la mano, 3 llamadas, 30 firmas y darle éstos dos fólderes a Gigi.

-30 firmas?

-Sí… voy a comenzar…

Rin hizo la primera llamada y mientras esperaba, comenzó a firmar los documentos.

-Buenas, Ichimaru-san?

-Sí…

-Le habla Kashin Rin…

-B-buenos días, Rin-sama…

-Buenos días… le llamo para tratar el asunto de la falla del sistema, más de la mitad de nuestros clientes no han podido acceder a su cuenta vía Internet…

-Envié una carta a gerencia, uno de los servidores físicos se quemó… la verdad, es Rin-sama, que ya están al límite de su vida útil.

-Y qué me recomienda, Ichimaru-san?

-Cambiarlos todos…

-Bien… como sabe, estoy de licencia, pero mi esposo está al tanto de todo, así que de ahora en adelante tratará el asunto con él.

-Sí, señora…

-Envíeme el presupuesto de todo lo que haya que hacer. Quiero que esté en despunte tecnológico.

-Sí señora… lo tendré listo en unos días.

-Bien. Gracias.

Rin cerró la llamada, presionó el botón del intercom.

-Diga, señor?

-Gigi, por favor escribe una carta donde pidamos disculpas a nuestros usuarios por la falla en los servidores de red y que pronto renovaremos el sistema y me la traes para firmarla. Quiero una copia en cada factura este mes.

-De inmediato, señora.

-Gracias…

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sacándole los gases a Ryu y le sonrió.

-Es pan comido, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió sin poder creer cómo se había aminorado la carga del trabajo. Rin terminó de firmar los documentos y llamó a Gigi.

-Aquí tiene la carta, señora…

-Gracias… Manda esto a sus departamentos y archiva éstos.

-Sí, señora… algo más?

-Nada más, Gigi, gracias…

Gigi salió de la oficina y Rin se sentó junto a Sesshoumaru, que tenía a Ryu casi dormido. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Si quieres, te quedas en casa y yo vengo a la oficina…

-No, preciosa… no sobreviviría ni un día.

-Qué lindo eres! Al menos lo aceptas… hay quienes ni eso.

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Se inclinó hacia Rin y la besó con ternura.

-Yo te admiro… eres una mujer, madre y esposa excepcional… y hablando de eso… tengo que ir a medirme el traje.

Rin sonrió, tomó al pequeño, lo besó en la cabeza y lo acomodó en el cargador.

-Ya no tienes más trabajos por hoy…

-Sí… aún me quedan los correos…

-Bueno, vamos, almorzamos y vienes a terminar eso.

-Genial…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Salieron de la oficina y fueron al sastre, Sesshoumaru se midió el traje.

-Qué piensas?

-Todo un papazote…

Compraron la comida y la llevaron a la casa. Rin llevó a Ryu a su cuna. Cuando bajó, Sesshoumaru ya había puesto la comida en platos.

-Se quedó dormido?

-Sí… hasta las 4… eso espero…

Luego de comer, se quedaron un rato abrazados frente al televisor. Sesshoumaru vio su reloj.

-Me tengo que ir… te amo, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó y se marchó.

……………………………………

**N/A: Y con esto espero que me hayan perdonado la vida… sí? Verdad que sí? Sí!**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, a ver qué tal les parece.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Apenas es el Comienzo

**Capítulo 12**

**Apenas es el Comienzo**

Ya que habían decidido casarse por la iglesia, fueron a hablar con el sacerdote a cargo de la iglesia que eligieron.

-Ya teneís padrino?

-Sí…

-Y quién la llevará al altar?

-Mi hermano…

Ambos hablaron a la vez y sonrieron. El sacerdote se desubicó.

-Parece que estáis un poco confundidos.

-No, verá, su hermano y mi hermano, son la misma persona…

-Incesto! No podéis casarse entre hermanos!

-No! No! Padre, cálmese! Ni siquiera nos criamos juntos!

-Pero compartís la misma sangre, hijos míos…

-No! Mire, Mi madre y la madre de ella y mi hermano no es la misma mujer y mi padre y el de ella no son el mismo… Padre, no se complique, no somos hermanos. Ni crecimos como hermanos ni nos conocimos como hermanos.

………………………………..

Al verla caminar hacia él, vestida de novia, Sesshoumaru pensó que lo que fuera que hubiese costado ese vestido, lo valió. Rin se veía simplemente hermosa. Sintió una palmada a su hombro, Jaken.

-Se ve hermosa…

-Sí…

Koishi iba adelante tirando pétalos de rosas. Kira llevaba los anillos y más atrás Rin, acompañada por Inuyasha. Al llegar junto a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero mucho, hermanito…

-Y yo a ti, princesa…

Rin y Sesshoumaru se tomaron de las manos y vieron a su pequeño, vestido exactamente como su padre, estaba dormido en el cargador, Kagome lo vigilaba. Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-…Por el poder conferido en mí por Dios y la iglesia los declaro; marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia…

Sesshoumaru tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Estaban en los lujosos jardines de un club campestre, donde celebraban la recepción al aire libre. Mientras los demás invitados celebraban, Rin y Sesshoumaru firmaban el acta de matrimonio legal. Inuyasha y Jaken fueron sus testigos. Al terminar, Rin firmó su nuevo testamento, donde ahora incluía a sus sobrinas e hijo junto con Sesshoumaru.

-No quiero volver a ver esa cosa jamás.

-La verás cuando muera…

-No, porque los hombres se mueren primero.

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa!

……………………………………….

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru se escaparon junto con Ryu a la lujosa habitación de hotel donde pasarían la noche. Sesshoumaru abrió el corralito y lo preparó en su versión de cuna. Cuando estuvo lista, Rin lo acomodó en la misma, el pequeño, no despertó.

-Sigue dormido y con suerte papi te hace otro hermanito…

-Sessh!

Rin le dio un ligero codazo. Sesshoumaru la cargó y la llevó a la cama.

-Preciosa… ya tengo un año esperando por ti, no más…

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru se deshizo de sus sandalias de tacón y le dio un suave masaje a sus pies un poco hinchados por toda la actividad del día.

-Ah! Kami, Sessh! Eso es mejor que el sexo!

Sesshoumaru comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Se deslizó sobre ella y la besó con ternura.

-Me acompañas?

Rin, preocupada por el niño, dejó la puerta del baño abierta. Sesshoumaru rió. La ayudó a salir del pesado vestido y lo colocó sobre una silla.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Rin lo besó a la vez que sus brazos se enlazaban a su cuello y sentía sus manos, fuertes y anchas, cerrarse sobre su cintura. El agua caía sobre ellos y era como si no lo notaran. Sesshoumaru tomó una toalla y rodeó su cuerpo tembloroso con la misma, secó su rostro y sus labios azulados. La besó nuevamente, como si sus besos fueran una droga y él adicto a ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Ella lo acariciaba y sabía que estaba excitado, él acarició su pecho y besó todo su cuerpo, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sin saltos mortales, no quiero que despierte…

Rin rió y lo dejo penetrarla. Una vez que volvieron a ser uno, dejaron escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Estas lista?

Rin asintió y Sesshoumaru la besó mientras comenzaba el vaivén de sus caderas, acariciaba sus senos, llenaba su cuello de besos. Escuchaba sus gemidos silenciados en un esfuerzo por no despertar al pequeño. Una ola de placer invadió su cuerpo dejando que su esencia se regara en el interior de su mujer. Abandonó su cuerpo con cuidado y se acomodó a su lado. Rin se dio cuenta de que todo había terminado, con lentitud, se cubrió con las sábanas. Pocos minutos después, el pequeño despertó. Rin lo dejó hacer sus ruiditos un par de minutos y cuando realmente comenzó a llorar, se levantó. Se puso una yukata y fue a la cuna.

-Calma, mi amor… qué pasa?

Rin le revisó el pañal y lo cambió, vio el reloj, las 8:30, sacó un frasco de comida para bebés y lo acomodó en el cargador.

-Quieres tu cena, mi amor?

Rin comenzó a darle la comida mientras jugaba con él. El pequeño reía y saboreaba la comida. Luego de unos segundos abrió la boca para que le diera más.

-Te gusta? Es de frutas, mi amor… sí, es rico, verdad?

Sesshoumaru se cerró la yukata a su cintura y se levantó. Se sentó al lado de Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mira a papi, quieres que papi te de tu comida?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó la cuchara y le continuó dando la comida. Rin se puso a jugar con él y Sesshoumaru. Hasta que el pequeño se acomodó en su pecho.

-Ya tienes sueño, mi amor?

Rin lo arrulló.

-Rin… pasa algo?

-Nada…

-Rin… hice algo mal?

-No…

-Entonces porqué me tratas así?

-Te trato cómo?

-Me ignoras, sólo te concentras en Ryu.

-Escúchate, Sesshoumaru. Estoy cuidando de mi hijo, qué pretendes?

-Pero…

-Sabes qué? Se nota que estás cansado, vete a dormir.

Sesshoumaru se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cama, Rin se quedó con Ryu. Cuando el pequeño se durmió, lo llevó a su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Rin volvió a la cama.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué?

-Sesshoumaru, qué nos pasó? No soy una experta… pero eso no fue hacer el amor…

-Qué!

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama dándole el frente a Rin.

-Yo no me siento bien… no se sintió bien… fue como… me ignoraste, me sentí como un boquete en el colchón…

Sesshoumaru acarició el rostro de Rin y eliminó las lágrimas de su rostro. Llenas de frustración.

-Preciosa…

-Tú terminaste, te quitaste y te olvidaste de mí… nunca me habías hecho eso. Nunca me habías tratado así… y precisamente esta noche, me sentí como una cualquiera.

-Preciosa… perdóname… yo… yo… no lo sé… ya no te conozco, no me conozco…

-Yo pensé… tal vez fui demasiado estúpida o ingenua… el fin de que no lo hiciéramos hasta hoy era para que esta noche fuera especial…

-Rin… mi amor… dame una segunda oportunidad… tienes toda la razón, fui un completo animal, no pensé en ti, sólo en mi propia satisfacción.

-Me sentí sucia… me siento sucia…

Rin se levantó y se metió al baño. Sesshoumaru escuchó la ducha. Entró con ella, tomó el jabón y la ayudó a enjabonarse, ella se abrazó a su pecho, él la abrazó.

-Mi amor…

-Así no fue como pensé que sería…

-Dame una segunda oportunidad… perdóname, preciosa… yo te amo…

-Sesshoumaru… puedo decirte la verdad?

-Claro que sí, preciosa…

-No me gusta que me hagas el amor de esa manera. Eso no es hacer el amor…

Sesshoumaru mantenía la cabeza baja, la veía directo a los ojos. Ella los cerró y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………………

Dejar que por su cuerpo corriera la magia de su amor, podía sonar a fantasía, pero sentía todo su cuerpo entregarse a ella, a sus besos, caricias, a la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Preciosa, estás temblando…

-Creo que puedes resolver ese problema…

Sesshoumaru tembló al escucharla hablarle en un tono sensual y provocador, mientras le acariciaba el pecho y un poco más debajo de su cintura.

-Preciosa… así no voy a durar mucho…

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru la guió hasta la cama. Cubrió todo su cuerpo de besos, tiernos, cálidos, caricias ardientes. La escuchaba gemir y suspirar sólo por el simple placer que le proporcionaban sus besos. Se fue desviando hacia su vientre, aún acariciando su pecho. Vio una marca en la parte más baja de su vientre. Apenas un poco más pequeña que su mano, una fina línea. La besó y Rin sintió el calor de ese beso recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Sessh… no…

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

Las manos de Sesshoumaru se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo y entre sus piernas, las separó y la contempló en todo su esplendor.

-No sé porqué insistes en verme…

-No hay vista más hermosa que ésta, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru la acarició con sus dedos.

-Ah! Kami!

Rin sentía todo su cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia que le brindaba su esposo. No podía enfocar la mirada, y sentía una ola caliente revolotear en su interior buscando una salida.

-Sessh! Ya! Sessh!

Sesshoumaru no se detuvo hasta obtener su recompensa, poder saborearla a su antojo. Aún en su estado de sensibilidad, la acariciaba y la veía temblar completamente.

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella, su cuerpo le gritaba por atención pero se aguantaba. Acarició su rostro apartando el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Ahora me toca a mí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al tenerla sobre él y mientras lo devoraba poco a poco en su interior. Acarició sus caderas y su trasero.

-Tranquilo… no te vayas a adelantar la torta…

Rin se comenzó a mover y Sesshoumaru apenas podía pensar.

-Ah! Kami! Rin!

Rin se movía sin detenerse, sentía que su cuerpo daba el máximo de sí.

-Mi amor! Rin! Oooh, preciosa!

-Sessh… ya no… ya no…

El cuerpo de Rin estaba al límite, Sesshoumaru la asió por las caderas y continuó el movimiento cautivo entre ella y el colchón. Fue aumentando su ritmo y profundidad, provocando que ambos gimieran. La sentía cerrarse a su alrededor, atraparlo entre su piel, y sólo disfrutaba su rostro lleno de placer. Una ola de energía los arrasó y fue como si los transportara a otra dimensión. El cuerpo de Rin colapsó exhausto sobre Sesshoumaru, ninguno estaba dentro de sí.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando la calma y su respiración se fue calmando, sentían las palpitaciones de sus corazones en todo su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Buscó sus ojos y al verlos, le sonrió. Intentó salir de su interior, pero ella lo detuvo cerrando su piel y aprisionándolo allí.

-Ah! Preciosa!

-Me gusta estar así…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y los cubrió con las sábanas. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó.

-Te amo, preciosa… no lo dudes nunca, mi amor…

Rin acarició su rostro, pasó sus dedos por sus labios mientras se perdía en el dorado intenso de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Sesshoumaru… Cuando te conocí, tuve tanto miedo de que me odiaras, que nunca me amaras…

-Hey, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru removió sus lágrimas de su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-No te pongas así… todo eso está en el pasado. Ahora somos una familia. Y nadie nos va a separar…

Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, tanto, Sesshoumaru!

-Descansa, mi amor… ha sido un día muy largo…

Disfrutaron de un corto sueño que les sirvió para reponer las energías y continuar haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada.

……………………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir unas pequeñas manitas frías sobre su pecho. Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y abrazó a su pequeño.

-Hola, enano!

-Pa-pa-pa-pa… daaaiiii… PA!

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y rió. Ryu jugaba sobre él, Rin los veía sentada en la cama, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, señora Kazami…

-Buenos días, señor Kashin…

Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Ryu protestó exigiendo la atención de sus padres. Rin rió.

-Y desde cuando está despierto el carlanco éste?

-Hace un ratito. Te vio en la cama y te señaló, llamando a su papi.

El pequeño hacía pucheros y hablaba en su propio idioma. Se subió sobre el pecho de su padre y se acomodó en el mismo para dormir. Rin lo cargó.

-Ven, Ryu, deja a papi dormir.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-Pa-pa!

-Rin, déjalo… lo oíste?

-Qué?

-Pa-pa!

El pequeño extendía sus bracitos hacia su padre. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y el niño se calmó.

-Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Aquí está tu papá…

-Pa-pa…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó de nuevo acostado, con el pequeño sobre su pecho. Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Rin se acomodó a su lado. El pequeño se quedó dormido abrazando a su papá. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabecita y la llenó de besos.

-Yo también te quiero…

…………………………………………

Rin no pudo creer la maravillosa luna de miel que Sesshoumaru le regaló dentro del mismo Japón. Fueron a Nara, donde pasaron días maravillosos, recorriendo la cuidad y noches apasionadas y candentes en la privacidad de un hotel de lujo, un antiguo castillo. Cuando paseaban por la cuidad, Sesshoumaru cargaba a Ryu en el cangurito, se tomaban fotografías y más de una vez, Sesshoumaru se fotografió besándose con Rin.

En el hotel, luego de un delicioso baño, Rin jugaba con Ryu aún a medio vestir. Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó la cámara.

-Sesshoumaru! Estoy desnuda!

-Ya verás. Carga a Ryu de frente a ti.

-Pero…

-Hazlo, no se verá nada.

Rin lo cargó, sus mejillas rozaban. Sesshoumaru enfocó.

-Perfecto, no te muevas…

Tomó la fotografía. Le mostró la pantalla de la cámara.

-Hasta parece de profesional…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Es que tu esposo fue fotógrafo de la fuerza aérea… por eso también sé armar bombas de sodio…

-Estás loco…

-Pero por ti, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Rin lo dejó cargar a Ryu mientras se vestía, el pequeño reía a carcajadas mientras su papá lo elevaba por los aires y lo balanceaba como un avión.

…………………………………

Rin veía a su pequeño dormir, recostada de la baranda de la cuna, acariciaba su cabeza y sonreía.

-Mi amor. Vas a ser tan bello como tu papi, verdad? Sí, eres un bebito precioso, mi amor…

Rin sintió un abrazo y una cabeza que se apoyó en su hombro.

-Qué haces, preciosa?

-Veo al verdadero amor de mi vida.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es hermoso…

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Idéntico a su papi… Kami, mi amor es… es… increíble… a veces no puedo creer que soy mamá… que tengo a un bebé tan hermoso como su papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a cenar…

-Pero, mi amor, ya está dormido…

-Yo compré la cena.

Llegaron al comedor tomados de la mano. Rin sonrió al encontrar un ambiente romántico. Velas iluminándolo todo, una suave música que los relajaba. Rin lo abrazó.

-Mi amor…

-Te lo mereces, preciosa…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Gracias, cariño…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

Aún sentía la cabeza dando vueltas después del agradecimiento de Rin por aquella cena deliciosamente romántica, con baile incluido.

-Mi amor…

-Te amo, Sessh… eres el esposo más lindo y cariñoso de todo el mundo.

Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó, Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho y lo besó en la barbilla.

-Mi amor…

-Hm?

-Verdad que vamos a estar juntos para siempre?

-Para siempre, mi pequeña preciosa…

Rin sonrió, él acarició sus mejillas.

-Me gusta cuando me dices así… Sessh?

-Hm?

-Porqué eres tan guapo?

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Porque a ti te gusto así…

-No, es en serio. Mira que me voy a poner celosa, porque las mujeres siempre se enamoran de ti.

-Olvida eso, preciosa, yo sólo te amo a ti…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Cómo están? Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este cap, espero ver sus reviews pronto.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	13. Malentendido

**Capítulo 13**

**Malentendido**

Rin y Sesshoumaru se pusieron de acuerdo con que ella solo iría a trabajar si era realmente necesario y mientras, cuidaría de Ryu.

Rin y Kagome están en el jardín, sentadas sobre una manta. Ryu está gateando por todos lados sobre la manta.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Rin, cómo estás con Sesshoumaru?

-Bien… mejor que nunca, qué pasa?

Kagome vio a sus hijas, estaban un poco lejos.

-Creo… creo que Inuyasha me engaña…

-Kagome, eso no es posible! Cómo vas a pensar eso?

-Es que ha cambiado tanto! Kami, Rin, no sé que voy a hacer!

-Quieres que hable con él? Le puedo dar un buen jalón de orejas.

-Kami, Rin…

Más tarde, Rin se marchó a su apartamento y llamó a Inuyasha pidiéndole que fuera a verla. Poco después, Inuyasha llegó.

-Rin, cómo estas?

-Inuyasha, te pasa algo con Kagome?

-Cómo!

-No te hagas el tonto. Kagome está muy mal… Inuyasha, la estás engañando?

-Te estás volviendo loca! Pero ni en sueños!

Rin lo calmó.

-Es que la noté diferente y me dijo que tienes un tiempo actuando raro. O sea, qué es eso de prohibirle contestar tu celular?

-Ah, eso…

-Inuyasha…

-Alguien me ha estado llamando. Usa un distorsionador de voz. Me dice que Kira y Koishi no son mi hijas… que Kagome me engaña… y me da nombre de moteles para que vaya y la descubra…

-Y tú te crees esos disparates?

-Claro que no! Primero que todo, una de las veces que llamó yo estaba con ella. Pero… te imaginas cómo se pondría si lo descubre?

-Inuyasha…

-No sé qué hacer, Rin… no sé quién es... sólo sé que es alguien que le quiere hacer daño a Kagome…

Sonó el celular de Inuyasha, vio la pantalla y a Rin.

-No pudo ser más oportuno… Bueno?

Le pasó el celular a Rin, quien pudo oír las barbaridades que le decían de Kagome. Inuyasha cerró la llamada.

-Inuyasha…

-Espero que ahora comprendas porqué hago lo que hago.

Poco después, Inuyasha se marchó. Rin estaba alimentando a Ryu cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor!

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y los saludó con un beso. Iba a cargar a Ryu, pero Rin no lo dejó.

-Estoy dándole su cena, así que ahora no.

-Mamá gruñona… preciosa, mañana puedes ir a la oficina?

-Qué pasa?

-Unos socios quieren verte…

-Está bien…

Mientras Sesshoumaru se daba un baño, Rin preparó la cena, después de comer, Sesshoumaru jugaba con Ryu sobre la cama. Rin se acomodó a su lado.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Un ratito más, preciosa, por favor…

Rin asintió, sin embargo, apenas pasaron algunos 15 minutos antes de que Ryu se comenzara a estrujar los ojitos. Sesshoumaru lo dejó sobre su pecho y el pequeño se acomodó para dormirse. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura y luego a Sesshoumaru.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Ma-ma…

Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Ryu… Sessh, lo oíste?

-Qué cosa?

-Creo que me estoy imaginando cosas…

Rin se levantó y se metió al baño, el pequeño comenzó a llorar cuando no la vio más y Sesshoumaru no lo pudo controlar.

-Rin! Rin, creo que se enfermó!

Rin salió del baño aún mojada.

-Cómo se va a enfermar si estaba de maravillas…

Ryu continuó llorando y levantó sus bracitos hacia su madre. Rin decidió cargarlo aunque estaba empapada. Al hacerlo se cayó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo. El pequeño se calmó al recostarse de su pecho. Rin lo acunó unos minutos.

-Ya, mi amor… mami no fue a ninguna parte, mami se estaba bañando…

Poco después, Rin se lo pasó a Sesshoumaru y volvió al baño. Ryu reanudó su llanto. Rin salió ya con la yukata y lo volvió a cargar.

-Pero qué te pasa, Ryu? Estabas muy bien con tu papá…

Rin se tuvo que olvidar de bañarse y quedarse con Ryu. El pequeño se quedaba tranquilo sólo entre sus brazos. Mientras lo acunaba y le cantaba para dormirlo, el pequeño levantó su manita y acarició su rostro.

-Ma-Ma…

Rin se quedó viéndolo sorprendida.

-Ryu… Sessh…

-Qué pasó?

-Ma-ma…

-Lo escuchaste?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y lo llenó de besos. El pequeño reía. Rin entonces comprendió porqué quería estar con ella.

-Sí, mi amor, yo soy mamá…

-Ma-ma…

Sesshoumaru sonreía, apenas podía contenerse de la alegría que le contagiaba Rin por ser llamada mamá por su hijo. Lo llenó de besos y lo continuó abrazando. Poco a poco el pequeño se fue cansando y se acomodó en su pecho. Se llevó los dedos mayor y anular a la boca y fue cerrando sus ojitos. Rin lo abrazó todo el tiempo y hasta que se durmiera.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo besó una última vez antes de dejarlo en su cuna. Se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro al sentirla llorar.

-Preciosa, porqué lloras?

-Estoy tan feliz, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

……………………………………………

Sesshoumaru cargaba a Rin, quien rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Abajo, el conductor, guardaba una maleta en el auto.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor…

-Volveré lo más pronto posible.

Rin seguía aferrada a él.

-Rin, mi amor, ya me tengo que ir…

-No… Sessh, no me dejes sola…

-Perdóname, preciosa… pero Ryu no tiene pasaporte, sino, te llevo conmigo…

-Es un bebé…

-Pero aún así debe tenerlo. Ya pregunté.

-Te amo, Sessh…

-Te amo, Rin…

Se besaron apasionadamente y Rin se soltó de su abrazo lentamente, Sesshoumaru cargó a Ryu de su silla y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vas a cuidar de mami, verdad? La vas a cuidar por mí?

-Papa…

-Papa se va de viaje, te quedas con mama… ve con mama…

-Mama!

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Te amo, preciosa. Te llamaré cuando llegue…

Rin se quedó abrazando a su hijo mientras veía el auto alejarse. El pequeño Ryu extendió una manito.

-Papa…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza, el pequeño se acomodó en su pecho.

-Papa…

Rin vio a su hijo.

-Papá se fue de viaje…

……………………………………

Kagome comenzó a recibir llamadas anónimas, que le daban la dirección de un motel para que fuera a ver a Inuyasha siéndole infiel. Habló con Rin hecha un río de lágrimas, Rin reconoció la voz distorsionada y la dirección del motel. Se quedó con las niñas, ya que Kagome se decidió a ir, y no la pudo convencer de lo contrario. Sin embargo, ese mismo día, Inuyasha había decidido ponerle fin a esa tortura. Llegaron casi a la vez. Kagome entró en la habitación y allí se encontró a Inuyasha. Cuando Inuyasha vio a Kagome, la sangre le hirvió.

-Entonces era cierto! Quién es?

-De qué rayos hablas? Dime tú qué haces tú aquí?

-Qué carajos te importa!

-Eres un imbécil!

-Y tú una cualquiera!

Inuyasha la tomó de los brazos y la tiró sobre la cama.

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir a quién es que te tiras!

-Inuyasha, suéltame!

-No digas mi nombre, perra! Lo ensucias!

-Suéltame!

-Dímelo! Dime a quién te tiras!

-DÉJAME!

-Yo creí en ti! YO CREÍ EN TI!

Inuyasha comenzó a arrancarle la ropa.

-No! Inuyasha!

-Cállate! Me lo vas a hacer como se lo haces a él!

-Detente! Es una trampa!

-Cállate!

Ya Inuyasha la había desvestido, pero en su estado no obtuvo una erección. Se vio sobre ella con el pantalón desabrochado y ella desnuda con las marcas de sus manos en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar.

-Qué me has hecho! Qué fue lo que me hiciste! Por qué!

Inuyasha se marchó del lugar dejándola sobre la cama, Kagome se comenzó a vestir mientras se sentía como su la hubiese ultrajado. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, pero al llegar vio el auto de Inuyasha. Entró a la casa, y se encontró con Inuyasha abrazando a las niñas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Son mis hijas, son mías…

-Claro que son tuyas, Inuyasha… cómo puedes ser capaz de dudarlo?

-La encontré en el motel, Rin… tengo miedo… mis hijas son todo lo que tengo…

-Ay, Kami! No me dirás que discutiste con ella?

-Y qué esperabas?

-Inuyasha, Kagome recibió una llamada igual a la tuya. Yo la oí…

-A ti te llamaban?

Inuyasha vio a Kagome. Ella se acercó.

-Inuyasha, te llamaban?

Kagome puso su celular con el altoparlante y se escuchó una grabación.

-_Tu marido te engaña… siempre lo ha hecho… tiene varias amantes y también tiene hijos con una de ellas… ve al motel vista, habitación 304 y compruébalo con tus propios ojos…_

Inuyasha estaba boquiabierto. Vio a Kagome ahora arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho.

-K-Kagome…

-Dudaste de mí… y tanto que llegaste a pensar que no son tus hijas…

-Kagome, perdóname…

-Porqué no me escuchaste, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se abrazó a sus hijas. Kira lo besó en la mejilla.

-Porqué estás triste, papi?

Rin se quedó con las niñas en la sala mientras Inuyasha y Kagome su fueron a la habitación.

-Kagome…

Kagome se desvistió y dejó a la vista las marcas de sus acciones, Inuyasha se acercó un poco más mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Kagome…

-Casi me violas, Inuyasha, por qué! No me escuchaste! No me escuchaste cuando te grité que te detuvieras!

-Ya! Basta!

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban llenos de lágrimas. Cayó de rodillas abrazándola por la cintura.

-Perdóname por favor… por lo que más quieras…

-Inuyasha…

-AAGHH!

Inuyasha se terminó de desplomar en el piso.

-Inuyasha…

No hubo respuesta.

-Inuyasha!

La ambulancia llegó cuando Kagome se terminaba de vestir. Rin trataba de calmar a las niñas y a Ryu.

-Está fibrilando, carguen…

Kagome negaba con la cabeza mientras en el camino le aplicaban descargas eléctricas para reanimarlo. Una vez en el hospital continuaron con la resucitación. Al no haber respuestas de ningún tipo, Kagome se desesperó.

-INUYASHAAA!

Los doctores no se dieron por vencido hasta tener un ritmo cardíaco estable. Kagome tomó una de sus manos y la besó.

-No me dejes sola, mi amor…

Kagome lo besó en los labios. Los doctores lo subieron a una habitación. Mientras él aún dormía, Kagome hablaba con los doctores.

-Qué fue lo que le pasó?

-Su esposo sufrió un infarto…

-Un infarto?

-Hay antecedentes en su familia?

-No que yo sepa… pero él sí sufrió un micro infarto hace más o menos un año…

-Señora, no es cuestión de alarmarla, pero si él no se cuida… un tercer infarto será fulminante…

Los doctores se marcharon. Kagome llamó a Rin y le dijo que se quedaría la noche.

La claridad del día se colaba a través de las cortinas.

-Kagome…

No hubo respuesta. El dolor en su pecho era tan intenso que sentía quemarse por dentro. Kagome no estaba allí.

-Kagome…

Inuyasha se arrancó los cables conectados a su pecho y las máquinas enloquecieron. Kagome salió del baño corriendo.

-Inuyasha!

Lo detuvo de levantarse y lo volvió a acostar, él la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor… Kami, Kagome, los celos me cegaron… no lo sé…

Kagome acarició su cabeza. Y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Inuyasha, no soy tu amor…

-Kagome…

-Yo… estás convaleciente… pero… yo no sé si puedo perdonarte…

-Kagome…

-Yo… no… tú me… no puedo…

Inuyasha se arrancó el bajante del suero de su brazo, dejándose el catéter dentro.

-Dime ahora. No me vas a perdonar?

-No puedo…

-Esa es tu decisión final?

-Sí…

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Hazme un último favor… dile a mis hijas que las amo con todo mi corazón…

Inuysha se soltó el catéter y la sangre comenzó a salir, abría y cerraba la mano para acelerar el proceso.

-Inuyasha!

-Déjame…

-Inuyasha, qué haces!

-Prefiero la muerte, Kagome… la muerte a que no me perdones. Déjame si quieres, es más, me voy yo, te dejo la casa… pero perdóname…

-Inuyasha…

Kagome apretó el catéter.

-Estás loco, lo sabías?

-Alguien quiere hacernos daño y lo logró… Por Kami, Kagome, tengo meses recibiendo esas llamadas y justo el día en que decido ir tú estás allí. Mi amor, nunca, nunca voy a lograr arrepentirme completamente… Kagome…

Kagome lo vio a los ojos y supo la verdad.

-Inuyasha, debes descansar, sufriste un infarto…

-Dímelo…

-Iré por una enfermera…

-Dímelo!

Luego de que las enfermeras le lavaran la sangre y le cambiaran las sábanas, los doctores querían restringir sus movimientos para evitar otro intento de suicidio.

-No, doctor, no se preocupe… no volverá a pasar…

-Señora…

-No volverá a pasar…

Los doctores se marcharon. Inuyasha veía a través de la ventana.

-Me vas a dejar?

-No lo sé, Inuyasha, no lo sé… teníamos un matrimonio perfecto a mi parecer…

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha…

-Kagome, no existe un poder que pueda retroceder el tiempo… pero existe el perdón… Kagome, perdóname… aunque me dejes, pero perdóname, mi amor…

Kagome acarició su mejilla, Inuyasha sintió frías gotas caer sobre su rostro. Se dio la vuelta. Kagome tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su vientre.

-No soporto verte sufrir, Inuyasha… yo sé que estás arrepentido… pero no soporto verte así ni un segundo más…

Inuyasha se sentó y la abrazó.

-Un infarto no es nada comparado con perderte…

-Te amo, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te amo, Kagome!

………………………………………

**1 mes después.**

Sesshoumaru volvió de su viaje, al verlo en el aeropuerto, Rin corrió a sus brazos abiertos, rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y se lo comió a besos.

-Mi amor! Te extrañé tanto!

-Preciosa!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Al ver que Rin había ido en una limosina, rió a carcajadas.

-Y esto, preciosa?

-Sólo para ti, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru rió, todo el camino hacia la casa, disfrutaron de la privacidad de la limosina para comerse a besos.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Ahora, mejor que nunca, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Eso veo… y Ryu?

-Ya verás, está grande, gordo y bello…

-Y cómo sigue Inuyasha?

-Ya está bien. Al doctor le sorprendió su recuperación. Pero se tiene que cuidar mucho… y tú también mi amor… porque el doctor dice que puede ser hereditario…

-No te preocupes, preciosa… y cómo quedó lo del motel?

-Kagome lo perdonó, pero aún no saben quién los puso en contra.

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru cargó a Ryu y lo llenó de besos, el pequeño reía.

-Papa! Papa!

Sesshoumaru dejó que su pequeño lo abrazara con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho!

Sesshoumaru besaba a Rin con Ryu en brazos.

-Los extrañé tanto!

Rin sonrió en brazos de su esposo. Ya era muy tarde para ir a ver a Inuyasha, así que lo llamó, quedaron en verse al día siguiente. Cuando Inuyasha cerró la llamada, Kagome se acercó con una bandeja en las manos.

-Mi amor, tu cena…

-No tenías que molestarte…

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y sostuvo la bandeja en el aire.

-Cariño…

Señaló a las niñas dormidas en su regazo, Kagome sonrió y apartó a Kira, acomodándola a su lado y cargó a Koishi. Koishi despertó.

-Papi…

-Shh… es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Papi…

Kagome la besó en la mejilla y la arrulló hasta que se durmiera. Cuando Inuyasha terminó de cenar, hizo la bandeja a un lado y abrazó a Kira.

-Kira, mi amor…

-Papi…

-Sí… princesa, vamos a tu camita…

Kira se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, Inuyasha rió y la guió hasta su cama. Una vez acomodada, la besó con ternura.

-Te quiero, princesita…

-Te quiero, papi…

Inuyasha fue a la habitación de Koishi y llevó un beso de sus labios a su frente.

-Dulces sueños, cariño…

Inuyasha volvió a su habitación. Kagome volvía de la cocina.

-Quieres algo más?

-No, estoy, bien. Ven a descansar…

Kagome se acomodó a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas, Inuyasha las llevó hasta sus labios y las besó.

-Te amo, mi amor… gracias por cuidar de mí…

-No tienes que darme las gracias…

-Sí lo tengo que hacer…

-Inu…

Kagome guió su mano hacia su vientre.

-Inuyasha… si algún día yo te falto…

-No, Kagome, no hables así…

-Inuyasha, me di cuenta que el día que me quede sola, Kami no lo permita, estaría realmente sola… Inu… yo quiero que críes a las niñas como hasta ahora… y si te vuelves a enamorar…

-Ya basta, Kagome… no va a pasar…

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, Inuyasha… y no quiero que sufras por mí… Inu… si yo tengo algún problema y no puedo responder por mí misma… y te dan a elegir entre tu hijo y yo…

-Kagome…

-Elige al bebé… por Kami, Inuyasha, por lo que más ames, elige al bebé. Si tiene posibilidades de vivir, elige al bebé…

-Kagome, de qué hablas? Si tú te preparaste?

-No sé lo que pasó… pero mi amor… estoy embarazada…

-K-Kagome…

-Ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza riendo, cuando la soltó de su abrazo, acarició sus mejillas, eliminando las lágrimas que rodaban por las mismas.

-Kagome, mi amor…

-Perdóname, Inuyasha…

Pero qué es lo que te voy a perdonar?

-Yo… yo me acobardé… no dejé que me prepararan… creí que podría convencerte después para tener otro… pero…

-Pero nada, mi amor…

-Inuyasha… no estás molesto?

-Por Kami, cómo puedes pensar que me molestaría?

-No estás molesto?

-Mi amor! Si más feliz no puedo estar!

-Inu!

Kagome lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

-Inu! Mi amor!

Inuyasha reía mientras recibía los besos de su esposa.

-Kagome, mi amor!

-Te amo, Inu… Kami, mi amor, creí que me pelearías…

-Kagome… dos meses?

Kagome bajó la cabeza.

-Cuándo lo supiste?

-Simplemente lo supe… me hice una prueba en el hospital y salió positivo…

-Pero Kagome, hace un mes…

-No sabía cómo decírtelo…

-Mi amor…

………………………………

Rin despertó por los llantos de Ryu. Besó a Sesshoumaru en el pecho y se soltó de su abrazo, como no encontró su yukata, se puso la camisa de Sesshoumaru y fue a la habitación del pequeño.

-Qué te pasa, mi amor?

-Mama!

Rin lo cargó y limpió su carita llena de lágrimas, en sus ojos aún aguardaban dos enormes goterones.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? Porqué estás tan triste?

-Mama… aba mmm…

Ryu continuó hablándole en su dialecto. Rin lo besó en la cabeza. El pequeño se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Mama…

Rin lo arrulló mientras caminaba por toda la habitación.

-Te amo, mi amor… descansa, que mamá está aquí para cuidarte…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y continuó arrullándolo hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido. Sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en su cuello.

-Sessh…

-Qué haces?

-Despertó hace un rato llorando… pero es un angelito…

Lo acomodaron en su cuna, Sesshoumaru cargó a Rin hasta la cama.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

-Te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………

**N/A: Qué tal? Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews! Besos, Mizuho**


	14. Imposible

**Capítulo 14**

**Imposible**

Kagome despertó con los besos de Inuyasha sobre su vientre, sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Inu…

-Buenos días, princesa…

-Inu, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Kagome…

………………………………

-Ma… ma… Ma-ma… Mama!

-Shh…

Rin abrió los ojos y abrazó al pequeño que buscaba de alguna manera deshacerse de su blusa.

-Mama, dete…

Rin rió mientras lo llenaba de besos.

-Y cuándo mamá te dio leche de su pecho? Mi amor, qué ocurrencias…

Sesshoumaru no estaba con ellos, pero el televisor estaba encendido, y había un programa donde una mujer amamantaba su pequeño. Ryu lo señaló.

-Dete, mama, dete…

Rin comprendió y le sirvió en su vasito de entrenamiento, se la ofreció a Ryu, pero él no la quiso.

-Dete, mama…

-Pero mi amor, ésta es tu leche…

-Mama…

-Ryu, mi amor, mamá no tiene leche en su pecho.

Ryu se quedó viendo a Rin. Señaló su pecho.

-Mama, dete…

-Ryu, mi amor…

-Mama…

Ryu se negaba a comer todo lo que Rin le ofrecía. Comenzó a llorar y Rin no lo podía controlar.

-Ryu, mi amor, no tengo leche… mamá no tiene leche…

-Mama…

El pequeño lloró hasta dormirse, Rin lo tenía en brazos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Su pequeño se durmió con hambre, negado a comer otra cosa. Sesshoumaru volvió en ese instante y al verla, la abrazó.

-Mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Preciosa, qué pasó?

-Kami, Sessh, no sé qué hacer…

-Qué pasó?

-Sólo me pide lo único que no puedo darle…

-Rin…

-Quiere que le de leche de mi pecho, pero no tengo. No quiere nada más. Sessh, son las 11 de la mañana y no ha comido nada hoy…

-Kami, Rin, me asustaste…

-Sesshoumaru, no ha comido nada. Debe de tener mucha hambre.

-Tal vez no. Si tuviera hambre de verdad, se comería lo que le dieras. Ven, llévalo a su cuna…

Rin lo acomodó en la cuna y acarició su cabeza.

-Perdóname, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Buenos días, preciosa…

-Por cierto, dónde estabas?

-En el banco. Tuve que ir a buscar algo.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando Ryu despertó llorando, gritaba desesperado llamando a Rin.

-MAMA!

Rin fue a la habitación y el pequeño se paró levantando los brazos. Rin lo cargó, Ryu buscaba quitarle la blusa.

-Mama, dete…

-Ryu, mi amor, no tengo leche…

-Mama… negai…

A Rin se le partió el alma cuando escuchó a su hijo rogarle por lo único que no tenía para darle. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pídeme lo que sea menos eso, mi amor… Ryu, no tengo leche…

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Ryu lo llamó extendiendo sus bracitos, él lo cargó. El pequeño señalaba a Rin y le pedía a Sesshoumaru que le diera leche.

-Papa, dete, mama…

-Ryu, mamá no tiene leche de esa. Pero hay de la otra, en tu vasito…

-Iie! Dete!

Ryu continuaba hablando en su propio idioma. Era imposible hacerle entender a un niño que tenía poco más de año lo que pasaba. Él simplemente quería imitar la televisión.

-Mama! Dete!

Rin le ofreció su vaso con la leche, pero él lo rechazó tirándolo al suelo. Rin ya no encontraba qué hacer, la pataleta de Ryu era cada vez peor. Cuando Sesshoumaru vio a Rin con los ojos rojos, decidió ponerle un alto.

-DETE!

-Basta ya! Ryu!

Ryu se quedó viendo a su padre con sus enormes ojos pardos.

-Pa-pa…

Rin se acercó y acarició su espalda.

-No grites, Sesshoumaru, no me ayudas cuando gritas…

-Perdóname, preciosa…

Rin acarició la cabeza su hijo.

-Ryu, mi amor… ven con mami…

Rin se sentó con el pequeño y se quitó la blusa, sólo había una manera de demostrarle que no había leche. Inmediatamente, Ryu comenzó a mamar, sin embargo no obtuvo lo que quería. Por otro lado, el dolor que sentía Rin iba más allá de lo que podía soportar en silencio, pero se aguantó. El pequeño se detuvo cuando frías gotas cayeron sobre su rostro. Vio el de su madre empapado en lágrimas. Levantó una manita y acarició sus mejillas.

-Mama…

-Duele, Ryu… me duele mucho…

Ryu se acomodó entre sus brazos y contra su pecho.

-Perdóname, mi amor… pero yo no tengo leche de la que quieres…

Durante todo el día, Ryu simplemente se negó a comer. Rin incluso recurrió a consultar a Kagome, sin éxito alguno. Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche y Ryu aún no comía nada más que las dos cucharadas que Rin le logró dar al medio día.

-No puedo dejarlo así, Sesshoumaru, no ha comido nada en todo el día…

-A la fuerza no lo vas a lograr. Si no quiere comer, no lo hará. Deja que le de hambre.

-Pero Sesshoumaru, debe tener hambre! Es que es igual de terco que tú!

Rin vio a su pequeño dormido.

-Mi amor… porqué no comes?

Decidieron dejarlo descansar. Cerca de medianoche, Rin despertó con los llantos de Ryu. Intentó darle un trozo de melón. Al principio lo rechazó, pero al saborearlo, le pidió más. Rin sonrió y continuó dándole frutas. Mientras el pequeño comía, Rin le daba besitos en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru se levantó.

-Rin…

-Papa, ico!

-Rico?

El pequeño le ofreció un trozo de fruta que tenía en sus manitas, Sesshoumaru se lo comió.

-Mmm! Rico!

Rin le dio otro trozo a Ryu y él siguió comiendo. Rin sonreía al ver el trozo rasgado por sus escasos dientecitos. Luego de una buena cantidad, Rin le ofreció leche y él se la tomó toda. Luego de lavarlo, Rin lo arrulló hasta dormirlo. Lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dejarlo en su cuna. Al volver a la habitación, abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-Gracias, Sessh… gracias por mi bebé…

Rin lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru mantenía su barbilla contra su pecho mientras mantenía a su esposa contra su pecho, ella, igual apoyaba su barbilla en el pecho de él y a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-Estás cansado, mi amor?

-No…

Rin lo besó mientras aún abrazada a él, lo guiaba hacia la cama. Antes de llegar, le dio un último beso antes de deslizarse a la altura de su cintura. Sesshoumaru la dejó tomar la iniciativa. Rin lo acariciaba por encima del pantalón del pijama. Subió sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y se la levantó mientras acariciaba su tórax de manera ascendente.

-Preciosa…

-Quiero ver tu "hinchazón"…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin le bajó el pantalón y acarició su erección.

-Crees que puedas conmigo hoy?

-Preciosa... estoy viejo, no decrépito…

Rin lo acarició en toda su extensión para luego de llenarlo de besos.

-Ah, preciosa!

Sesshoumaru no se quiso mantener de pie y decidió interrumpirla.

-Mou! Nunca me dejas jugar contigo!

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Ahora me toca jugar contigo…

Sesshoumaru se acomodó sobre ella mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, se divertía con sus pezones en el interior de su boca mientras su esposa se abrazaba a él y lo llamaba con una voz corrompida por el placer. Descendió creando un camino con sus besos a través de su vientre, se deshizo de su interior, pero se encontró al borde del colchón. La cargó y la acomodó en el centro de la cama. La besó apasionadamente y acarició su rostro.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor…

-Sessh…

-Te amo, preciosa…

Rin se derretía ante las palabras de su esposo, apenas podía mantener una fingida molestia cuando discutían y él le hablaba así. La besó y volvió a besar su vientre, continuó con sus besos hasta su intimidad, donde la sintió estremecerse al reconocer sus labios brindándole placer.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y continuó hasta casi llevarla al clímax, cuando ella iba a protestar por detenerse, él la penetró con fuerza, entrando por completo en ella.

-AH! SESSH!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente para acallar sus gritos y que el pequeño no despertara. Continuó moviéndose energéticamente sobre la delicada figura de su mujer hasta que finalmente ambos perdieron el conocimiento, presas del más increíble de los orgasmos.

Continuaban abrazados mientras se besaban apasionadamente, sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la vio a los ojos y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo.

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo a oído que también lo amaba.

………………………………………………

Inuyasha llegó a la casa a toda prisa luego de que Kira lo llamara diciéndole que Kagome estaba enferma.

-Kagome, cómo te sien… Kagome!

Kagome yacía en el piso de su habitación rodeada por un charco de sangre que aparentaba salir de su entrepierna. Inuyasha la cargó y la acostó en la cama.

-Kagome, Kagome! Qué pasó!

Inuyasha la metió en el auto dejó las niñas al cuidado de la muchacha que limpiaba hasta que Rin llegara, las niñas le rogaron que no las dejaran solas, pero Inuyasha no se las podía llevar. Condujo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital. Al llegar, la tomó en brazos y entró pidiendo ayuda. Un médico le indicó que la acostara en la cama.

-Qué pasó?

-La encontré así, tirada en el piso, no me contesta… doctor, está embarazada…

De inmediato le colocaron cientos de cables y le pidieron a Inuyasha esperar afuera. Él veía desde la puerta a los médicos moverse a su alrededor.

-Kami, que nada le pase a mi hijo, ni a Kagome…

Llegó un ginecólogo y la examinó. Poco después el doctor salió a su encuentro.

-Señor Kazami…

-Sí… cómo está mi esposa? Y mi hijo?

-Su esposa estará bien… se debilitó porque perdió mucha sangre, pero se repondrá…

-Y esa pérdida de sangre no afecta al bebé?

-Señor… mientras examinaba a su esposa… ella tuvo varias contracciones… y expulsó a la criatura…

-Qué! Cómo!

-Hay muchas cosas que le pudieron provocar el aborto… pero no tiene marcas de que fuese algo mecánico…

Inuyasha vio al doctor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Qué significa eso?

-Es posible que lo que se lo haya provocado, fuese ingerido…

Inuyasha comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No… no es posible…

-Señor…

-No es posible, mi esposa quería ese hijo! Los dos! Ella no lo abortó a propósito!

-No sabemos nada…

-Entonces no insinúe que es una asesina!

Inuyasha esperó por horas a que lo dejaran verla. Cuando finalmente lo dejaron entrar en la habitación, a Kagome la trasfundían. Estaba hecha un puñito en la cama mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Kagome…

-Inu! Me duele! Que hago aquí! Qué me pasó! Y mi bebé? Inuyasha, me duele mucho!

-Cálmate, mi amor… cálmate…

-Inu…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente con una inmensa ternura. Se limpió las lágrimas propias antes de acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

-Porqué estás llorando? Inuyasha, qué me pasó?

-Kira me llamó y me dijo que estabas enferma. Cuando llegué, estabas desmayada y…

Kagome vio la sangre seca en su ropa.

-Inuyasha…

-Perdiste al bebé, Kagome…

-NO! NO! ES MENTIRA!

Kagome halaba su camisa desesperada, Inuyasha sólo podía abrazarla y llorar junto con ella.

-Inuyasha, no es verdad! Mi bebé!

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Cómo me calmo? Inuyasha… porqué?

-No se sabe…

Inuyasha la abrazaba mientras el llanto de su esposa le desgarraba el alma. Una mujer entró en la habitación y contempló la escena.

-Mi bebé, Inu…

-Lo sé, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura en la sien y la acomodó en la cama.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Inuyasha, las niñas!

-Están con Rin… no te preocupes, mi amor…

Inuyasha le limpió el rostro y la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha vio a la mujer.

-Qué se le ofrece?

-Soy la doctora Mei-Ling… hay ciertas cosas que les quisiera preguntar…

-Tiene que ser ahora?

-Mientras más rápido mejor…

-Está bien…

-Soy psicóloga… su caso es bastante inusual… y por eso debo hablar con ustedes…

Inuyasha asintió y tomó la mano de su esposa. Kagome se secó las lágrimas. La doctora encendió una cámara.

-La entrevista será grabada por video. Están de acuerdo?

-Sí…

-Digan sus nombres completos.

-Inuyasha Satoshi Kazami Kashin.

-Kagome Higurashi – Kazami.

-Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen?

-15 años…

-Y cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

-10 años…

-Cómo describirían su relación, en una palabra?

-Perfecta.

-Maravillosa.

-Ha estado embarazada antes?

-Sí… dos veces…

-Tenemos dos niñas… Kira, tiene 6 años y Koishi tiene 2 años…

-Deseaban un tercer hijo?

Inuyasha se incomodó, pero lo disimuló.

-Yo me acobardé cuando me iban a preparar… mi esposo creía que lo había hecho… pero no esperábamos éste embarazo…

-Cómo reaccionó su esposo al saberlo?

-Estaba feliz, apenas cabía en sí… yo estaba asustada, pero él simplemente era feliz…

-Señora, qué le dice el nombre RU486?

-Absolutamente nada.

-Mifégyne?

-Nada.

-Mifepristona?

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Sabe lo que ocasionan las prostaglandinas durante el embarazo?

-Soy administradora, no médico, no sé nada del embarazo más de lo que he vivido.

-Los tres nombres son la misma cosa. Es una prostaglandina. Más bien, se comercializa como abortivo.

-Nunca he visto eso, no sé a dónde quiere llegar…

-Usted tiene en la sangre un alto nivel de prostaglandinas, de ésta en especial. Provoca violentas contracciones y expulsa al feto…

Kagome movía la cabeza negativamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Qué quiere decir? Yo no tomé eso, yo no sé lo que es! Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No hay otra manera que esté presente en su sangre…

-Por Kami, si yo amo a mis hijas! Yo no lo aborté! Inuyasha!

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Inuyasha, tienes que creerme, yo no lo hice! Por qué me culpan!

-Nadie te está culpando, mi amor…

Inuyasha dio la entrevista por terminada y se quedó intentando calmar a Kagome. Ella, entre sus brazos, acarició su rostro y buscó sus ojos.

-Inuyasha, tienes que creerme… sabes que amo a mis hijos…

-Te creo, mi amor… claro que te creo… eres la mejor madre que puedo pedir para mis hijos…

-Inu…

Inuyasha acarició su rostro.

-Debes descansar, Kagome, estás débil…

-Inuyasha, quiero ver a mis hijas…

-Iré por ellas si me prometes descansar…

-Está bien…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura y esperó a que se durmiera antes de salir de la habitación. Al llegar a la casa, se encontró con Rin casi matándose a palos con la muchacha de la limpieza.

-…Qué hace esto aquí! Habla!

-Rin!

-Amo Inuyasha, su hermana se volvió loca…

-Cállate. Rin, qué pasa?

-Cómo está Kagome?

-Ella está bien… pero perdió al bebé…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Inuyasha dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

-Kami, Rin, mi bebé!

-Lo siento tanto, Inu…

-Es una verdadera lástima que la señora perdiera su hijo.

Rin sintió la ironía y el sarcasmo en esas palabras y casi le vuela encima.

-Ya vas a ver…

-Rin…

-Inuyasha… encontré esto en su habitación…

Inuyasha leyó la etiqueta.

-RU486?

-Inuyasha, por lo que me dijiste, Kagome debió tomar esto… es una…

-Hormona…

-Amo Inuyasha, la señora se tomaba eso todos los días. Me dijo que era por el bien del bebé…

-Mentira!

Inuyasha la agarró por el cuello.

-De dónde sacaste esto! Por qué se lo diste!

-Inuyasha, la vas a matar!

-Es lo que quiero! Ella mató a mi hijo!

Rin logró separarlos y llamó a la policía. Las niñas estaban abrazadas a su padre.

-Papi, y mi mami?

-Mami está en el hospital, mi amor…

-Porque, papi? El bebé ya nació?

-No, princesa… no tendremos un bebé…

-Pero papi, mami me dijo que tenía un bebé dentro de ella…

-Sí, pero el bebé se fue al cielo, Kira…

Kira se abrazó a su papá con fuerza. Pocos segundos después, Inuyasha sintió las lágrimas atravesar su camisa.

-Kira, mi amor…

-Por qué, papi? Mami estaba muy feliz… porqué el bebé se fue?

-Mami se enfermó, mi amor…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, princesa…

La policía llegó y Rin le había sacado la confesión a puros pescozones. Inuyasha hizo la denuncia y luego de recoger ropas para las niñas y él, fueron al hospital.

-Mami!

-Mama!

Kira y Koishi corrieron hacia la cama y se abrazaron a su madre. Kagome las abrazó con fuerza y las llenó de besos.

-Mis amores!

Inuyasha las quiso bajar cuando se acomodaron junto a ella.

-Déjalas un ratito, Inu…

-Pero no deben…

-Inuyasha, necesito a mis hijas…

Inuyasha las besó a las tres en la frente.

-Kagome…

-Sí?

-Habías tenido problemas con Kana?

-No… no realmente… Por qué?

-Mami, Kana es mala…

-Koishi, no!

-Kira… qué pasó? Qué les dijo?

Kira se quedó callada, Kagome acarició su rostro y la convenció de decirles.

-Kana me dijo que el bebé no iba a nacer, que era un error… y que papi le iba a dar un bebé a ella…

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

-Kana es mala, mama… Kana me da muy duro y me duele… y si lloro, me da más duro…

-QUÉ! Kira, a ti también te golpea?

-Sí, mami…

Kagome las abrazó con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos. La impotencia que sentía era mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento. Inuyasha trató de calmarla.

-Ya está detenida… ella… ella te mezcló las hormonas con el té que te tomabas por las mañanas…

Poco después, Rin se marchó con las niñas. Sesshumaru llegó en la noche de su viaje en las afueras de Tokio.

-Preciosa!

-Papa!

-Hola!

Sesshoumaru cargó a Ryu y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Y mami?

Ryu señaló el comedor, allí se encontró con Rin y las niñas. Kira se negaba a comer.

-Vamos, Kira, tienes que comer algo…

-No, con mami…

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru saludó a sus sobrinas.

-Qué hacen aquí?

-Kagome está interna e Inuyasha la está cuidando.

-Qué pasó?

-Ha sido un día de locos. Kana maltrataba a las niñas, y…

-Tío…

-Dime…

-Una vez me dijiste que pudiste hablar con Kami… habla con él para que le devuelva a mami su bebé…

-Kira… Rin…

-Kana le provocó el aborto a Kagome… perdió el embarazo…

Sesshoumaru se pasó las manos por el rostro.

-Kami… pero cómo, por qué?

-Parece que Kana se enamoró de Inuyasha y pretendía hacerle daño a Kagome.

-Tío…

Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de su sobrina.

-Lo siento, princesa, pero eso no se lo puedo pedir a Kami.

La pequeña se abrazó a su tío mientras lloraba en silencio. Sesshoumaru sólo pudo abrazarla en respuesta.

…………………………

**N/A: Mizuho corre a esconderse tras los enormes pectorales de su Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Hola… espero que de alguna manera les hay gustado. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	15. No Se Va

**Capítulo 15**

**No Se Va**

Kagome despertó, escuchó el pitido que marcaba un ritmo. Inuyasha dormía recostado de la cama, con la cabeza entre sus brazos, su rostro hacia la pantalla del aparato junto a la cama. Kagome cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente. Su hijo estaba muerto y le dolía, pero su familia la necesitaba. Se inclinó sobre Inuyasha y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Mi amor…

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a Kagome.

-Hola, mi amor, cómo te sientes?

-Mejor… Inu, porqué no te acuestas en el sillón…

-No…

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha señaló el monitor.

-Cuando tu presión se estabilizara, pasarías del peligro… se estabilizó a las 4 de la mañana…

-Inu, mi amor, te quedaste viendo ese monitor hasta las 4?

-Eso no importa… sólo me importa saber que estarás bien…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi preciosa…

Kagome lo abrazó haciéndolo quedar sobre su pecho.

-Te amo, Inu…

Inuyasha sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Lo sé… Kagome… no habíamos planeado éste embarazo… pero porqué no intentamos tener un varoncito?

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha acarició sus labios.

-Vamos, mi amor… yo sé que te había dicho que no tendríamos más… pero ya no tengo problemas de dinero… podemos tener la familia enorme que siempre soñaste…

-Inu…

Kagome lo abrazó. Una enfermera entró con el desayuno de Kagome.

-Buenos días…

Inuyasha renunció al beso de su esposa y saludó a la enfermera.

-No tengo hambre…

-Ah, no, ahí sí que no! Vas a comer aunque no quieras. Perdiste mucha sangre, mi amor…

-Pero Inu…

-Kagome…

-Está bien…

Otra enfermera entró y la medicó por el suero. Las mujeres se marcharon riendo.

………………………………………

Ya Kagome tenía varios días en la casa. Inuyasha fue por unas medicinas a la farmacia, al volver, las niñas estaban dormidas. Sonrió al verlas. Estaban abrazadas acostadas sobre la cama. Cargó a Koishi y la llevó a su camita, luego a Kira. Buscó a Kagome y la encontró en lo que sería la habitación designada para el bebé. Kagome se apoyaba en la cuna que fue de sus hijas y que iba a ser del tercero.

-Kagome…

-Kami, Inu…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Inu…

Kagome se aferró a su abrazo.

-Nunca creí que dolería tanto perder a un hijo que no conocí…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Qué hago con éste dolor, Inuyasha?

-No lo sé, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza, aún entre sus brazos la guió a la habitación de las niñas.

-Apóyate en el amor de nuestras hijas, Kagome…

Inuyasha continuó abrazándola mientras trataba de evitar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. La llevó a la habitación.

-Mi amor…

-No quiero seguir así, Inuyasha… las niñas me necesitan… tú me necesitas…

-No te lo impongas. Mi amor, iremos a tu paso…

-Inuyasha…

-Ven, descansa… te lo mereces…

…………………………………

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban acostados viendo televisión, de pronto, Rin notó que estaba relampagueando.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru vio por la ventana y suspiró, al primer trueno, Ryu despertaría.

-Hasta ahí con la película…

Sesshoumaru vio sorprendido cómo el rayo cayó en el pararrayos del edificio vecino, el estruendo fue tal que hasta Rin se pegó a su pecho. Ryu comenzó a llamarlos desesperado.

-MAMA! PAPA! MAMA! MAMA!

Sesshoumaru fue por el pequeño que se aferró a él frenéticamente.

-PAPA!

-Cálmate…

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación con Ryu pegado a su pecho como espora. Lloraba a todo pulmón. Al ver a Rin, se soltó de Sesshoumaru y la abrazó a ella.

-Mama!

-Ya, ya pasó, mi amor… fue un rayo malo…

En la misma situación se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome con las niñas, cada una aferrada a uno de sus padres. Inuyasha decidió que dormirían con ellos. Caminó con Kira aferrada a sus piernas hasta la cama.

-Papi no me dejes sola!

-No te voy a dejar sola, mi amor…

Inuyasha vio mal que Kagome cargara a Riku, cuando se acostaron, se lo dijo.

-No deberías cargarla, estás convaleciente.

-Ahora mismo eso no importa, mi bebé me necesita.

Kagome la besó en la cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Para Rin, el que Ryu aún no supiera hablar bien era frustrante, él intentaba decirle algo entre lágrimas y se entendía mucho menos.

-Ryu, mi amor, no sé lo que quieres…

Sesshoumaru lo vio señalarse el pañal.

-Creo que está sucio.

Rin lo revisó.

-Sí…

-Iré por otro…

-Trae su toalla, lo voy a bañar.

-Rin, es muy tarde.

-Si es con agua tibia no importa.

Rin lo bañó y le cambió toda su ropita, ya Ryu no lloraba. Simplemente se abrazaba a Rin como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Rin comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna mientras evitaba reír por las cosquillas, Ryu encontraba muy divertido jugar con su pecho. Él mismo había abierto el pijama de Rin para hacerlo.

-Vas a ser peor que tu papá, ah?

Ryu la vio con sus enormes ojos pardos.

-Papa…

Rin sonrió y se cerró el pijama, se acomodó en la cama, con Ryu sobre su pecho.

-Mama…

El pequeño se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, aún temblaba con los truenos, pero no se despertaba. Rin acariciaba su cabeza y lo besaba.

-Preciosa…

-Te amo, Sessh… mi bebé es lo que más quiero en todo el mundo.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo también, mi amor…

………………………………

Kagome veía a sus hijas dormidas y aferradas a ellos. Inuyasha aún acariciaba la cabeza de Kira.

-Inu…

-Hm?

Inuyasha vio a Kagome y comprendió su mirada. Asintió, ella besó a Koishi en la cabeza y se acomodó mejor para dormir.

……………………………

**Meses después –**

Rin celebraba el segundo año de Ryu. El pequeño reía y disfrutaba jugar con sus primas y Edward. Rin sonreía al verlo tan feliz, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Inuyasha y Miroku estaban en una esquina hablando. Las mujeres veían a sus hijos jugar.

-Kami, es increíble que ya tiene dos años.

-Dímelo a mí, si hace unos meses sólo decía unas palabritas.

-No sabes que aprenden una palabra por día?

-Ryu aprendió como 3…

Las mujeres rieron. Rin se quedó viéndolo.

-Al principio… era tan pequeño… tenía miedo de tocarlo y hacerle daño… no es fácil de buenas a primeras ser mamá… pero gracias a ustedes, he aprendido…

-No, Rin… gracias a ti, nosotras tenemos muchas cosas…

Sango señaló una pancita de pocos meses.

-De no ser por ti, no conozco a un exmonje que se la pasa montado en una motocicleta…

-Es un monje libidinoso…

Las mujeres rieron.

-Siempre buscas el bien para los demás… y a veces te olvidas de ti… por eso, amiga, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

Rin sonrió.

-Amigas… hay algo que debo decirles… de hecho, iré a hablar con Inuyasha…

Kagome fue por su esposo y lo haló de una mano. Todos vieron cuando Inuyasha la cargó riendo y llenándola de besos.

-TE AMO!

Kagome reía y acariciaba su rostro. Inuyasha aún con ella en brazos, gritó la buena nueva.

-Kagome está embarazada!

Sesshoumaru y Rin rieron a carcajadas mientras los demás armaban una algarabía. Cuando todo pasó vieron a sus anfitriones discutir, pero abrazados.

-Diles…

-Hoy no…

-Anda, preciosa…

-No, Sessh…

-Ehem… los dejamos solos?

Sesshoumaru rió y besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru, hoy no.

-Está bien, tú ganas…

Sesshoumaru felicitó a su hermano y cuñada. Rin por igual.

…………………………

Ya tarde en la noche, Rin llevó a Ryu a su cuna y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó posando sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Porqué no les quisiste decir?

-Mi amor, no estoy segura. Además, no quería dañarle su momento a Kagome…

-Cuándo estarás segura?

-Mañana me haré una prueba…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Rin le sonrió y fueron a su habitación.

-Sesshoumaru, no quiero que te ilusiones, no sé si estoy embarazada o no.

-Sí lo estás.

Rin lo besó con cariño.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…

-Buenas noches, preciosa…

Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Rin…

-Por favor, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No era eso, Rin…

-Y qué era?

-Te amo…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

…………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina temprano. Ryu jugaba con sus cubos en la sala.

-Papa!

-Hola, enano!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Y tu mamá?

-Bidazión…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Fue a la habitación, Rin estaba dormida boca abajo. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura. Descubrió que había estado llorando.

-Rin…

-Sessh…

-Qué pasó, preciosa? Porqué estabas llorando?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Eso no le hace bien al bebé. Además, Ryu estaba solo…

-Sesshoumaru, no… apenas pasaron 5 minutos.

-Estabas dormida, Rin…

-Perdóname…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Eso no importa. Ahora dime que estás embarazada…

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No estoy embarazada, Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa…

-No lo estoy…

-Pero y tu atraso?

-No lo sé, pero no estoy embarazada…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

-Sesshoumaru… perdóname…

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Tú estabas tan feliz… no debí decirte del atraso…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, preciosa… me parece que tú te ilusionaste mucho más que yo…

-Sessh…

-Acaso esperabas estar embarazada?

-No lo planeé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eso lo sé, mi amor. Pero una vez que viste la posibilidad, lo querías…

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió nuevamente.

-No crees que sería más fácil si me dices que quieres más hijos?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Yo sí quiero más… si tú quisieras…

Rin sonrió mientras asentía. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a salir con Ryu…

-Sí…

Fueron a una plaza, donde caminaban cada uno sosteniendo a Ryu de una mano. Sin embargo llegó un momento en el que el pequeño se cansó y no quiso seguir caminando.

-Mama! Yaa!

Ryu se dejó arrastrar.

-Ryu!

Rin lo cargó y limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro. El pequeño se abrazó a su cuello.

-Sessh, ya vamos a cenar, Ryu está cansado.

-Está bien.

Eligieron un restaurante del centro comercial, esperaban por la comida, mientras Ryu jugaba con el pelo de su madre.

-Mama, papa bezo…

Rin sonrió. El pequeño acercó sus rostros.

-Bezo!

-Vamos, preciosa, dame un beso.

-No.

-Mama, bezo…

-Estamos en un lugar público.

-Mama, bezo, papa…

-Ryu, no voy a besar a tu papá.

Ryu vio a Rin, quien le pareció que sus ojos eran más grandes de la cuenta. Ryu se pasó a los brazos de su padre y se acomodó contra su pecho.

-Papa, mama no de guede…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-A mami no le gusta darme besos donde hay mucha gente.

-Ni a mí…

-Cómo que no? Tú eres mi bebé…

-Demo, papa…

Rin se mordió el labio inferior. La única razón por la que no le gustaba besar a Sesshoumaru en público, era por la extraña sensación de que todos la veían. Sin embargo, tomó su rostro por el mentón y lo acercó a sus labios, para darle un suave y tierno beso. Ryu rió y juntó sus manitas para taparse los ojos. Rin rió y lo abrazó para luego llenarlo de besos. El pequeño reía a carcajadas.

-Mama!

Sesshoumaru los veía sonriendo, pero de pronto, su rostro cambió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… el diablo los crea y ellos se juntan…

Rin interrumpió su juego con su hijo, para ver a Kagura frente a ellos.

-Mama…

-Estás seguro de que es tuyo? Por lo que veo se parece mucho a tu hermano…

Sesshoumaru se crispó.

-Hazte el grandísimo favor de largarte.

Ryu vio a Rin.

-Mama, dare?

-No te preocupes, mi amor…

-Warui?

-Sí.

-Bduja!

Rin sonrió y le tapó la boca al pequeño.

-Kagura, sigue tu camino.

-Oh, no, déjame saborear éste momento. Apuesto a que te casaste con ella…

-Eres adivina o el que lleve una alianza matrimonial es irrelevante?

Kagura hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Y de verdad creíste que ese mocoso es tuyo? Durante 5 años intenté quedar embarazada y no lo logré. Eres estéril, Sesshoumaru, ese mocoso no es tuyo.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Durante 5 años usé anticonceptivos para hombres. Eres idiota, Kagura, no eran vitaminas. Si tan sólo una vez hubieses leído la etiqueta, sabrías de qué se trataban. Ahora, lárgate…

Kagura quería provocarlos y no se iría con el marcador en blanco. Comenzó a atacar a Rin. Sesshoumaru se estaba hartando. Sin embargo, Rin no mostraba señales. Jugaba con Ryu, mordisqueándole los cachetes, mientras el pequeño le tocaba la cara.

-Qué? Acaso eres sorda o simplemente estúpida.

Rin cesó su juego con su hijo y le lanzó la mirada más fría que pudo a Kagura.

-He decidido que no me vas a perturbar con tus estupideces.

-Si piensas que puedes salirte con las tuyas con ese mocoso bastardo…

Rin dejó a Ryu en la silla y se levantó. Tomó a Kagura de las greñas y se aseguro de darle un buen tirón.

-Con mi hijo no te metas, si no quieres que te desfigure la cara.

-Te gustó tirarte a Inuyasha?

Rin le dio tremenda bofetada.

-Tampoco te vas a meter con mi hermano y te conviene dejar a mi marido en paz. Estoy harta de ti, de tus bobadas y tus estupideces. En lo que a mí respecta, te puedes ir al mismísimo infierno.

Kagura quiso devolverle el golpe, pero Rin le dio otra.

-Avísame si quieres más. Estoy más que dispuesta a complacerte.

El gerente del restaurante se acercó.

-Señoras, por favor, les voy a rogar que…

Sesshoumaru interrumpió.

-Ésta mujer nos interrumpió y comenzó a provocarnos.

-No sé quién comenzó y quién siguió, en mi restaurante no toleramos ésta clase de comportamientos. Les voy a pedir que por favor se marchen.

-Usted no comprende…

-Señor…

-Sesshoumaru, te vas a poner a discutir con él? Sólo paga la cuenta, me quiero ir a casa.

-No voy a pagar un servicio que no recibí.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Dije que no y es mi palabra final. Kagura, sé que te hace falta, cómetela.

Sesshoumaru cargó a Ryu, quien al ver que se iban sin comer, protestó.

-Papa, peko-peko…

-Comeremos en otro sitio.

-Iie, papa, kocchi!

-Nos vamos.

Sesshoumaru y Rin se marcharon del restaurante. Todo el camino a la casa, Rin se la pasó viendo hacia fuera. Sesshoumaru puso una mano en su rodilla y ella se la aventó de vuelta.

-No me toques.

-Y qué te hice yo?

-Y qué te hace pensar que me voy a acostar contigo?

-Y quién te dijo que quiero sexo?

-Es obvio, es lo único en lo que piensas.

-Madura de una buena vez.

Al llegar a la casa, cada quien se fue por su lado. Rin le preparó la cena a Ryu. Luego de que el pequeño comiera. Rin revisó en busca de algo rápido, pero no había nada que no tuviera que cocinar y que no valiera hacer sólo para uno. Fue a la habitación, donde Sesshoumaru pasaba canales desinteresado de lo que presentara cada uno.

-Sessh…

-…-

-Sessh, no es… no quise decir eso…

Rin se sentó a su lado. Sesshoumaru se movió alejándose.

-Me pides que madure y tú te comportas peor que Ryu… No! Sesshoumaru…

-…-

-Está bien, como quieras.

Rin le tiró una almohada a la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-Mama, tdizte…

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

-Con mama y papa?

-No, cariño, sólo con mamá o sólo con papá…

-Zí! Papa!

Rin sonrió. Sabía que no era preferencia, simplemente ni siquiera lo pensó. Lo besó en la cabeza y lo llevó a su habitación, donde le cambió la ropa por su pijama de tigre. Lo besó en la mejilla y lo envió con Sesshoumaru. Ella se quedó en la sala.

-Papa…

-Ryu…

-Papa… dodmid…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó, el pequeño se acomodó en su pecho.

-Y tu mamá?

-Zala…

Sesshoumaru se sintió mal. Ninguno tenía la culpa y Rin pretendía dormir en la sala. Se sintió aún peor cuando ella quiso arreglar las cosas y él la ignoró. Esperó a que Ryu se durmiera y lo llevó a su cuna. Fue a la sala, se sintió culpable al ver a Rin dormida en el sillón, se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa…

Rin se pasó la mano por la boca.

-No quiero nada tuyo, vete.

-Rin, perdóname. Fui un idiota… yo…

-Sesshoumaru, ahora mismo no eres mi persona favorita…

-Me lo merezco, verdad? Pero mi amor…

Rin lo vio a los ojos.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que la loca de tu ex se apareciera en el restaurante. No tuve la culpa de que te llamara impotente…

-Estéril…

-No me importa! Tú te quedaste como un idiota, viendo y ella casi me golpea!

-Si me paraba de ahí la iba a matar.

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Preciosa, no la habría dejado ponerte un dedo encima. Además, mi amor, tú lo tenías todo bajo control. Pero mi verdadero error fue cuando te quisiste disculpar y no te hablé. Lo siento mucho, preciosa…

-Eres un torpe…

Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza.

-Pero eres mi torpe.

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-No me hagas una cosa así otra vez…

Sesshoumaru la besó.

-Te lo prometo… ahora…

Sesshoumaru la haló, ella se sentó entre sus piernas en el piso, de espaldas a su pecho. Él la besó en el cuello.

-…Estoy seguro de que mi bella, cariñosa y sensual esposa, está más que dispuesta a comerse una hamburguesa doble con queso y tocineta, papas y refresco grandes…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No me reclames después si engordo…

-Tú juras que no quemas eso esta noche…

Rin volvió a reír, mientras Sesshoumaru la apretaba entre sus brazos.

-Iré por la cena, mi amor…

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre…

Se despidieron con un tierno beso y Sesshoumaru se marchó.

…………………………………

**N/A: Síi! Finalmente de vacaciones! No me fue como esperaba pero al menos pasé y es lo que importa. Estaré actualizando las demás poco a poco…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y espero sus reviews!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	16. Ryu!

**Capítulo 16**

**Ryu!**

Rin jugaba con Ryu sobre la cama, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Parece que se divierten mucho sin mí…

-Mi amor…

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, acarició la cabeza de su pequeño y besó a su esposa. Rin se sentó sonriendo.

-Dame otro…

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla.

-Qué tal tu día?

-Pues, salimos, hicimos compras y jugamos mucho…

-Ya veo…

-Y tú?

-Reuniones todo el día.

-Sessh, si quieres vuelvo a trabajar…

-No, preciosa… prefiero que cuides al enano, no confío en las niñeras…

Rin sonrió.

-Sabes qué?

-Qué?

-Esta noche es sólo para ti…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sí? Qué me vas a hacer?

-Cosas que ni te imaginas…

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

-Espero que eso incluya hacer el amor…

Rin rió entre sus besos.

-Hm! Me encanta hacer el amor…

Se separaron sonriendo al escuchar a Ryu reírse.

-Papa to mama, bezo gdande!

Sesshoumaru rió y lo llenó de cosquillas.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó sintiendo unas pequeñas manitas frías sobre su pecho.

-Papa!

-Ryu! Déjalo dormir!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y supo que estaba desnudo.

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos sonriendo. Ryu tenía la cabeza mojada, aún goteando y estaba sobre él aún mojado. Rin lo atrajo a ella y lo envolvió en la toalla.

-Lo siento, amor…

-Está bien…

Rin le secó la cabeza y lo llenó de besos. El pequeño reía mientras se aferraba a su cabeza.

-Mama, mo ii…

Rin sonrió. Le iba a poner el pañal, pero Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Ponle calzoncillos.

-Pero no tengo…

-Cómo que no tienes?

-Para qué le voy a comprar algo que no usa?

-Pues vamos a comprarlos ahora.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, la sábana se rodó. Ryu lo vio.

-Papa wa ooki! (_Papa es grande!)_

Rin rió a carcajadas, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño. Sesshoumaru alcanzó su toalla y se metió al baño algo sonrojado. Rin lo vistió y lo llenó de besos.

-Ryu, de ahora en adelante, cuando quieras hacer pipí o caca, me lo dices. Entendiste?

-Pípi!

-Sí, mi amor, pipí o caca… ven a jugar…

Rin lo dejó en la sala con varios juguetes y se puso a hacer el desayuno. No se dio cuenta cuando Ryu subió las escaleras. El pequeño se metió al baño donde estaba Sesshoumaru. Rodó la cortina del baño y vio a Sesshoumaru que se quitaba el jabón.

-Papa!

-Ryu, y tú mamá?

-Gozina… papa, qué ez ezo?

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso. En ese momento, Rin entró en el baño.

-Ryu, deja a tu papá tranquilo!

-Mama, yo también tengo uno…

Rin sonrió, cargó a Ryu y lo sacó del baño mientras le explicaba. Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se terminó de quitar el jabón.

……………………………………

Rin iba con Ryu en el auto, sentado en el sillón para bebés. El pequeño iba cantando, casi gritando la canción que sonaba en la radio. Rin sonreía al escucharlo. Llegaron a la oficina. Rin subió hasta el último piso, Gigi la saludó emocionada.

-Rin-sama! Qué gusto verla!

Rin sonrió.

-Hola, Gigi? Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias…

-Y tus hijos?

-De maravilla, grandísimos… y eso veo del pequeño Ryu…

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, cada día crece más. Gigi, y mi esposo?

-Está en la oficina… pero no está de muy buen humor…

-Qué pasó?

-No sé si deba decirle…

-Dime.

-Vino una mujer, Kagura… yo le dije que no podía entrar y ella entró como sea…

-Con que Kagura estuvo por aquí…

-Rin-sama, no quiero pensar que…

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, Gigi… Kagura es la ex esposa de Sesshoumaru, una verdadera arpía.

-Bduja!

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, también es una bruja mala. Iré a verlo.

Rin entró en la oficina. Sesshoumaru estaba parado viendo hacia fuera.

-Sessh…

-Papa eztá tdizte?

-Rin…

Rin soltó a Ryu, el pequeño caminó hasta su padre.

-Papa…

-Tienes un papá tonto…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Kami, Rin…

Sesshoumaru alejó su rostro de las manos de su pequeño que le cerraba la boca.

-Me faltó poco para darle tres bofetadas.

-Entonces le diste al menos una?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No la toqué, pero cómo quisiera…

-Mi amor…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Estás cansado, vámonos a casa.

-No puedo, preciosa…

-Sí puedes y lo harás. Vamos.

Sesshoumaru se pasó el día jugando con Ryu. Rin sólo sonreía al verlos. Vio una fotografía de Ryu con pocos meses. Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Rin sonrió, Ryu corrió a ella y se subió sobre ella.

-Mama, juego!

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos y cosquillas.

-Mama!

El pequeño reía a carcajadas mientras sus padres lo devoraban a besos.

-Papa, ya!

Rin y Sesshoumaru se detuvieron mientras ellos mismos reían a carcajadas. Se fueron acercando hasta besarse. Ryu se tapó los ojos dejando espacio entre sus dedos.

-Veo, veo!

Rin rió y abrazó a su bebé. Acarició su rubia cabellera mientras sonreía.

-Rin?

-Te amo, Ryu…

-Mama…

Rin lo besó en la frente con ternura. Vio a Sesshoumaru sonriendo.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor… por haber decidido darle la vida.

-Nunca lo dudé, Sessh… nunca lo dudé. Pensaba que aunque tú no querías volverme a ver, yo tenía lo más valioso y el más precioso recuerdo del amor que una vez me juraste. Y en el fondo esperaba que Ryu nos volviera a unir… que te haría olvidarte de tus rencores y recordar que me amabas…

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla. Más tarde, Rin llamó a Inuyasha para que fueran a cenar a la casa. Cuando llegaron, abrazó a sus sobrinas, saludó a Kagome y abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza.

-Rin…

-Sólo quería ver a mi hermano…

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó.

-Estás bien?

-Sí, de hecho, estoy feliz.

-Alguna novedad?

-No, nada nuevo. Y tú?

-Ya verás, no seas curiosilla…

Inuyasha la besó en la frente como un padre bendiciendo a su hija.

-Inu, qué me dices de Kagome?

-Qué pasa con ella?

-Kagome me comentó que estaba atrasada, me dijo que ya lo sabías.

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Sufres de comerte la torta antes de la cena…

-Qué? De verdad!

-Sí!

-Ay! Felicidades! Hermanito!

Inuyasha sonrió y continuó abrazando a Rin.

-No te imaginas, Rin…

-Qué pasa aquí?

-Inu…

-Mejor le decimos ahora, mi amor…

Kagome sonrió.

-Estoy embarazada…

-Felicidades!

Sesshoumaru los abrazó mientras los felicitaba. Rin felicitó a Kagome por igual.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes!

……………………………………

Rin salía con Ryu del complejo hospitalario.

-Mama, paleta…

Rin sonrió y le compró el helado a su pequeño, los médicos decían que estaba bien y saludable. Al llegar al auto lo cargó para acomodarlo en el asiento para bebés.

-Papi se va a poner muy feliz de saber que estás bien.

-Mama, quieres?

Rin sonrió, Ryu no solo estaba creciendo a la velocidad de la luz, pero también hablaba mejor, Rin probó la paleta que el pequeño le ofrecía.

-Hm! Muy rico! Vamos a ver a papi, sí?

-Sí!

Rin le cerró los broches del cinturón y cerró la puerta, al subirse al auto, conectó el audífono de su celular y mientras salía del parqueo, llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-Kazami…

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Preciosa! Dónde estás?

-Saliendo del consultorio…

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Que está grande, fuerte y muy sano. Ryu está perfectamente bien.

-Y Ryu?

-Se está embarrando con una paleta de helado. Ahora que lo pienso, va a quedar muy sucio como para ir a verte…

-Y no le tienes ropa?

-Pues sí…

-Tráelo y lo cambias aquí.

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru aprovechó la llamada para preguntarle algo. Mientras Rin le contestaba, Sesshoumaru escuchó el chirrido de las gomas y un choque.

-Rin! Estás bien! Rin!

-Sí! Sí estoy bien, me chocaron por atrás…

-Y Ryu?

-Está bien…

Cuando Rin bajó a revisar el auto, el chofer del otro auto bajó con una pistola.

-Oye, oye, olvídate del choque, sigue tu camino…

-Cállate!

El tipo le dio una bofetada a Rin.

-Rin! Qué pasa!

El tipo fue hasta el auto de Rin y sacó a Ryu.

-NO! MI HIJO NO! QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES!

-CÁLLATE!

El tipo puso la pistola contra la cabeza de Ryu que lloraba a todo pulmón llamando a Rin. Al verlo, Rin se quedó de piedra.

-Por favor… por lo que más quiera… deja a mi hijo… te daré lo que quieras, pero déjalo ir, es sólo un bebé…

El tipo puso la pistola contra la frente de Rin.

-Si me sigues, el niño muere…

Se subió al auto y se llevó a Ryu con él, Sesshoumaru ya estaba en camino, Rin se desmayó víctima de la impresión. Sesshoumaru llegó al hospital.

-Rin Kazami…

-Sala 3…

Sesshoumaru entró, Rin hablaba con la policía, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Rin!

-Sesshoumaru! Se lo llevó! Kami, no pude hacer nada! Se llevó a mi bebé!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, mi amor, sólo quieren dinero, no le harán nada.

Rin se refugió en su pecho.

-Mi bebé! Sesshoumaru, se llevó a mi bebé!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza. Vio a los policías.

-Por favor, hagan todo lo humanamente posible por encontrar a mi hijo…

Una patrulla los escoltó hasta la casa. Poco después llegó un capitán de la policía. Sesshoumaru dejó a Rin acostada.

-Señor Kazami?

-Sí…

-Soy capitán de la policía, Manú Girard. Quisiera tener unas palabras con usted.

-Claro, pase…

Sesshoumaru los invitó a la sala.

-Y su esposa?

-La hice tomarse un calmante, está descansando.

-No es la primera vez que viven un secuestro… cree que sea la misma persona?

-No… quien secuestró a mi esposa fue su propio padre, él está muerto.

-Enemigos de la familia?

-No… capitán, mi esposa es la dueña de Shikon Enterprises. Creo que el secuestrador sólo quiere dinero.

-Ya veo… y usted?

-Yo qué?

-Qué hace, en qué trabaja?

-Cuando mi hijo nació, mi esposa se dedicó a él y yo tomé su puesto en la empresa.

Rin bajó las escaleras.

-Fue Kagura…

-Rin…

-Fue Kagura, Sesshoumaru… ese tipo es el novio de Kagura… ya lo recuerdo, los vi hace unos días en el centro comercial… no deben estar muy lejos, la he visto varias veces cerca de la casa.

-Quién es Kagura?

-Kagura Magunazawa, es mi ex esposa… sí hemos tenido varios enfrentamientos, pero de ahí a secuestrar a mi hijo…

-Cómo exactamente terminó su matrimonio con ella?

-Qué insinúa!

-Que pudo ser por venganza, para desquitarse por algo.

-La atrapé teniendo relaciones sexuales con mi jefe anterior en el sillón de mí sala, en mí casa, así terminó ese matrimonio.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono. El capitán le dijo a Sesshoumaru que atendiera.

-Kazami…

-Estás nervioso? Tienes miedo? Te tiemblan las manos?

-Maldita perra! Devuélveme a mi hijo!

-Ah, ah! No tan rápido. Tengo mis condiciones… primero, quiero hablar con la sucia esa que tienes por mujer.

-DEVUÉLVEME A MI HIJO!

-Si no hablo con ella, te mando mañana un cadáver…

Sesshoumaru puso el teléfono en alto parlante.

-Esta aquí…

-Qué es lo que quieres! Devuélveme a mi bebé!

-Qué te pasa hermanita? A poco no puedo ver a mi sobrino?

-No sé de qué hablas! Devuélveme a mi hijo, por favor!

-Oh, a este mocosito lo voy a tratar muy bien… quiero 20 millones de dólares depositados en mi cuenta en las islas Caimán para mañana al atardecer o tendrás al mocoso este pedazo por pedazo.

-No! No le hagas daño! Por favor!

Al terminar la llamada, Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru llorando desconsoladamente. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tienen Internet?

-Sí…

-Lo necesito, es más rápido que ir a la jefatura.

Mientras Sesshoumaru le preparaba la Laptop, el capitán pidió por refuerzos. Ingresó a la base de datos de la policía y obtuvo los datos de Kagura. En pocos minutos todos salieron camino a la casa de Kagura. El tipo que había chocado a Rin salió con Ryu en brazos, le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-MAMA! PAPA!

-RYU!

Rin quiso correr a él, Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-LO TENEMOS RODEADO, SUELTE AL NIÑO!

-LÁRGUENSE O LO MATO!

-RYU!

-SUELTE AL NIÑO Y NADIE SALDRÁ HERIDO!

-QUE SE LARGUEN!

Rin Se soltó del abrazo de Sesshoumaru y corrió hacia su hijo.

-RYU!

-DETENTE!

El tipo le disparó a Rin, afortunadamente falló, iba a volver a disparar, pero dos oficiales lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo tiraron al piso, Rin abrazó a su pequeño.

-MAMA!

-Ya, mi amor, mami está aquí…

Se escuchó un arma cargarse. Rin vio que Kagura le apuntaba directo a la cabeza. Tres policías sujetaban a Sesshoumaru quien parecía querer volar.

-RIN! ALÉJATE DE ELLA! RIN!

-Kagura, deja a mi hijo fuera de esto…

-Me da asco pensar que eres mi hermana…

-No sé de qué me hablas! No soy tu hermana!

-No? El nombre Naraku Onigumo no te dice nada?

-Qué!

-Por tu culpa mi papá está muerto!

-Él está muerto porque fue un criminal!

-Mentira! Él nos abandonó obsesionado por la perra de Izayoi Kazami!

-Él secuestró a mi madre y la violó! Intentó varias veces violarme a mí también! Era un criminal!

-Cállate!

Kagura disparó, Rin, al ver la intención, dejó caer a Ryu y recibió el disparo en el vientre. La reacción de la policía fue disparar libremente, terminando así la vida de Kagura.

-RIN!

Sesshoumaru corrió junto a ella, abrazó a Ryu que lloraba a todo pulmón.

-Rin! Rin, cariño, te vas a poner bien…

Rin se vio las manos llenas de sangre. Vio a Ryu llorando y sonrió.

-Dile a mi bebé, cuando crezca… todo lo que lo amé…

-No, Rin! Rin, aguanta, ya la ambulancia está aquí!

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru… cuida bien de nuestro hijo…

-RIN!

…………………………………

Para cuando Inuyasha llegó, Rin estaba aún en cirugía, Sesshoumaru lo abrazó llorando como un niño.

-Sesshoumaru…

-No pude hacer nada, ella se metió en el medio y Kagura le disparó!

-Y Ryu?

-Está en emergencias, lo están examinando…

Varias horas después, el doctor salió de la sala de cirugías.

-Doctor, cómo está mi esposa? Rin Kazami?

-Todo salió bien… localizamos la bala y la hemorragia, ya está estable. La mantendremos en cuidados intensivos por esta noche y veremos cómo responde.

-Gracias!

Sesshoumaru se pasaría la noche en la habitación de Ryu. Lo dejó ver animaciones hasta tarde en la noche.

-Papa…

-Dime, hijo…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Papa, dónde está mama?

-Rin… Rin está en otra habitación, ya se durmió, va a dormir hasta mañana…

Sesshoumaru vio el yeso en la pierna derecha de su pequeño.

-Es hora de dormir, Ryu…

-Puedo dormir con mama?

-No, Ryu, no puedes.

-Y contigo tampoco?

-Yo voy a dormir en el sillón…

-Onegai, papa…

Sesshoumaru lo vio y no se pudo negar, se acomodó a su lado y el pequeño se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Te quiero mucho, papa…

-Yo también te amo, Ryu…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza, toda la noche veló el sueño de su hijo y que sus heridas no se lastimaran más. Lo abrazó y las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos. Se pasó la noche pensando en Rin, en el hombre feliz que se había convertido con ella a su lado, los días llenos de risas con Ryu. Y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo todo.

Al amanecer, se sentó en el sillón y acomodó su cabeza contra el colchón. Poco después de las siete, entró una enfermera con el desayuno.

-Buenos días, señor Kazami…

-Buenos días…

-Cómo pasó la noche?

-La más larga de mi vida desde que nació…

-Pero el pequeño se va a poner bien…

-Aún así…

-Desea comer algo?

-No, gracias… sabe algo de mi esposa?

-No… sólo estoy asignada a pediatría…

-Gracias…

La enfermera dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa y se marchó. Sesshoumaru esperó un poco más, al ver lo que le habían servido de desayuno, decidió despertarlo antes de que enfriara más. Acarició sus mejillas.

-Ryu…

-Mama…

-Ryu, despierta, es hora de desayunar…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente.

-Ryu…

El pequeño se estrujó sus ojitos.

-Papa…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo llevó al baño, le lavó la carita y los dientes.

-Ven, es hora de desayunar.

-Y mama? Todavía duerme?

-Sí todavía duerme…

Sesshoumaru le dio el desayuno cuidando que no se ensuciara. Poco después, Inuyasha llegó para cuidar de Ryu mientras Sesshoumaru estaba con Rin. Sesshoumaru se fue a verla. Ya la habían pasado a una habitación. Entró, Rin parecía dormida, la besó con ternura.

-Sessh!

-Preciosa, cómo estás?

-Kami, mi amor! Creí que me iba a morir!

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro.

-RYU! Dónde está mi bebé!

-Cálmate, Ryu está en otra habitación, Inuyasha está con él.

-Qué le pasó a mi bebé?

-Tiene varios moretes y se fisuró un hueso de la pierna derecha, así que le enyesaron la pierna.

-Kami! Es mi culpa, cuando lo solté!

-Rin, si no lo hubieses dejado caer, Ryu habría muerto.

Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru con fuerza.

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Tranquila, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-No te imaginas como quisiera ser yo quien pasara por todo esto. Porqué te soltaste, Rin? Te pudo haber matado.

-Iba a hacerle daño a mi bebé…

-Les pudo hacer daño a los dos.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Te amo, preciosa…

Dos horas después, Inuyasha llamó a Sesshoumaru, le darían de alta a Ryu. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la frente y se fue a la habitación de Ryu.

-Doctor…

-Ah, señor, Kazami… Ryu está muy bien. Ya está bien hidratado, y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se borren los moretes y sane su pierna. Por eso le voy a dar la alta.

-Papi, ya mami despertó?

-Sí y preguntó por ti. Así que vamos a verla cuando salgas de aquí.

Sesshoumaru pagó los cargos de la habitación y de emergencias. Llevó al pequeño a la habitación de Rin, Inuyasha iba con ellos. Al ver a Rin, Ryu casi quiso correr.

-Mama! Mama!

-Ryu! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru lo llevó junto a Rin, el pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mama!

Rin lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos. Sesshoumaru lo apartó de Rin.

-No! Mama!

-Ryu, mamá está operada, no puedes quedarte con ella.

Inuyasha saludó a Rin.

-Cómo estás?

-Ahora estoy bien…

Rin acarició el rostro de su hijo.

-Te amo, mi amor…

……………………………………

**N/A: Otra historia que llega a su fin. Sí, es cierto… el final se acerca… espero sus comentarios.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	17. De Vuelta a Casa

**Capítulo 17**

**De Vuelta a Casa**

Sesshoumaru ayudó a Rin a acomodarse en la cama. Cargó a Ryu y lo acomodó junto a Rin.

-Mama…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza, Ryu se abrazó a ella. Rin veía a su pequeño y acariciaba su cabeza, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mi amor!

-Mama? Porqué estás triste?

-Ryu, mi amor…

-Yo estoy bien, mama… te sientes malita? Busco a mi papa?

Rin le dijo que no, pero Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con jugo y varias cosas para comer.

-Preciosa, qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru dejó la bandeja a un lado.

-Mi amor…

-Mama está triste, papa… Dile que no llore…

-No llores, preciosa… te lastimaste?

-No… estoy bien…

-Papa, dale un besito…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Qué tal si tú también le das uno?

Ryu acarició las mejillas de su madre y la besó cerrando sus ojitos. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Mama…

-Te amo, Ryu…

…………………………………………

**6 meses después –**

Ryu corre hacia Rin con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres, Rin las recibe con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, mi amor!

-Para la mamá más linda del mundo!

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Gracias, mi amor… pero, Ryu, cariño, deja de quitarle las flores a mis orquídeas.

-Pero mama, esas no son tus flores.

Rin le mostró una flor de orquídea entre las demás.

-Ésta es de mis flores. Mi amor, esas flores no se cortan.

Rin lo besó en la sien.

-Voy a buscar jugo y galletas para los dos, me esperas aquí?

Rin fue a la cocina, al volver a la sala, no ve a Ryu.

-Ryu! Ryu, mi amor, ven a merendar…

Rin colocó las flores que Ryu le dio en un pequeño florero destinado para lo mismo. Fue al balcón y regó las plantas a las que Ryu le había quitado las flores, incluyendo sus orquídeas. Vio el rosal que estaba lleno de flores, sin embargo, Ryu no llevó de esas, vio un hilo color naranja colgado de una espina.

-Ryu!

Rin buscó por todos lados y Ryu no aparecía.

-Ryu! Dónde estás? Ryu, no estoy jugando!

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh, mi amor…

-Qué pasa?

-Ryu se escondió y no lo encuentro.

-Cálmate, ya aparecerá.

-Sessh, creo que está herido.

-Porqué?

-Le puse el suetercito naranja hoy y acabo de ver un hilo naranja entre las espinas del rosal.

-Ryu…

Sesshoumaru buscó hasta debajo de las camas.

-Ryu! Ya sal de donde estés!

-Papi…

Rin entró al estudio siguiendo la voz. Al ver a Ryu, le dio un ataque.

-SESSH! Ven, corre!

Cuando Sesshoumaru lo vio, se quedó de piedra. Se había metido en el espacio más alto del librero.

-Ryu, no te muevas!

-Papi, tengo miedo…

-Ya voy, no te muevas…

Sesshoumaru usó las escaleras para llegar hasta él.

-Agárrate con fuerza.

-Sí, papi…

Sesshoumaru bajó con el pequeño abrazado a él, lo revisó y notó un rasguño en su antebrazo.

-No te duele nada?

-No…

Rin se acercó, Ryu tembló al verla tan seria.

-Ma…mi…

-Nunca pensé que realmente te llegaría a castigar… pero no me dejas otra…

-Mami…

-Estás castigado, Ryu. Te vas a quedar en tu habitación hasta mañana.

-Pero, Rin, es un bebé!

-Le he dicho un millón de veces que no debe tocar esa escalera.

-Rin, estaba asustado.

-Casi se mata!

Sesshoumaru decidió no discutir frente a Ryu. Lo llevó a su habitación. El pequeño quiso seguirlo para salir nuevamente.

-No, Ryu. Te tienes que quedar ahí…

-Pero papi, mami está triste…

-Mami está muy enojada.

-No puedo ir con ella?

-No, Ryu, quédate aquí.

-Pero papi…

-Es un castigo, Ryu, no puedes salir. El castigo es por subirte a las escaleras, porqué lo hiciste si sabes que no debes acercarte?

Ryu lo vio con sus enormes ojos pardos.

-Mami se molestó porque rompí sus flores… y yo tenía miedo… papi, yo quiero ir con mami.

-No puedes.

-Pero…

-No puedes.

Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta, Ryu comenzó a golpearla y a llorar.

-Mami! Mami!

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin.

-Rin…

-Sólo serán 5 minutos…

Rin sentía que se le partía el corazón con cada grito.

-MAMA!

-Rin, no crees que es demasiado por unas flores?

-Flores? Quién habló de flores?

-Ryu dijo que te molestaste porque te rompió unas flores.

-No, Sesshoumaru, no tiene nada que ver. Lo castigo para que aprenda a obedecerme. Ayer lo vi tratando de subir y le dije que no podía hacerlo.

-Mama! Mama yo te quiero! Mama!

-Kami, Sessh!

Rin se soltó del abrazo de Sesshoumaru y fue por el pequeño. Al abrir la puerta del cuarto, Ryu la abrazó con fuerza y llorando.

-Gomen mama! Mama no me dejes de querer!

Rin lo cargó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor…

-Mama, perdón, nunca más rompo tus flores…

-No, Ryu, cariño… no fue las flores. No te castigué por las flores.

-Por qué mama?

-Porque te subiste en las escaleras, Ryu, te dije que no podías hacerlo. Te pudiste caer y hacerte mucho daño.

-Gomen, mama…

Cuando todo estuvo más calmado, Sesshoumaru llamó a Rin y a Ryu, fueron al estudio.

-Ryu, mira bien lo que le pasa a este huevo si se cae desde aquí.

Sesshoumaru dejó caer el huevo, al chocar contra el piso, se desparramó por todas partes.

-Ya sabes lo que te pasará si te vuelves a subir aquí.

-Me convierto en huevo?

Sesshoumaru intentó contener la risa, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ryu, mi amor, ya ese huevo se fue al cielo de los huevos. Si tu te caes desde ahí, te puedes ir al cielo de los bebés. Pero yo no quiero. Yo quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

-Te lo prometo, mami…

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Te quiero, hijo…

Ryu se fue a jugar, Rin y Sesshoumaru sonrieron abrazados.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa…

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru acarició sus labios.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-No te compré un regalo.

-Sessh…

-Quería darte algo que no tuvieras… pero no lo encontré… hay algo que no tengas que yo pueda darte?

Rin sonrió y acarició sus labios.

-Una bebita…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

……………………………

**Meses después. –**

Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron en la habitación de hospital, Kagome, que estaba en la cama, levantó la vista sonriendo.

-Hola!

-Hola, cómo te sientes?

-De maravillas… es un niño grande y saludable!

-Felicidades, Kagome!

-Gracias!

Rin se acercó más y vio al pequeño.

-Ah! Es precioso! Hola, precioso, soy tu tía Rin…

-Mami! Quiero ver al bebé!

Rin cargó a Ryu.

-Mira, mi amor, es tu primito…

-Puedo jugar con él?

-Aún no, cariño, es un bebé.

-Mami, porqué yo no tengo hermanitos?

Rin sonrió.

-Un bebé a la vez. Dónde esta Inuyasha?

-Fue por las niñas, no tarda en llegar…

Poco después, Inuyasha volvió, las niñas corrieron a la cama.

-Mami!

-Hola, mis amores!

Inuyasha cargó al bebé y Kagome abrazó a sus hijas.

-Kira, Koishi, él es su hermanito, Keitaro…

Sesshoumaru rió.

-Otra K?

-Me encantan las K…

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la cabeza. Le volvió a dar el pequeño. Sesshoumaru lo abrazó a manera de felicitación. Rin también lo abrazó.

-Felicidades, hermanito, es precioso…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Es genial, perfecto… ya lo cargaste?

-No…

Inuyasha le pasó el pequeño a Rin.

-Hola, precioso… hola, mi amor… yo soy tu tía Rin… y él es tu tío Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, estaba seguro que Rin volvería a pedirle otro hijo.

……………………………

Llegaron a la casa ya en la noche, Rin llevaba a Ryu en brazos y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Mama…

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, cariño…

-Mama, ya llegamos?

-Ya casi estamos en tu cama…

Rin lo acomodó en la cama y lo besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

-Mama, dile a Kami que quiero un hermanito también…

Rin rió y acarició su cabeza.

-Vamos a ver qué dice tu papá…

Rin salió de la habitación de su pequeño, fue a la sala, donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba. Él estaba en el sillón, con unas copas de vino en las manos, Rin sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos. Después de un par de copas y varios besos, Rin acarició el rostro de su esposo.

-Mi amor?

-Hm…

-Estás relajado?

-Muy relajado…

-Sessh…

-Sí?

-Ya no quiero esperar más, quiero otro bebé!

Sesshoumaru la apretó entre sus brazos y la llenó de besos mientras reía.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru cesó su risa.

-Sabía que no te aguantarías… está bien, cariño, cuando quieras…

-Sí!

-Sí.

-De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Te amo!

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin se lo comió a besos, Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación, donde Rin estaba más que dispuesta a consumirlo en su pasión. Rin se movía sobre él con una energía sin igual, parecía no saciarse de él.

-Ah! Mi amor!

-Sí! Sessh! Cariño!

-Preciosa… ah! Rin, así, me llevas al cielo, mi amor…

-Nooo!

Rin y Sesshoumaru se detuvieron de inmediato. Con la sangre congelada, Rin vio a sus espaldas a Ryu con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. De inmediato se cubrió con las sábanas.

-Kami, Ryu, cariño…

Sesshoumaru se cubrió con la gruesa colcha y se encerró en el baño. Rin sabía que debía terminar. Se puso la yukata y se acercó a su pequeño.

-Ryu…

-Mami…

-Ryu, mi amor, qué haces despierto?

-Porqué papi y tú se estaban peleando?

-No estábamos peleando, mi amor… parecía que sí?

-No…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Y mi papi?

-Tu papi está en el baño.

Sesshoumaru salió del baño completamente sonrojado, ya vistiendo la yukata. Ryu lo abrazó.

-Papi!

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, pequeño…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó, Ryu lo abrazó.

-Papi, no te vas a ir al cielo?

-No, Ryu.

-Qué bueno!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, después de todo, era un bebé inocente. Lo besó en la cabeza.

-Es hora de dormir…

-Papi, yo quiero dormir contigo.

-No, Ryu, vas a dormir en tu cama.

-Onegai, papi…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y bajó la mirada, abrazó a Ryu.

-Lo siento, Rin… no puedo decirle que no…

Rin se acercó sonriendo y lo besó con ternura.

-Está bien, mi amor… si quieres pasar una noche con nuestro hijo, está bien.

-Pero es que… tú no…

-No importa, Sesshoumaru.

-Mami, qué pasa?

-Nada, mi amor. Quieres dormir con nosotros?

-Sí…

Rin acarició su cabeza y lo besó.

-Vamos a dormir entonces…

Sesshoumaru se quitó la yukata quedando sólo en el pantalón del pijama.

-Y mi camisa?

-Yo la tengo bajo la yukata, la quieres?

-No, está bien.

Rin se quedó con la camisa de Sesshoumaru y unos pequeños y seductores shorts parte de su diminuto pijama, diseñada para sacar a Sesshoumaru de sus cabales. Ya sentados en la cama y con el pequeño entre ellos, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y acarició sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

-No importa…

Rin bajó una mano hasta su pecho y luego la retiró. Ryu se quitó la camiseta de su pijama.

-Ryu, ponte tu pijama…

-No, mami, como papi…

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien.

Sesshoumaru se acomodó en la cama, Ryu se quedó viéndolos acostados. Se puso de rodillas junto a Sesshoumaru.

-Ryu, voy a apagar la luz…

-Papi, yo quiero ser como tú…

-Cuando crezcas serás como yo.

-Cuando crezca? Y cuando es eso?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Porqué no te concentras en ser un niño feliz primero?

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor…

Ryu se acomodó de su pecho.

-Te quiero, mama…

-Te amo, Ryu…

Rin y Sesshoumaru lo vieron quedarse dormido. Sonrieron y se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

-Lo siento, preciosa…

Rin vio a su hijo y sonrió.

-No importa, mi amor… Kami, es tal y como lo soñé.

-Qué cosa?

-Mi bebé es igual de bello que su papi.

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Ahora espero que me des una bebita preciosa como tú.

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-No me gustó tener que terminar en el baño y solo. Y sé que te quedaste…

-Sesshoumaru, una noche no cuenta. Descansa, mi amor…

……………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa lívido, Ryu corrió a él para saludarlo.

-Papi!

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no le hizo caso y siguió hasta la habitación, cayó sobre la cama como un costal de huesos y nada más. Ryu lo siguió.

-Papi… papi, estás enfermo?

Ryu se subió en la cama, apoyado en su pecho y moviéndolo.

-Papi…

-Ryu, déjame en paz…

-Papi…

-Ryu, te dije que me dejaras.

-Pero papi…

-Vete de aquí!

Ryu se bajó de la cama en silencio. Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar. Rin, leía un libro en el estudio, Ryu llegó a ella y se abrazó a su regazo.

-Ryu, mi amor…

-Mama…

-Qué pasa, Ryu? Porqué lloras? Te lastimaste?

-No…

-Entonces? Ryu…

Rin dejó el libro y lo sentó en su regazo, vio su carita roja y sus ojos cristalinos.

-Ryu, qué pasó?

El pequeño la vio con sus grandes ojos pardos.

-Ryu, cariño… dime…

El pequeño movió la cabeza negativamente y se aferró a su pecho. Rin acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

-Mama…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Mama, papa tiene un bebé nuevo?

-No, mi amor… de dónde sacas eso?

-Papa ya no me quiere!

-Ryu, mi amor, de dónde sacas eso? Tu papá está trabajando…

-No… yo le iba a decir de la sorpresa y él me gritó que me vaya…

Rin lo besó en la sien. Ryu continuó llorando en silencio hasta dormirse, Rin lo llevó a su cama y lo besó, fue a su habitación donde Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama. Notó su preocupación, se sentó en la cama detrás de él y acarició sus hombros a manera de masaje.

-Mi amor…

-Ah, preciosa, no te detengas…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Cuándo llegaste?

-Rin…

-Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ryu?

-Ryu? Kami, le grité…

-Lo sé, se durmió llorando.

-Lo siento, preciosa… ni sé por dónde comenzar…

-Qué pasó?

-Uno de los accionistas nos estaba desfalcando… prometo tomar acciones, pero…

-Cuánto robó?

-Unos… 60 millones de dólares…

Rin se sorprendió, se sentó al lado de Sesshoumaru y tomó sus manos.

-Sesshoumaru, yo sé que la empresa te estresa, que vienes cansado… y esto no es para menos, pero no te las cobres en Ryu.

-Lo siento, mi amor…

-A mí, no, Sesshoumaru, a mí no me has hecho nada. A tu hijo, que se ha pasado la tarde sentado frente a la puerta esperándote para darte un regalo.

-Qué!

-Ryu te ama, mi amor… y me hizo llevarlo al centro comercial y eligió un regalo para ti, porque él vio un anuncio de regalos para los padres y no comprendió que hoy no es el día de los padres.

Sesshoumaru hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Ryu me preguntaba que si estaba enfermo…

-Le dolió mucho que le gritaras que se fuera.

-Dónde está?

-En su cama, lo llevé antes de venir.

-Rin, lo del desfalco…

-Volveré a la oficina y me encargaré de eso. Ahora tú encárgate de ser un padre.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Pero…

-Sesshoumaru, me importa más que seas un buen padre a que seas un buen administrador. Yo me encargaré de la empresa.

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella le sonrió y lo animó a ir por Ryu. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación del pequeño. Se sentó a su lado en su cama.

-Ryu…

-Papa…

-Ryu…

Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la frente.

-Ryu…

-Papi…

Ryu bajó la mirada.

-Si te prometo no molestarte más, me vuelves a querer?

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-No, hijo… yo lo hice mal, yo te tengo que pedir perdón.

-Todavía me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, Ryu, eres mi bebé…

El pequeño lo abrazó emocionado, Sesshoumaru lo sentía temblar.

-Hace mucho que no te lo digo, verdad?

-Qué cosa?

-Cuando eras un bebito… yo te lo decía cada vez que te cargaba. Te quiero, hijo…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Me perdonas por gritarte?

-Sí, papi…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza nuevamente.

-Papi…

-Dime…

Ryu buscó el regalo y se lo entregó a Sesshoumaru. Al abrir la caja, Sesshoumaru vio una camisa azul celeste, era de una fina marca italiana, vio a su hijo.

-Ryu…

-La elegí yo solito, ya soy un niño grande?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sí, ya eres un bebé grande. Gracias, Ryu…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Ya tu día es feliz?

-Sí, gracias a ti. Pero Ryu, hoy no es el día del padre…

-Mami me dijo que faltan muchos días… pero papi, tú no eres mi papi sólo un día. Tú eres mi papi todos los días.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar. El pequeño sonrió.

…………………………………

**N/A: Qué les pareció? Espero sus mensajes… YY ya volví a la uni… no quiero! No quiero! Buaaah! Wii, una amiga me regaló un llavero de mi Sexymaru! Y no el chibi, sino un seximaru grande, el que está parado con una mano contra su estola, (por si lo han visto, tiene sus dos brazos) estoy feliz como una lombriz! Valió la pena ir!**

**Bueno, la presidenta de la ASOEXPLUNI asociación de explotados por la universidad, se despide.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	18. La Reina del Hielo

**Capítulo 18**

**La Reina del Hielo**

Rin volvió a asumir el control de la empresa. Ya Ryu iba al colegio, así que no tenía nada que la detuviera. Habían denunciado, demandado y estaban en proceso de juicio contra el ladrón. Por los pasillos se rumoraba el regreso de la reina del hielo. A Sesshoumaru le molestaban aquellos comentarios, pero prefería callar. Rin se pasaba todo el día con los abogados.

-Aún estamos esperando los resultados de contabilidad, Rin-sama…

-Lo quiero todo, bien claro. Se va arrepentir haber vivido el día en que me robó.

-Rin-sama…

-Lo quiero bien hundido, en el lodo. No es sólo por él, no voy a tolerar que nadie desfalque la compañía por la que mi padrino trabajó toda su vida.

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Pueden dejarnos solos?

Los abogados salieron. Rin estaba viendo hacia la ventana, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás.

-Rin, el rencor nunca es bueno…

-Lo que tengo es rabia, coraje!

-Confías mucho en tus empleados… por eso pasan éstas cosas.

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos, relájate, aquí tengo a alguien que quiere llenarte de besos.

-No estoy para juegos, Sesshoumaru.

-Mami!

Rin se dio la vuelta, Ryu corrió a ella y la abrazó.

-Ryu, mi amor, porqué no estás en el colegio?

-Ya no hay clases hoy, fui a buscarlo.

Rin se sentó y el pequeño se subió a sus piernas, la llenó de besos.

-Mami, porqué estás brava?

-Ya no, mi amor…

-Qué tal si te tomas la tarde y te vas con Ryu? Yo atiendo lo demás.

-No, Sesshoumaru, esto es…

-Rin, mi amor…

-Sí! Mami, vamos a pasear! Onegai!

Rin acarició la rubia melena de su pequeño.

-Hay que cortarte el pelo…

-No! Mami, no quiero! Yo quiero tenerlo como papi!

Rin sonrió.

-Está bien… pero… a dónde iremos?

-No sé… vamos a comer helado!

-Sólo piensas en comer dulces!

Rin le hizo cosquillas, el pequeño rió a carcajadas.

-Mama! Mama! Yamete!

Rin lo abrazó.

-Vamos a comer helado.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se despidieron con un dulce beso y Rin y Ryu se marcharon.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa cerca de la media noche. Rin estaba en la cama leyendo una revista, Ryu dormía en su regazo.

-Preciosa…

-Sessh…

Sesshoumaru cargó a Ryu y lo llevó a su cama, volvió con Rin. Al recostarse, Rin sintió su espalda tronar.

-Kami, Sessh…

-No digas nada, el dolor me está matando.

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-El baño está listo…

-Gracias, preciosa…

-Quieres cenar?

-No, comí en la oficina…

Cuando Sesshoumaru salió del baño, se deslizó sobre Rin, quedando su oído sobre su vientre, Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No estás en condiciones para hacer el amor… trata de descansar.

-Perdóname…

-No importa, mi amor…

-Rin… no es tiempo de que estés embarazada?

-Lo estaría si hiciéramos el amor… además, estoy usando anticonceptivos otra vez.

-Por qué?

-Ahora mismo no me puedo dedicar a un recién nacido. Cuando todo se calme, volveremos a intentarlo.

Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre.

-Tiene que ser niña…

Rin sonrió.

-Descansa, mi amor…

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te amo, cariño…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

……………………………

Todos los que pudieron haber notado el desfalco, y no lo notificaron, estaban bajo investigación. Rin había congelado sus cuentas bancarias, transacciones, prohibido la salida de la ciudad. Rin estaba en su oficina. Gigi le avisó que alguien insistía en verla.

-Está bien, déjalo pasar…

Un muchacho apenas un poco más joven que ella entró en la oficina. Al verla se quedó idiotizado.

-Y bien…

-D-disculpe… me llamo Karini Sousuke…

Rin lo vio fijamente.

-Usted está en auditoría, no debería poner un pie en esta empresa…

-L-lo sé… Kami, usted es hermosa…

-El punto es… supongo que no vino hasta aquí para decirme eso.

-Kazami-sama… yo noté algo anormal, unos números que no coincidían, lo consulté con mi supervisor y me dijo que se había equivocado, que él arreglaría eso…

Para Rin aquello no era más que una manera de lavarse las manos y eso la enfurecía, estaba a punto de explotar cuando Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina.

-Rin, tengo los… disculpa, creí que estabas libre…

El muchacho vio a Sesshoumaru apenado. Rin se cansó de ese intento de dar lástima.

-Tienes como probar lo que dices?

-Sí…

-Entonces, te recomiendo que presentes esa evidencia el día de tu audiencia.

-Pero… Rin-sama…

-Hay algo más?

-Rin-sama… la cuenta bancaria es todos mis ahorros…

-Sí? Todos tienen problemas y no los ve aquí llorando.

-A mí me están tratando como un criminal, precisamente por seguir el protocolo! Qué me iba a imaginar yo que mi jefe era el ladrón!

Rin tenía que mantener la imagen de reina del hielo y no dar su brazo a torcer.

-Si es inocente, se demostrará…

-Sesshoumaru, me conoces, trabajamos juntos! Por Kami, sabes que yo no robé nada!

-Sousuke, hay que seguir el ritmo de la investigación.

-Pero es que…

-Ya no hay cabida a la confianza… ese hombre era el mejor amigo de mi padrino.

Sousuke bajó la cabeza.

-Ustedes tienen hijos… tienen un hijo… un hijo que nació con problemas…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas. Ese dolor que se veía sobre todo.

-Sesshoumaru, el salario de mi esposa no alcanza para las medicinas de mi hija… le quedan dosis para tres días…

-Sousuke…

Sousuke levantó la mirada con los ojos rojos.

-Me anularon el seguro, no tengo crédito, me congelaron la cuenta… en tres días no tendré el dinero para su medicina… mi hija es diabética, Sesshoumaru, necesita su insulina… si no la tiene, muere.

-Yo no mandé a anular seguros médicos.

-Temporalmente cancelado… eso dijeron.

Rin levantó el teléfono y de inmediato resolvió el problema.

-Ya tienes el seguro activado. Podrás comprar sus medicinas.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Gracias, Rin-sama…

-Lo demás se resolverá con el tiempo…

-Gracias…

Sousuke se marchó. Rin hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Por Kami, casi mato a una niña!

-No fue tu culpa…

-Qué está pasando, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru se sentó en el escritorio frente a ella y levantó su rostro.

-Te estás extralimitando. Porqué no mejor te tomas la tarde?

-No puedo, Sesshoumaru.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. Ve por Ryu al colegio y pasa la tarde con él.

-Sessh…

-Tu hijo también te necesita, Rin… casi no has pasado tiempo con él en esta semana…

Rin aceptó. Cuando el pequeño la vio en la escuela. Tembló de la emoción y corrió a ella.

-Mami!

Rin sonrió y lo esperó en cuclillas, lista para un abrazo, el pequeño la llenó de besos.

-Te ves linda, mami!

-Gracias, mi amor.

-Y mi papi?

-Tu papi está trabajando. Busca tus cosas, mi amor, nos vamos a la casa.

Ryu buscó su bulto y su lonchera. Rin notó que estaba rota.

-Ryu… cómo se rompió?

-Gomen, mama… se me cayó.

Rin no le dio mayor importancia y luego de despedirse de la maestra, se marcharon.

-Qué quieres comer, mi amor?

-No sé…

-Quieres hamburguesas?

-No son divertidas sin papi.

-Quieres pizza?

-Papi es quien la parte.

Al llegar a la casa. Rin llamó a Ryu a la sala. Cuando tuvo al pequeño frente a ella, lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Ryu, te hacemos mucha falta? Porque los dos estamos trabajando?

El pequeño bajó la cabeza.

-Ryu…

-Quiero a mi papá!

Ryu subió las escaleras corriendo hasta su habitación. Rin lo siguió y lo encontró sosteniendo uno de sus muñecos.

-Ryu… porqué solo a tu papá? Porqué no quieres estar conmigo?

-Me vas a castigar…

-Por qué te voy a castigar?

-Por romper la lonchera…

-Ryu…

-Yo no quería que se rompiera, mama…

-Nadie quería que se rompiera, mi amor…

Rin iba a acariciarlo y él no la dejó.

-No te quiero! Quiero a mi papá!

-Sabes? Yo no te puedo forzar a estar conmigo. Quieres a tu papá?

Rin llamó a Sesshoumaru y le dijo que fuera a la casa.

-Pero… Rin…

-Quiere estar contigo, Sesshoumaru.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, Rin tomó sus llaves y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Preparé carne y ensalada, Ryu no quiso comer.

-No quiso comer?

-No. No quiso ni hamburguesas, dice que no son divertidas sin ti, tampoco quiso pizza y simplemente se negó a comer. Intenta que coma algo.

-Rin…

-Si puedes, cómprale otra lonchera, rompió la suya hoy.

-Está bien.

Rin se paró al pie de la escalera.

-Ryu, me voy a trabajar, te quedas con tu papá!

Para cuando Ryu bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumru volvía al interior de la casa.

-Papi!

Ryu se abrazó a sus piernas. Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Qué pasa, Ryu? Porqué no quisiste quedarte con tu mamá?

-Es que me iba a castigar.

-Ella no te iba a castigar por eso. Ven a comer.

-No quiero eso.

-Por qué? Tu mamá hizo esa comida con mucho amor para su bebé.

Sesshoumaru calentó la carne y sirvió dos platos con carne y ensalada.

-Papa… quiero hamburguer.

Sesshoumaru cortó un pan por la mitad y le metió el mismo pedazo de carne y la ensalada, le puso una lonja de queso encima y lo juntó.

-Ahí tienes tu hamburguesa.

-No… papa…

-Ryu. Tienes el pan, carne, lechuga, tomate y queso.

Rin llegó a la casa cerca de la media noche, fue a parar directo a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, él la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Estoy muerta…

-Refréscate en lo que te caliento la cena.

-Gracias, mi amor…

Rin bajó las escaleras, usando la yukata, abrazó a Sesshoumaru, quien estaba preparando la mesa para dos, desde atrás.

-Mi amor…

-Preciosa…

-No cenaste?

-No, te estaba esperando.

Rin sonrió. Comieron muy juntos, Rin terminó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Aunque ya no hagamos el amor?

-Esas me las voy a cobrar.

Rin rió. Sesshoumaru llevó un poco de comida a su boca.

-Vamos, come.

-Estoy muy cansada para comer…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la sien.

-Quieres un masaje?

-Te pagaría por un masaje.

-Te lo daré… cuando termines de comer.

Cuando Rin terminó de comer. Sesshoumaru se llevó los platos.

-Qué hiciste con Ryu?

-Le di una hamburguesa y fuimos por la lonchera.

-Lo importante es que comió, pero no me gusta que coma tantas comidas chatarra.

-No fue chatarra. Fue con la carne que preparaste.

-A qué hora se durmió?

-Como a las 10. Te quiso esperar, pero no pudo.

-Creo que le está afectando que ambos trabajemos.

-Porqué lo dices?

-No lo sé… una cosa es decirme que te extraña y otra muy diferente es decirme que te prefiere.

-Rin, es un bebé. Ryu sólo tiene 4 años, no puedes creerle todo lo que dice…

-Podría tener 40 y no te quiero, significa no te quiero.

-Olvida eso, preciosa…

-Ryu!

El pequeño estaba refugiado tras un sillón. Se notaba la punta de su nariz roja.

-Ryu, qué haces levantado?

-Mama, no viniste porque te dije que no te quiero?

-Ryu…

-Gomen, mama… yo sí te quiero…

-Ryu, ven…

Rin abrió sus brazos y el pequeño corrió a ella, se refugió en su regazo llorando. Rin lo cargó y le limpió la cara.

-Yo estaba trabajando, Ryu…

-Es que no viniste a darme mi beso de buenas noches… ni me dijiste que me amas…

-Ryu, pero no fue porque no quise. Tú querías estar con tu papá, así que me fui a trabajar para que papi pudiera estar contigo.

-Gomen, mama! Yo sí te quiero! Te quiero mucho!

-Ya… cálmate, Ryu…

Ryu se refugió en su pecho. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ya no me quieres!

-Ryu!

-Ya no me quieres! Ya no me dices tu amor!

Rin acarició su rostro y lo llenó de besos.

-Claro que te quiero! Ryu! Eres mi bebé! Siempre te voy a querer!

-Mama!

-Te amo, mi amor!

Ryu se quedó recostado de su pecho, Rin lo acunó hasta que se calmó. El pequeño acarició su rostro.

-Te amo, mama…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Rin lo llevó a su cama, pero el pequeño no la soltó.

-No puedo dormir contigo, mama?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él asintió.

-Sí, mi amor… puedes dormir con nosotros.

El pequeño se aferró a ella, Rin lo besó en la sien y lo llevó a la cama con ellos.

-Mama…

-Descansa, mi amor…

Ryu la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió.

-Sabes algo?

-Qué cosa?

-Soy muy feliz…

-Porqué?

-Porque te tengo a ti, a tu papi y a mi hermano…

-Mami, porqué tío es hermano tuyo, es hermano de papi, pero tú y papi no son hermanos?

-Porque la mamá de Inuyasha y mi mamá, son la misma persona. Pero la mamá de tu papi y mi mamá, no son la misma. Y mi papá y el papá de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, tampoco son el mismo.

-No entiendo.

-Estás muy pequeño. Después te explicaré.

Rin lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Voy a apagar la luz, preciosa.

-Sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru apagó la luz y besó a Rin apasionadamente, Ryu rió. Se separaron riendo.

-Dulces sueños, preciosa…

-Que descanses, mi amor…

-Y yo?

-Hasta mañana.

………………………………………

Rin despertó con el pequeño pegado a su pecho, sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza. Vio a Sesshoumaru aún dormido y suspiró. Era otro día de ardua batalla, donde sentía que a cambio del respeto de sus empleados, estaba perdiendo a su familia. Con mucho cuidado se apartó de Ryu y se levantó, no se sintió bien, pero de todas maneras siguió de pie.

Sesshoumaru estaba con los contadores cuando timbró el teléfono.

-Bueno?... Qué! Dónde está!

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y tomó sus cosas.

-Lo siento, señores, dejaremos esto para después…

-Pero… Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Rin está interna, me tengo que ir…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó al hospital, se sorprendió que la hubiesen internado en el piso de ginecología. Pensó que tal vez no habían habitaciones, al entrar, vio a Inuyasha y Kagome junto a ella, quien permanecía en la cama hecha un ovillo.

-Preciosa…

Inuyasha lo vio aunque intentó disimular, no pudo. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo siento mucho, hermano…

-Qué pasó! Rin…

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la cama, Kagome se apartó y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Sesshoumaru la vio con los ojos rojos.

-Por Kami, qué pasó!

Sesshoumaru tocó a Rin y la sintió temblar.

-Rin, mi amor…

Cuando Rin se dio vuelta, Sesshoumaru quedó horrorizado con la desfiguración de su rostro producto de cortadas e hinchazón.

-Por Kami, mi amor, qué pasó!

-La asaltaron saliendo del banco…

Sesshoumaru tenía miedo de tocarla y hacerla sentir dolor. La besó en la cabeza.

-Pero va a estar bien? Qué dijeron los médicos?

-Buenos días, usted también es su hermano?

-No, soy su esposo. Qué pasó? Cómo está?

El doctor le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, salieron de la habitación.

-Qué pasa, doctor?

-Recibió muchos golpes, especialmente en la cara… pero también tiene una marca en el abdomen, puede ser que intentaran dejarla sin aire…

-Doctor…

-Cuando su esposa llegó aquí, tenía un sangrado leve… pero luego se convirtió en una emergencia…

-Qué le pasó?

-Lo siento mucho, señor Kazami… su esposa perdió el embarazo…

-Embarazo? Ella no estaba embarazada! Debe haber un error…

-No, no lo hay…

-P-pero… ella había retomado los anticonceptivos… me dijo que lo había hecho…

-Es posible… pero también es muy posible que no hicieran su trabajo o que ya estuviera embarazada al retomarlos.

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Ella lo sabe?

-Sí…

-Se va… se va a mejorar?

-Tiene un buen pronóstico…

-Doctor… mi esposa podrá volver a quedar embarazada?

-Señor Kazami…

-Es lo único que le interesa, podrá hacerlo?

-Aún no se puede decir nada.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación nuevamente y abrazó a Rin.

-Te vas a mejorar, mi amor…

-Iremos por las niñas al colegio…

-Podrían llevarse a Ryu?

-Claro que sí, hermano…

Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron y se marcharon, Sesshoumaru pasó su mano sobre la cabeza de Rin, ella la tomó y lo apretó.

-Perdóname, cariño, yo debí ir al banco…

Rin negó con la cabeza. Sesshoumaru besó su mano.

-Rin, mi amor… sabías que estabas embarazada?

Rin movió la cabeza negativamente, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru no soportó mucho y se doblegó quedando su cabeza sobre su pecho, pero sin apoyarla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Sessh…

-Rin?

Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza, Rin acarició su rostro.

-Lo- siento…

-Necesitas descansar, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente y la sintió estremecerse.

-Lo siento… no quería lastimarte…

Sesshoumaru veló el sueño de Rin. Vio cómo, poco a poco, su rostro mostraba los moretes. Sonó su celular.

-Inuyasha…

-Sesshoumaru, Ryu quiere verlos, no lo puedo controlar.

-Está bien, tráelo.

Cuando llegaron, Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, el pequeño lo abrazó. Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Papi, y mi mami?

-Ryu… tu mami tiene unas marcas y moretes en la cara, son muy feas y ella tiene mucha vergüenza, por eso hay que decirle que es hermosa, como siempre.

Ryu asintió. Sesshoumaru entró con él, pero cuando Ryu la vio, comenzó a llorar.

-Mami!

-Ryu… cálmate…

-Mama!

Rin despertó y al ver a Ryu abrió los brazos, pero Ryu no se soltó de Sesshoumaru.

-Ven con mami, mi amor…

-Iie! Dónde está mi mamá!

-Ryu, ella es tu mamá…

Rin comprendió que debía verse tan mal que el pequeño no la reconocía, con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió a Sesshoumaru que se lo llevara.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru, está asustado. Llévatelo.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación y luego de calmarlo, se lo entregó a Inuyasha.

-Cómo sigue Rin?

-Estable, durmió un poco, ya se notan los moretes… Ryu, yo me voy a quedar con mami, y tú vas a dormir en la casa de tu tío.

Luego de que se marcharan, Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Por Kami, debo parecer un monstruo…

-Tienes muchos moretes…

Rin se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Perdóname, Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa, no es tu culpa…

-Yo no lo sabía…

-Cálmate, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru logró que se volviera a dormir, sentía que se moría por dentro.

………………………………………

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**_

_**EL GRAN FINAL DE**_

"_**DIFICIL DE CREER"**_

**Hola! Espero sus reviews! Y si, ya se acaba…**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	19. El Valor de la Familia

**Capítulo 19**

**El Valor de la Familia**

Los moretes y las heridas se habían desvanecido, sin embargo, Rin estaba muy deprimida y eso tenía a Sesshoumaru nervioso. Ryu llegó a la casa después del colegio, subió a la habitación y a la cama con Rin.

-Mama…

-Hola…

Rin lo acarició sin sonreírle, el pequeño de todas formas le sonrió y se acomodó a su lado.

-Mami… yo te quiero mucho…

Rin se quedó viendo el rostro de su pequeño.

-Tú todavía me quieres?

-…-

-Yo sé que sí, porque si no, no me abrazaras.

Rin asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, mami, yo no quiero verte llorar…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Rin, dónde está la comida?

Rin abrió los ojos como faroles, había olvidado cocinar.

-Lo olvidé…

-Ryu, vete a tu habitación.

El pequeño se soltó del abrazo de su madre y salió de la habitación.

-Cómo es que olvidaste hacer la comida? Rin, no te has levantado hoy!

-Lo olvidé! Me quedé dormida! Demándame si es un crimen!

-Ya han pasado 3 meses, Rin. Qué pretendes? Quedarte en esa cama toda la vida?

Rin se levantó.

-Dime lo que pretendes, echarte a morir? Nunca más levantarte de esa cama y olvidarte de que tienes familia porque perdiste un embarazo que ni sabías que tenías!

Rin le dio una cachetada.

-Tú no me conoces, si me conocieras, sabrías que prefiero mil veces morir yo a perder un hijo. Por Kami! Sesshoumaru! Mi hijo está muerto! Nuestro hijo!

-A mí también me duele! Pero tenemos otro hijo aquí con nosotros que nos necesita! Rin, me duele tanto o más que a ti! No creas que es fácil tener que fingir fortaleza. Por Kami, Rin… todo el tiempo esperaba que me dijeran que fue una falsa alarma, que seguías embarazada… Y me lo he tenido que tragar todo! Hacerlo todo solo! Porque tú no quieres seguir con tu vida!

-Papi, no!

Vieron a Ryu parado en la puerta. Ryu corrió y abrazó a Rin.

-No peleen, papi… mami está triste…

-Ryu…

-Papi… mami está muy triste…

Sesshoumaru volvió a tragarse su dolor. Salió de la habitación. Rin entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le cambió las sábanas a la cama, abrió las ventanas y se dio un baño. Al bajar las escaleras, encontró a Sesshoumaru en el estudio, con la cabeza entre las manos. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos desde atrás y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Perdóname, mi amor… simplemente fue muy difícil para mí aceptarlo…

-Pero no lo comprendes.

-Sí, mi amor… era nuestro, no sólo mío… lo amaste desde que te dijeron que estaba embarazada, hasta que te dijeron que lo perdí… Tienes razón, cariño… me negaba a aceptar la realidad… Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y sólo eso. Se mantuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Ryu fue con ellos.

-Tengo hambre…

Se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

-Vamos a comer fuera.

El pequeño sonrió. Rin lo cargó y lo besó.

-Te amo, Ryu…

El pequeño tembló entre sus brazos, Rin sonrió y lo continuó llenando de besos.

-Mi amor…

-Te quiero, mami!

………………………………

30 años de prisión fue la condena sobre el ladrón, por abuso de confianza, malversación de fondos y robo. 15 a sus cómplices. Sousuke fue liberado de todos los cargos y Rin le otorgó una indemnización por los daños morales. Ahora que las cosas estaban en calma nuevamente, Rin volvió a retirarse y a dedicarse plenamente a su pequeño.

Estaban en un restaurante, disfrutaban de una cena romántico familiar. El pequeño Ryu sólo reía cuando sus padres se besaban. Después de la cena, disfrutaron de una caminata nocturna, donde Sesshoumaru terminó con Ryu en brazos, completamente dormido. Rin sonrió al verlo.

-Mejor vamos a casa…

Luego de acomodarlo en su cama, Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru, se besaron con ternura.

-Estoy lista, mi amor…

-Para qué?

-Para otro bebé…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Entonces mejor comenzamos a practicar…

Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación, ambos reían a carcajadas. Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la acostó en la cama, acomodándose él sobre ella.

-En realidad estás lista?

-Más que lista…

Sesshoumaru la besó y entre ardientes caricias la desvistió.

-Rin…

-Oh! Sessh! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, sus besos se desviaron a su cuello, a sus hombros y su pecho, le hizo el amor temiendo hacerle daño, sin embargo sentía la entrega por su parte y aquello lo alentó a amarla plenamente.

…………………………………

Kagome amamantaba a Keitaro. Inuyasha despertó y la vio sentada en el sillón. Sonrió y la vio sonreírle.

-Hola, mi amor…

-Kagome…

Kagome volvió a ver a su pequeño.

-Inu…

-Dime, mi amor…

-Gracias…

Inuyasha se levantó y se sentó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla y al acariciar las manitas de su pequeño, él aprisionó uno de sus dedos en su puñito. Inuyasha sonrió, volvió a besarla en la mejilla, ella se apoyó de su hombro.

-Gracias a ti, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza y se quedó viendo a su pequeño comer.

-Inuyasha...

-Dime, mi amor…

-Recuerdas nuestra boda?

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Como si fuera ayer…

-Inu…

-Sí?

-Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, verdad?

-Para siempre, mi amor…

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

………………………………

Kagome paseaba con las niñas y Keitaro, las pequeñas le pidieron quedarse un rato en unos juegos y Kagome aceptó. Mientras las vigilaba, con Keitaro en su coche, sonó su celular.

-Bueno?

-Cómo estás, princesa?

-Inu…

-Apuesto a que estás jugando con tu cabello… ahora bajaste la mano… te estás sonriendo… tienes una sonrisa hermosa…

-Inu…

-Te amo, Kagome…

-Yo también te amo, mi amor…

Kagome veía por todas partes.

-No me busques, no me vas a encontrar.

-Inu…

-Acaso crees que tengo alas para buscarme tan alto?

Kagome se dio vuelta y vio a Inuyasha frente a ella.

-Mi amor!

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó.

-Quise salir un rato… qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar algo… vamos?

Kagome llamó a las niñas y emprendieron camino junto con Inuyasha. Él se dirigió a una joyería, pero en el camino, Kagome se paralizó. Frente a ellos había un hombre alto, de pelo ensortijado canoso, pero aún mostraba rastros de aquella cabellera negra que una vez tuvo.

-Kagome…

-Papá…

-Kira…

Era muy tarde, Kira había chocado contra las piernas del hombre, al voltearse a ver, se quedó de una pieza. La pequeña rubia y de ojos dorados, sin embargo, su rostro era inconfundible.

-Gomen, ojii-sama…

Kira se inclinó y esperó una respuesta. Como no hubo, levantó la mirada.

-Cómo se llama tu mamá, niña?

-Kagome Kazami. Ella está allí…

Kira señaló detrás de ella, el viejo vio a Kagome que lo veía fijamente. Se acercó a ellos.

-K-Kagome… Higurashi?

-Roger…

El hombre se acercó aún más.

-Kagome… mí Kagome…

-No… no soy tu Kagome… no lo fui por 22 años…

-No! Hija… no es así…

Kagome lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me abandonaste… nos abandonaste…

-No… Kagome… yo…

-Kagome, vamos a un lugar más calmado.

Inuyasha los guió a un parque, sentados en un banco, el viejo vio a los niños. Las niñas jugaban en los juegos, Inuyasha las vigilaba al igual que estaba antento a Keitaro, que dormía en el coche.

-Son tus hijos?

-Sí…

-Son hermosos… y ella… la mayor… se parece tanto a ti…

-Deja de torturarme…

-Yo no los abandoné… Kagome…

-Tienes un hijo. Lo sabías?

-Sí… lo conocí hacen 10 años… Kagome… debes conocer la verdad. Yo sé que no… que no sabes nada. Que Souta y tu madre no te hablan…

-Roger, por favor! Basta!

-Kagome… yo era un alcohólico… yo…

-Yo lo sé, Roger… lo sé… te emborrachabas y golpeabas a mi mamá!

-También sabes que tu mamá me dejó por eso… recogió todo y se fue contigo…

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdas, verdad?

-Qué cosa?

-Llegaste a la casa… borracho como siempre… no te gustó la cena e ibas a golpear a mi mamá… yo la defendí y te las desquitaste conmigo…

**-Flashback.-**

-Para! Papi! Para!

-Vas a aprender a respetarme!

El puño castigador descendía con furia sobre la pequeña que apenas contaba con 9 años. La pequeña Kagome lloraba y le rogaba a su padre detenerse, sólo recibiendo más golpes por parte de su progenitor.

-Suéltala!

La madre de Kagome lo golpeó con un plato en la cabeza haciéndolo trizas. Recogió lo que pudo y con su hija semiinconsciente en brazos, se fue de la casa.

**-Fin del flashback.-**

Kagome vio al hombre parado frente a ella.

-34 puntos en total… la mandíbula fracturada… yo sé muy bien las razones por las que mi madre te dejó…

-Kagome… perdóname… Kagome, ese no era yo…

-Eras tú maldita sea! Eras tú… el mismo que me leía cuentos para dormir… que me cargaba sobre sus hombros… que casi me mató a golpes. Eras tú… era mi padre…

Inuyasha tocó a Kagome en el hombro.

-Kagome…

-Por casi 23 años esperaba volver a verte y saber por qué lo hiciste. Por qué? Si supuestamente yo era tu todo… por qué no me escuchaste? Por qué? Maldita sea! Dime por qué!

Roger bajó la cabeza.

-Estaba drogado…

-Estabas drogado!

-Marihuana… fumaba marihuana a la vez que bebía…

Asintió con la cabeza aún baja.

-Yo sé que no es justo… no es justo que 23 años después te pida perdón… no es justo para ti, ni para tus hijos… sin embargo me alegro… me alegra que el destino te pusiera en mi camino y ver que mi hija es una mujer de bien… me alegra saber que no destruí tu vida, hija mía…

Intentó acariciar el rostro de Kagome, pero ella se apartó.

-Hasta nunca, hija…

Roger se marchó. Kagome se llevó las manos al rostro, Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Amor…

Kagome dejó salir un llanto lleno de dolor. Se escuchó un chirrido de llantas, Inuyasha levantó la vista.

-KOISHI! Kagome, quédate con Keitaro…

Inuyasha corrió hacia la calle, donde Koishi estaba tirada en el piso llorando. Inuyasha la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Koishi, mi amor… Koishi, estás bien?

-Papa…

Inuyasha la revisó, aparentaba estar bien. Kagome se acercó con Kira y Keitaro.

-PAPÁ!

Roger yacía en el medio de la calle, con ambas piernas evidentemente fracturadas.

-Papá…

Kagome se acercó a él.

-K-Kagome… tu hija… tu hija está bien?

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, él le asintió.

-Está bien… qué pasó?

-La niña quiso cruzar la calle y él se metió en el medio y la tiró a la acera…

Kagome vio a los testigos secundar la historia. Vio a su padre y acarició su rostro.

-Vas a estar bien, papá…

Al llegar la ambulancia, Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha.

-Y-yo…

-Ve con él… yo llevaré las niñas y a Kei donde Rin y voy al hospital.

Kagome asintió.

-Me llevaré a Koishi… para que la examinen.

-Está bien…

Kagome tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se subió a la ambulancia junto con Roger. Iba abrazando a su pequeña. Vio a su padre cuando le insertaron el catéter. Tomó una mano suya.

-Papá…

Roger vio a Kagome, no podía mover el cuello por el collarín que le habían colocado.

-Gracias, papá…

Roger cerró los ojos.

-23 años…

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Kagome continuó abrazando a Koishi.

-Mama… itai…

-Dónde te duele?

Koishi levantó una mano que parecía comenzarse a inflamar.

-Vamos a ir a que los doctores te revisen, mi amor…

Al llegar al hospital, Kagome esperó a que revisaran a Koishi. Decidieron inmovilizarle la mano, para cuando terminaban Inuyasha llegó. La pequeña lo abrazó.

-Papa…

-Qué pasó?

-Se lastimó la mano. Se la inmovilizarán por una semana… Inu… tengo que verlo…

-Ve, yo me quedo con ella.

Kagome fue a la sala donde atendían a Roger.

-Señorita, debe salir…

-No… por favor… es mi padre…

Kagome se acercó a Roger. Tenía pesas en sus pies. Lo vio sudar copiosamente.

-Papá…

-Supongo que no es fácil levantar 5 kilos con los pies…

Kagome tomó una gasa y secó el sudor de su rostro.

-Cómo está tu hija?

-Se lastimó una mano… pero está bien…

Roger sonrió. El personal fue saliendo de la sala.

-Porqué se van? Ayúdenlo! Está sufriendo!

-Él se negó a los medicamentos. Dentro de 20 minutos irá a cirugía.

-Papá, deja que te anestesien.

-Llevo 21 años sobrios, Kagome. Ningún tipo de droga, ni alcohol… quiero seguir así…

-Pero papá, tienes las dos piernas rotas…

-Y supongo que aún no equivale a lo que te hice…

-Papá, olvida eso…

-Nunca… Kagome, estaba tan drogado que no lo recordaba… no recordaba haberte hecho eso. Nunca lo recordé…

Las lágrimas se perdían en su cabellera canosa.

-Papá…

-Perdóname, hija… aunque nunca te vuelva a ver… perdóname… siempre he pensado en tí como mi princesita… Por Kami, no puedo creer que te haya hecho eso!

-Papá…

-Kagome… por qué dejaste de hablar con tu madre y hermano?

-Mamá no quería que me casara con Inuyasha… decía que era demasiado joven. Y cuando me casé, ella me dejó de hablar.

Se llevaron a Roger a cirugía. Kagome volvió con Inuyasha.

-Mi amor…

-Lo van a operar… qué hago, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha la abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Sabes porqué me enamoré de ti?

-No…

-Por tu gran corazón… porque sabes perdonar… Kagome, tu padre cometió un error… pero tú lo amas sobre todo eso… perdónalo…

-Inu…

-Perdónalo… haz lo que te dicta tu corazón…

-Mama…

Kagome vio a Koishi sentada en la camilla.

-Mama, estás triste por el señor que me salvó?

Kagome acarició el rostro de su pequeña.

-Cariño…

-Mama, qué le pasó al señor?

-Lo van a operar… se lastimó sus dos piernas…

La pequeña vio a su madre sorprendida.

-Pero mama… es mi culpa…

-Koishi…

-Es mi culpa, mama, yo le quiero pedir perdón al señor…

-Koishi… ese señor… ese señor es mi papá…

Pasaron largas horas en las que Roger estuvo en cirugía. Al terminar, lo llevaron a una habitación y Kagome decidió quedarse con él. Durmió toda la noche y hasta el día siguiente. Inuyasha estaba con Kagome cuando despertó.

-Papá…

-Kagome…

-Papá, estás sintiendo dolor?

-No, estoy bien…

Kagome tomó su mano. Roger se negó a cualquier otro calmante más fuerte que una aspirina.

-Papá, deja que te pongan los calmantes.

-No.

-Papá…

-Por culpa de las drogas perdí a mi hija. No voy a tomarlas nunca más!

Kagome lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me perdiste, papá… estoy aquí… por favor, deja que te pongan los calmantes… no soporto verte sufrir más…

-Lo siento mucho, Kagome… no los quiero.

-Papá, sentir tanto dolor te hace daño… puede incluso volverte loco…

-Nunca he estado más cuerdo en toda mi vida.

Roger se atrevió a acariciar su rostro, ella lo apoyó en su mano.

-Kagome…

-Yo te perdono papá… te perdono y te doy gracias por haber salvado a mi hija…

Roger cerró los ojos.

-Gracias, hija…

Sin embargo en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor.

-Papá…

Durante los siguientes meses, Roger pasó por una recuperación lenta y dolorosa, negado en todo momento a los calmantes. Era el último día de su rehabilitación, la recuperación no fue total y debía usar un bastón para ayudarse a caminar. Al salir del centro, vio a Kagome con Koishi, la pequeña tenía un ramo de flores en las manos. Se acercó a él.

-Perdón…

-Pequeña…

-Por mi culpa, no puede caminar bien…

Roger vio a la pequeña sonrojada y al borde de las lágrimas. Se arrodilló frente a ella y acarició sus mejillas.

-Koishi…

La pequeña asintió.

-Qué tal si en vez de pedirme perdón, me das las gracias.

-Gracias por salvarme…

Roger sonrió.

-A tu orden, princesa…

-Roger-san…

-Sí?

-Puedo decirte abuelito?

Roger vio a Kagome parada detrás de la niña, ella le asintió.

-Puedes decirme como quieras, pequeña!

Koishi lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. Roger se puso de pie y Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Papá!

-Te quiero, hija!

-Te quiero, papá!

**-Varios meses después.-**

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru, Kagome y Rin jugaban con los niños, mientras Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru preparaban la parrillada. El pequeño Keitaro, se paraba y caía sentado en la manta en el jardín. Kagome lo animaba a volver a intentar.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Me traes una cerveza, por favor?

-Claro, mi amor…

Rin fue por la bebida, y al entregársela a Sesshoumaru, él la beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, mi amor…

-De nada…

-Miren! Inu! Mira a Keitaro!

Vieron al pequeño dar sus primero pasos hacia Kagome y abrazarla. Inuyasha se acercó sonriendo y se arrodilló.

-Ven con papá…

-Dada!

-Sí, ven con papá…

El pequeño dio dos pasos hacia su padre, se balanceó, pero se mantuvo parado. Inuyasha le extendió los brazos y agarrándose de sus manos, el pequeño llegó a él. Inuyasha lo cargó y lo llenó de besos. Rin los veía sonriendo y se acariciaba su ya bien marcado vientre. Sesshoumaru se inclinó y la besó en el vientre.

-Te estás portando bien con mami?

Rin rió.

-Se están portando muy bien.

-Hablo del bebé, preciosa…

-Yo también hablo de los bebés.

-Rin…

Rin sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

-Es hora de darte tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-Sí?

-Sessh mi amor… vamos a tener mellizos…

-Me-me… mellizos!

-Sí, cariño… un niño… y una niña…

Sesshoumaru dejó caer la cerveza y abrazó a Rin cargándola.

-SON DOS! VOY A TENER MELLIZOS! TE AMO, RIN!

Rin reía presa del abrazo de su esposo. Él la lleno de besos. Recibieron las felicitaciones por parte de Kagome e Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y rió. Después de la comida, Rin y Sesshoumaru descansaban bajo una sombra. En otra manta, estaban Inuyasha y Kagome con Keitaro y los niños corriendo por todo el jardín. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Preciosa…

-Dime.

-Esto es todo lo que soñaste?

-Esto es mucho más de lo que soñé, mi amor…

………………………………………

Rin tuvo a sus pequeños, Akira y Yumi, ambos fuertes y saludables. Sesshoumaru no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Gracias a los intentos de Roger, Kagome se reunió con su familia. Ahora todos se hablaban y las niñas se volvían locas con sus abuelitos y tío.

Sesshoumaru y Rin, paseaban en las cercanías de la casa con los mellizos en un cochecito doble y Ryu a su lado.

-Sabes qué, mi amor?

-Qué cosa?

-Nosotros somos una prueba viviente.

-De qué?

-De que el amor todo lo puede…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y besó a su esposa apasionadamente.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Agradezco a todas aquellas que me han apoyado a todo lo largo del mismo y les mando un abrazo bien fuerte. Recuerden que aunque es el fin, no es el último de mis fics, así que sus reviews me sirven para futuras publicaciones.**

**Les quiero mucho!**

**Besos **

**Mizuho**


End file.
